Changeing Tides
by Ice Garden
Summary: This is an AU Finnick and Annie fan fiction, Annie attends Panem Central High School, Finnick is in the South District Specialist School,they compete on different swim teams, Finnick attempts to make the Olympic team and Annie just wants to do well enough to gain a place at college. This is my version of their relationship.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters all the credit for them is Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**First Day  
**

**Finnick POV**

The final week of summer holiday has arrived, I intend to spend it as well as possible it's baking hot today and after my early morning 2k swim I return to the golden sands of District 4. To lie on the sand a while before my shift as life guard starts. I was the youngest person ever to be allowed the job at 14 after beating many others in the physical and first aid training.

This year I have been promoted to a senior lifeguard, I truly love my job and always hoped I made make, after being pulled out to sea by a big wave and being rescued when I was 5, the salt water filled my nose and lungs. I was certain that I'd die but I lifeguard pulled me out saving my life ever since then I wanted to join the life guards. Now It's my last day of the season.

I turn up on the main tourist beach known as white sands beach, and head for the life guard station, to pick up my radio and check the schedule to see who will be working with me today, the beach is already filling up due to the warm temperatures and so far the seas calm enough for swimmers. There's likely to be people dehydrating to day

My patrol starts pretty slow mostly girls just want pictures taken with the 'hot' lifeguard, I don't mind as long as there's nothing more important that needs my attention, but it's not long before I spot a teenager having difficulty after swimming too far out, I run quickly across the beach and swim out to the boy, he seem grateful to be rescued as I get him back to the shore he's un injured and will be fine after a break, I warn him to be careful how far out he goes next time.

The rest of the day is quite peaceful but my afternoon bring another common issue on the beach, a child has become separated from her parent and she wandering the beach looking for them I set out to where the girl was sighted, by the time I get there she's moved dangerously close to District 4's main road, I try to go fast enough to reach her without scaring her.

"hi there are you lost." She's crying and she moves away for me a bit she looks about 3 years old "I'm Finnick I'm a life guard here I can help you find your parents." She looks at me now uncertain. "Mummy says don't talk to strangers." This happen sometimes I point at my shirt where it says lifeguard but I'm not sure she can read it. "We can find your mum together, what's your name?" she bites her lip "Carly." She reaches out for my hand this time and we walk back to the beach. We look a few minutes but she can't see them so I radio the station to see if her parents have come looking for her. Our luck's in and they are at the station after asking for help to find her. Carly doesn't want to walk more though so I carry her, back on my shoulders to her parents.

By the end of my shift we've seen mostly sunburned tourist and a couple of people who dehydrated, mostly though the shift was pretty quiets and no major incidents occurred, The other life guards get together to give me an end of season gift, a large piece of chocolate death cake form Mellarks bakery, I eat it on my way home so that it dosen't met with the heat back at home with Mags, there's a large glass of ice cold lemonade waiting for me and Mags has prepared Crab salad for tea I can't eat much though after my big cake.

Mags has been my main guardian since the age of eight when my dad passed away, my mother also died giving birth to me so I never knew her, Mags always treats me well and fairly, she's my grandmother but I'm not allowed to call her that as she say it makes her sound old. She is seventy four but she's still going strong.

Over the next two days, I spend my time swimming, fishing sunbathing, hanging out with my friends and have a couple of illegal coastal beers and pestering Mags for details on my up and coming 16th Birthday Party, I don't get even a hint of the plans she just tells me to wait and see. I check the house for any sign of my gifts but I'm pretty sure Mags must have given them to someone else to keep so I won't find them early.

On my birthday I'm up and ready waiting for Mags in the kitchen, I wolf down my breakfast, "when can I have my gifts?" Mags looks sly maybe you don't have any." We always do this she ruffles my hair. "You can have the one's from me now and the one's for your friends at the party." We're going out on a yacht for the day" I know my smile is cracking my face she passes me one gift to open It's a T-shirt that say I love sharks and the second is a brand new wetsuit. "The party will start at 6pm until 10pm now go out and enjoy your morning."

By 6.30pm I'm dressed in my light linen pants and a pale blue shirt, I try to get my hair to look like I brushed it, but I have no success and give up after 5 minutes, we get a taxi to the dock where the yacht Glory shines has been moored Me and Mags are the first on board, we greet my friends and a few of Mags friends who have been invited a long so she won't get bored watching every one dance all night.

There's an indoor party, and a buffet with my favourite seafood dishes and sweet treats, we are served non-alcoholic wine and cocktails, I dance with anyone and everyone then go outside for some fresh air and too cool down a bit as it hot and stuffy inside Mags is stood at the bow, "Thanks Mags it's the best party ever." I say the same thing every year but Mags doesn't mind. "You're not exactly hard to please Finnick as long as you party is sea themed it's the best ever every year." Mags shivers slightly "Do you want to go in there's a quiet spot by the buffet." I take Mags hand and lead her back inside. We sit for a while and have a few drinks and cut my chocolate Birthday cake, before I realise we haven't had our dance together I request Moon River Mags is favourite snong I hold her hands and we sway more than dance.

By 10pm we're docked again Mags insists on giving a speech, I say this every year but I couldn't have a better grandson and you make me proud every day, and I'm so happy to see you turn sixteen, I have an extra special gift waiting for you on the docks so if you don't mind following me. I'm teary eyed and hoping no one's noticed, I re-join Mags and we leave the yacht, on the docks sail boat pulls in even in the dark I can still make out Mags's smile, "She's called the Silver Soul and she's all yours. I truly cry now and hug and kiss Mags. between my sobs I choke out "Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Summer has flown by, now there's only one week left until I officaly become a freshman today I'll be going on a pre school shopping trip for new clothes and school supplies, My mum insists on making this a daughter and mother only trip, my other two sisters have their school things already now it's my turn.

We park up at one of the large supermarkets that sell all things for clothes and food to electrical goods, "Ok Annie I have a list so we don't over spent but if you do think of anything that's been missed out, speak up." Money is tight in my home and my parents have budgets for everything. I hate having to ask for anything we pull into a parking space as close as we can get to the super market but it's filling up already.

I grab a trolley while my mum wrestles with her hand bag, for her item list through the automatic doors into the air conditioned supermarket. "Ok we'll start with clothes, head that way first." I push the trolley it quickly becomes apparent we have the one with the squeaky wheel that likes to go off in its own direction.

"Underwear first." She points with her pen like I can't see for myself. "Bras I think we'll get you a few boxes of the sports one's since you'll more than likely take up at least one sport and we don't want any bouncing" I mortified now, my mum has one of those voices that permanently loud. She comes over and dumps three packs of bras in after having measured me at home, we move over to the knickers section I look for a large pack that aren't expensive or cheap looking or to childish I pick a pack of pale coloured one's and a pack of regulation with ones. "How about these I ask showing them to my mum. "Good choice Annie put them in the trolley."

At the clothes aisle we get t-shirts, jeans and a couple of hooded tops, I'm lucky when it comes to these items, My sister Amy gets hers and then they are usually handed down to the twins, because they are roughly the same height and size as each other, they got my mother's figure short and stocky with straight thin mousey brown hair, Amy is eighteen and only just five foot one inch in height, the twins and my mum are only just five foot. I however have my dad's long lean shape; I'm already fire foot four with dark brown curly hair and sea green eyes. Do you shoe's still fit? My mum asks still looking at her shopping list, "they're getting a bit tight." I say wriggling my toes a little trying to check the space. We will pick up some more tomorrow it's best to get a decent pair, shoes aren't good quality here."

In the school supplies I pick out note books folders, a diary, pens, pencils and other necessary items and a blue back pack I also convince me to let me have a holdall for any sport gear I might need this year, I also insist on some hair accessories and taming product as my hair it's very frizzy. We go past the make-up I look at some of it but my mum insists if I want any I have to get a part-time job and buy my own when I reach sixteen.

After we have finished and loaded it all into the car we head into town, for a quick stop off at the Mellarks bakery is family run, it's the most well known in Paenm and they send orders to many different places, we go in hoping to find some seats this close to dinner time is usually full however today is our lucky day and there's a couple of customers leaving as we enter, we sit down as the youngest son Peter comes to serve us, he's thirteen and likes to help out though he's not really supposed to work at his age. He missed out on being in my Freshman year by a week, He smiles at me he's always kind and I think he might like me, I feel my cheeks blush, "Hi Annie, Mrs Cresta what can I get for you today." Peter doesn't look at my mum just me, "I'll have a coffee and a lemon tart Annie?" I peer over the menu I already know the selection by heart but I use it to cover my blushing cheeks I'll have a coffee and small Chocolate death cake. Please Peter."

We eat drink and discuss what courses I might pick to study and what extra circular activities I'm thinking of trying for, it's the most we've talked in quite a while as I'm much closer to my dad and me and my mum don't share many of the same interests, we have a good time though and I'm glad we're getting a bit of alone time together, we finish up and head back to the car.

The next couple of days a spend fishing at the river in the park, we aren't allowed to keep any of the fish we catch, but the river usually has lots of fishing and it's very easy to spend a long time here, we normally go to the coast in the summer but due to it being my first year of High School and there being so much to do my parents decided that it'd be better to stay at home.

The night before high school my friend Beth drops by with her dad, "Hi" he says as Amy lets him in "I apologise for stopping by without calling, Beth here and her mum were going through her clothes to get rid of some of her old things and well since she and Annie are about the same size Beth insisted on bringing them here for Annie, if there's anything that doesn't fit or Annie doesn't want you can get rid of those, we really can't stay though Beth has a dance class to get too." I wave quickly to Beth she gives me a quick hug "See you tomorrow Annie, I'll meet you at the park Dad will drop me there on his way to work." With that they're gone almost as quickly as they came.

"Let's see what we've got here." My mum says as she opens the bug black bin liner she pulls out some of the clothes, Baths family are very rich he dad owns a large corporation and all Beths clothes are high end designer goods, she often give me her old things when she's done with then Hillary and Hayley often get very jealous, they wouldn't fit any of her things I'd share them if they did, most of the items my mum approves over except the skirts and the summer dresses which she insist she has to lengthen before I can go out in she won't have her daughters attract unnecessary attention, there's also some pretty shoes that I let the twins pick from and a bag I really liked of Beth's but I give it too Amy as her feet are too big for Beth's shoes. I keep the ankle boots I really wanted and I think Beth gave them to me even though she hasn't had them long and I know she still likes them.

I go to bed that night much happier, that not all of my clothes are supermarkets bought but very nervous about what the morning will bring I take a long time to fall asleep and I wake up several times during the night but get as much sleep as I can.

I wake up early it's the first day of my freshman year at high School and I don't want to get caught up in the bathroom rush, luckily I'm good at creeping around so I don't disturb my sister Amy as I grab my wash bag off my bedside table and my clothes I ironed last night.

After a quick shower and getting dressed into my favourite skinny jeans, black ankle boots and pink vest top and black hooded Cardigan, I sneak downstairs into the small Kitchen dinner just off the small living room. I make a small breakfast one pieces of toast I'm not good at handling stress and the thought of starting Panem Central High School, has caused nothing but stress, although my eldest sister Amy has tried to keep my calm by insisting 'it won't be that bad'. The twins Hayley and Hilary have done nothing to help by telling my every High School scare story they knew and some I'm pretty sure they made up.

I manage to eat my toast in between sips of orange juice, I hear my dad upstairs and it's not long before he appears. "I knew you'd be up early" he says and he gives me the kind smile I love, I've always been a daddy's girl 'I'll drop you off at school if you like, I know how much you've stressed out over going too high school." I say "It's ok I'm going to walk with Beth."

Chaos breaks loose and the voices of Amy and the twins can be heard yelling over the bathroom, whilst mom tries to sort them out." I think I'll set out before they get down for breakfast, I'm nervous enough as it as I don't want to hear any more from the twins." My dad puts the kettle on and says, "Ok Annie whatever you thinks best."

I grab my bag from the hook behind the door "bye" I yell hoping that my sister and my mom hears as I leave I text Beth as a walk knowing that she'll be up by now to I tell her I'll meet her in the park by the swings, I make it to the park swings and it isn't long before Beth shows up. "Hi Annie" Beth calls "you ready?" I stand up from the swing I sat on to wait "sure maybe it' won't be so bad" I say hopefully.

We stay a while and play on the swings and joke around until there's only 10 minuets, then we follow the other kids out the other side, Panem Central High is just across the road from the Park, we say our hellos to our other friends from Junior High and wait for the bell to go, it seem to take way to long for my liking and when it doe eventually ring I have to take a few deep breaths to calm my self before walking through the double door, to start my first day as a High School student.

* * *

**I hope this is a good enough first start to my fist ever fan fiction. Please leave a comment/ review. Thank you!**

**I might write a bit more for Annie before I introduce Finnick.**


	2. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters, all credit for that too Suzanne Collins. (I'm not sure if I need to do this for every chapter, but I really don't wish to get sued or anything.)

Annie's POV

**Slumber Party**

I've been in High school just over one month now, all I can say is so far so good, I made it into the school swim team, I've all ways been a strong swimmer, the biggest shock I had though was trying out for the school pep squad, me and Beth tried out for a laugh, never expecting to actually be selected, we practiced our own joke style cheers in her garden over summer and we either lucked out and got into the world's worst squad or we actually are pretty good I'm not sure which though.

I get in from another day and go straight to my shared room, it's Amy turn to study in the school library we devised schedule so that we take turns at studying at the desk in our room and studying at the school library, I get started on my mountain of homework, finishing it as quickly but as carefully as I can, Maths takes me the longest it always has and it's likely that it always will, I pretty much always get A's in every other subject but my Maths grade is up and down between A – B.

My dad gets home form working at the local biscuit factory early, I'm hoping that if I show him that I've completed my homework he might just grant my request, I've been pleading with my mum and dad since the end of my first week, my mums not home yet and I'm Daddy's little girl I know he's the most likely to agree than my mum, they're worried about boys too but I've been keeping up with my homework since school started and I haven't been any trouble.

"Annie I'm home, I'm getting tea started." He calls to me I've done my homework so I guess helping dad with the tea might also raise my chances of getting what I'm after, I go down stairs and run through the living room to hug dad in the Kitchen, "I know what you're after Annie." He says "I'm not after anything." I answer, my dad's expression says please Annie I know fine well what you want. "Ok you do know, _but_ I've finished my homework, you can check and I haven't been in any trouble, I think I've earned a little reward for that." My dad sighs and takes the shopping for tea out of the bag. "We're having spaghetti Bolognese; I know it's your favourite." He says with a smile, he sometimes likes to wind me up by replying to me like this but I'm not having any of his nonsense. "Dad just please give me my answer and stop making me wait, you know how frustrated I get when you do this." He laughs now "fine Annie you can go to Beth's this weekend, me and your mum already decided but she told me to hold off telling you until Friday there are some rules though." He says "Yay thank you thank you daddy," I shout so loud the neighbours probably heard I give him another hug and a kiss." No telling your mum that the secrets out, act shocked on Friday." He says "Ok dad anything you say."

I could go back upstairs and listen to music until tea, but my dad works hard in a job he doesn't really like, and I do still like to spend time with him, so I stay and help him make tea by making the sauce, my mum will fetch Amy home on from her job as a nanny / cleaner at the Walkers home.

The twins are busy in their room doing homework, watching TV or something, I go upstairs knock on the door and tell the tea will be ready in 5 minutes and to come downstairs "Right" they say back in unison, in the way that only twins can. I leave them to it and return to set the small kitchen table and get drinks, there's not much room when we are all at home and there always some elbow bumping, the twins sit down just as dad is plating up and I'm a little worried Amy and mum won't be here on time until Hayley say, "Amy called my phone a couple of minutes ago to say that her and mum are nearly home." As if on cue the front door opens and Amy and more appear. "Just on time dad says as the come into the kitchen after putting the bags and coats on the hooks by the door. "It smells good" mum says, "Annie helped out with the cooking." He says me and dad bring the plates and the garlic bread before sitting too.

The usual meal time conversation starts, all of us discussing what we did and any plans we might have for the weekend, I keep quiet about the slumber party knowing it's supposed to wait until tomorrow as a surprise, for doing well so far at School. "I like being on the swim team, I think we have a good chance of getting, some medals come competition time." I say. "I'm not sure about being a cheer leader though, I don't really like Cashmere she pretty horrible to people, I only tried out for a joke, I might quit." My mum nearly chokes on her drink as I say that. "Annie don't be silly, you can't quit because of one girl, it's so nice to have a cheer leader in the family and you could use a more girly hobby." . In the past when we had a bit more money, I did Kick boxing, karate and fishing, "I guess I could stick with it a while, I'm not in the main team so I won't be doing any of the competitions. I'm in the squad that dances when no one watches."

"Do you mind if I go to the park for a bit?" I ask once Tea has been finished," it's the twin's night to wash up and my home works done, I could use a bit of fresh air." "Fine Annie dear, just be back before it gets too dark." My mum reply's I kiss my mums cheek and thank her before picking up my light Jacket and heading out the front door.

I jog to the park for some alone time while the rest from my family watch whatever happens to be on TV. The Birdsong Park near where I live and go to school is actually quite large, it has a children's play park, a river me and my dad fish in at weekends and there are also many different trails used by walkers and cyclists, I avoid the kids playground as it's usually the spot that teenagers around my age go to drink and smoke, it's only really used by young children on weekend mornings.

The fishing spot I frequent with my dad is where I finally choose to go, since it'll be quiet there as it's not used for fishing at night, I like the sound of the river I find it calming, I take out the book I'm most fascinated with at this moment in time, it's a poetry book there was a Panem School competition to find the best young poet, and the prize was to have your pomes turned into a small book, I entered but I'm pretty bad at poetry, a young boy won and pen named himself Finnly, they produced a book of his sea themed poems, the mermaid one is my favourite, I read a few and wish I was that good.

There's a chill in the air and the sky is now inky blue it's 9pm, I could stay out until 10pm I make my way back through the Park passing only a couple of dog walkers, and a few people on the streets I'm home in just a few short minutes, "I'm back" I call as I enter and re hang my coat and remove the thin poetry book to take it back upstairs and put it with my other favourite books in the small draw of my bedside table.

I like I nice hot bath when I have the chance, and I take it whilst everyone else is doing other things, I manage a good long half an hour before my mum knocks on the door to ask how much longer I'll be. "I'm just getting out." I quickly dry myself put on my PJ's and wrap my hair in a towel to stop it dripping on my top, I clean my teeth and get out the bathroom as quick as I can.

In my room I towel dry my hair as best as I can, I don't like using the hair dryer on it because that just makes it much curlier and more Unmanageable than it is normally, I got out my clothes for the next day and iron them.

My school day is pretty uneventful, I take in as much as I can during lessons, write down my homework so I don't forget what needs to be done, at Dinner I sit with Beth and some of the girls from the Cheer squad, unfortunately Cashmere decides to join us, I'm mostly tune her out, or I'd probably hit her and she's not worth the trouble it's create to do it, so I force a smile and reply politely. "so Annie did your parents agree to the slumber party yet?" I give Beth a small kick under the table, we promised not to mention it near Cashmere, but she clearly forgot in her excitement. Whilst I'm trying to decried what I should say, Cashmere jumps in. "Great a slumber party, and love the chance to get to know our two new member better." She says smiles at me in a way that say I'm going to make your party hell. "When is it what time?" Cashmere adds "It's this weekend _if_ Annie's parent agree." Sometimes I truly wish Beth would keep her mouth closed; as much as I love her she has trouble keeping secrets long. "Just sneak out or do it any way Annie." Cashmere says, I give in because I really need a break from my busy house and maybe Cashmere won't be so bad. "My dad agreed to let me come over last night, it's supposed to be a surprise my mum's going to tell me and no doubt give me a huge list of rules to comply with." "Greet I can't wait." Cashmere says before picking up her dinner try and walking off without saying bye.

The rest of my afternoon goes well, I text my mum to remind her that I have swim practice and that it's my night to do homework in the library. My swim practice goes well and I'm sure that my technique and speed have improved a bit; I wish Rachel the girls' team captain would do a better job, she only joined because it'd look good on her college application. After practice I get most of my home work that needs a computer I'll do the res sat on my bed later, I can't be late to meet my mum in the car park or Tea will be cold.

I get in to my mum's car, usually we don't talk much but she says, "you know the slumber Party you've been asking for at Beth." I look hopeful and pretend not to know what is coming. "Well me and you dad agree you can go._ However_ there must be _no_ _boys_ except Beth's brother if he's home, no booze and Beth's Parents_ must_ be there." I'm just about to give my mum a hug and then stop remembering that she's driving. "Thanks mum." "I'll be calling Beth's parent to go over everything and make sure they will definitely be home." My mum says as she stops the car outside our house and removes the keys.

At teatime I shovel my food in and don't pay much attention, I could be eating dirt and I wouldn't care, I answer any questions asked with mostly yes and no's, as I consider what I'm going to take with me to Beth's house, certainty nothing Cashmere might accidently leave with, she's been known to shop lift for attention, her lawyer dad usually fixes things for her, I'm sure she wouldn't want most of my things but that wouldn't stop her stealing out of spite. I finish my last bite of my tea and thank dad for cooking and hand my dish to Amy because it's her night to clean, I go upstairs to make my final decision on what too take.

Most slumber parties are just one night but ever since me and Beth 7 or 8 they turned into Saturday and Sunday parties with her dad dropping us of at school and taking my sleep over bag back to my house on his way to work, I finally dig out everything I need from my PJ's and clothes, I put them in the holdall I normally use for swimming practice, and I put my books for Mondays lessons in my school bag. I get an early night I hate missing out on to much sleep, and slumber parties usually involve more movies than sleeping.

On Saturday I get to Beth's just after dinnertime, she lives in a mansion in the richer area just outside of Panem city; she lives in a small mansion made of wood, I love the house because it's beautiful but it kind of creeps me out it's the sort of place you could imagine a horror movie being set at, there are neighbour not far away but if you screamed they wouldn't hear you. Beth's dad opens the door "it's good to see you again Annie, Beth's up stairs, you can go straight up." "Thanks." I reply and make my way upstairs while my mum who drove me he chats to Beth's dad a while.

I knock on Beth's door before entering, even though I've been told many times that I can just come straight in. "Come in Annie." How'd you know it was me? I say "It could have been Cashmere." "Nope Cashmere's never on time, and she would have just barged in, whereas even with permission you still insist on knocking." I put my bags in Beth's walk in wardrobe out of the way and sit on her bed to watch TV.

Thankfully Cashmere the ever late doesn't show up until 4 pm by the time me and Beth have successfully eaten a load of unhealthy snacks, annoyed her older brother Charlie and taken over his Wii U and I've beaten him at most of the games on Nintendo Land, "you know Charlie really fancies you Annie. He pretends he doesn't but he does, it's the only reason he lets us bother him and play on his Wii U." I burst out laughing "you're kidding me there's no way, he a senior and a football player, he could have any of the pretty girls he wants."

Cashmere dragged 2 suitcases on wheels and Beth's dad fetches her school bag up. "I have you got enough stuff." I ask "you can't ever have enough stuff Annie." Cashmere says it like she's educating a small child. "Did I hear boy talk?" she adds clearly interested. "I was just telling Annie about my brother's crush on her." Cashmere laughs now. "Don't be stupid Annie's not nearly pretty enough, for him, he likes girls like me." "I don't care who Charlie likes, I wouldn't date him any way it'd be too weird he's been like my only brother all my life."

"Are you going to be alright with all Cashmere's things?" Beth's dad asks "We've got it dad we're big strong girls." Beth says. "I'm going to order Pizza for you all for tea, so decide what you'd like the come find me I'll be watching the golf downstairs." He doesn't wait for us to reply and shuts the door, and leaves too things.

Me and Beth decided to go for the Super Spicy Special pizza and some garlic potato wedges with Ketchup dip, we've been trying to see if we can survive eating the whole pizza we've only ever managed to get through half in past attempts, Cashmere on the other hand goes for a boring salad "the calories will go straight to your thighs." She says, "We don't normally pig out so much, it's a sleep over thing, where we eat as much junk food as we like." I tell her hoping she won't spoil the fun by making a big deal out of it. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when you're fat."

We look though the fashion magazines of Cashmeres, at the pricy clothes and shoes only she and Beth will ever afford, I sit the hoping that just maybe if I got a good enough job I might be able to afford one dress or piece of Jewellery. "It must be so hard being poor." Cashmere says with a pitying expression. I scowl back at her and love to break her pretty fake nose. I ball up my fist ready to hit her," the foods here Beth's dad calls." Thankful for the interruption "I'll get it." I say to Beth and Cashmere, Beth releases a sigh and Cashmere remains blissfully unaware for how close I was to hitting her.

I collect the Pizzas and Cashmere's salad from Beth's dad "Thanks for buying us Tea." I say Beth's dad has always been kind to me, "It's no problem, I'm finishing up some stuff for work later in my study, if you need anything though just knock on my door." I take everything back to Beth's we got drinks for downstairs earlier "ok, here's you salad Cashmere." I join Beth on the bed for our Pizza challenge. Cashmere sits there looking horrified as me and Beth take it in turns to eat a slice of pizza without taking a drink in between, Beth manages three pieces and I force down a forth before I can't stand the heat either, "I win" I yell after downing a cup of Sprite. we share the garlic wedges and Beth takes the rest of our pizza to Charlie, he loves the spicy one and unlike me and Beth he can manage a whole one by himself.

We get ready for bed before our movie marathon, and to my surprise Cashmere pulls face mask pedicure and manicure kits from one of her bags, "I never sleep without my nightly spa treatments, and since it's a slumber party, I'm going to share with you two, Annie could use being made prettier." I try my best to ignore that comment and just enjoy the free pampering.

Ten it's time for the part of the night that's possibly worse than putting up with Cashmere, Horror movie marathon, Beth picks her favourite scary films to watch and I scream more than the victims. "You know what will make this much better?" Cashmere says with a wicked smile, "vodka" she pulls out two bottles from one of her bags. "Cool, I sometimes steal some of my dad's" Beth say trying to be cool, she wouldn't dare though her dad would go nuts if he found out.

Cashmere sets rules for a drinking game; "we have to knock back a drink for death, excessive blood, drink for horror movie clichés (faux-scares and other fare) and drink for sex or heavy making out and petting." With those rules I'll be drunk in 5 minutes.

Beth puts on movie and within half an hour, I'm sneakily giving mine to Beth's potted plant and wishing I had never started, after a while the movie is forgotten and "let's play truth or dare." Beth says slurring her words "I'll start Cashmere truth or dare?" "Truth" Cashmere replies, "Ok is it true you slept with the whole football team?" Beth asks "yes all of them and a couple of swim team boys." "Your turn Annie." Cashmere says. "Truth or dare?" Maybe I'm being brave or more likely just stupid drunk, "dare" I hear myself say automatically wishing I could take it back. "Ring Max from the swim team and ask him out, we all know you fancy him." Cashmere hands me her phone with Max's number highlighted." I do like Max so I press to dial. He doesn't pick up but then answer phone comes on so I leave him a message. "Hiiiii Max it's Annie form the swim team, do you wann get some food or watch I movie with me sometime? Love you bye." I hang up Beth and Cashmere are laughing hysterically at me.

When we get bored of playing, Cashmere goes to the guest room next door and takes her things with her, I stay with Beth, we stick to tradition and share her bed, it's well past 12pm when we wake up next morning, we have a light brunch "I have to go home today, girls me and my boyfriend have plans. I'm going to call my dad and get my stuff, keep the last bottle of vodka as a thank you gift." She leaves me and Beth at the dinning room table.

After Cashmere goes we lunge by the pool and try to stick to activities that don't make our heads hurt more. We have tea and return to Beth's room to finish out movie marathon, neither of us really wants anymore vodka, so Beth stashes it for another time, we fall asleep part way through one of the movies.

I wake up before Beth too get my stuff together for school and use the bathroom, when Beth's up I watch TV until she's ready the we go downstairs for breakfast I'm much hungrier than I was yesterday I manage 3 pieces of toast and cereal. "Are you nearly ready girls?" Beth's dad calls to us "Well be late if we don't go soon." We're coming" Beth answers with a roll of her eyes, her dad helps us get our bags into his car and drives us to school for another day.

**I'm glad this chapter is done now. I had computer and saving issues so I thought I'd never finish.**

**Finnick was meant to be in this chapter until I realised swimming competitions don't start till winter. so I took that part out and it'll be next chapter. I'm starting with Annie POV and finishing it with Finnick's.**

**Please review/ comment and favourite, fic please. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Fish Bowl

Disclaimer I still Don't own the Hunger Games or it's Charaters

**This chapter starts in Annies POV and changes to Finnicks.**

**I have had to make a change to the swimming season; I wasn't sure when it was I hear it's usually December for boys and spring for girls but in this fic it occurs in December for boys and girls so that Finnick and Annie can meet. (. Boys and girls are still being judged separately I hope that's ok with you all.)**

* * *

Annies POV

Swimming season start soon, it's early practices now, our first competition is this week and today we'll be given the details of our first competition, I head to the girls changing rooms, with the dented locker, and wooden benches, I greet my team mates and get ready for my early morning swim. After changing and getting a quick rinse in the shower I head to the poolside.

Our swimming facilities aren't great; we have a few rows of benches for spectators, a small area that classes as the commentators box and the smallest pool size with six lanes. The boys from our Team have the first three lanes closest to the spectator stands and the girls the next three.

After warming up I pick the furthest lane from the boys, today we're practicing, the butterfly technique as it's largely considered the hardest, and it's a team weak point, after the hour is up I'm tired but I think I've improved somewhat.

Coach Daniels blows his whistle, "quiet get your showers and change quickly, then come sit back on the spectators benches and I'll give you the information on our first away, competition." We all obey and within a few minutes we're all sat on the benches eagerly awaiting the details.

"Our first competition is against a fairly new school, The South District Specialist School, we'll be meeting At Panem train station at 9 AM, and traveling down on the express train, then our rivals have kindly offered to let us use there buses to get from the train station to our hotel and form the hotel to their Aquatics Centre. You must get 2 permission slips signed one for the trip and the second, is to give permission to be filmed for TV, there is a documentary about some of their schools students, some of the footage is also going to the local new channel since we are the first school to be invited to swim in their facilities, if your parents have any questions they can phone me, my number is on the letters. Does anyone have any questions?" At the mention of TV cameras everyone starts chatting excitedly except me, I'm horrified at the thought of being on TV my mother probably won't want me filmed anyway not in a skimpy swim suite. Coach Daniels dismisses us I pick up my bag and grab the forms anyway before heading to my first class of the day.

When the bell finally rings for dinner I'm glad, I worked up a huge appetite in swim class, in the cafeteria I get mac and cheese a banana and a bottle of water, since I don't like guessing the meat loaf meat and I'm not fond of the vegetarian food, normally I'd sit with Beth but she has an afternoon gymnastics class, so I take my food try to an empty table by the window and sit by myself I sometimes enjoy being alone.

I put my tray down and drop my bag, just as I pick up my fork I spot Max, the boy from the swim team that I drunk dialled whilst playing truth or dare I totally forgot I called him till we met at school he didn't mind though and agreed to a date, my parents won't let me date until I'm 18 but I agreed as long as he kept quiet. He sees me too and heads over to sit at my table I give him my most evil death glare.

Things were going well between us until Cashmere threw a party at her house, I couldn't get permission to go as there wouldn't be any parental supervision but Max went. I found out the day after from Beth that he cheated on me and slept with Cashmere, he tried to deny it at first and said Beth lied, It wasn't just beth though the whole school knew, Since then he been pestering to get back together with me.

"Hey Annie have you forgiven me yet, for that thing with Cashmere?" he says like it was nothing major, I glare at him "read my facial expression idiot, you can't do things like that, and just expect me to forgive you." I try to keep my voice low enough so the others eating around us don't hear." Oh come on Annie we were good together, you should forgive me." I lose my temper now "IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING THE ONLY THING YOU'LL GET IS MY FOOT KICKING YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS YOU'LL NEVER FIND THEM AGAIN." I storm off now not waiting for a reply.

I remain irritated for the rest of the day, even Beth gives me space knowing it's better to let me calm down by myself. At home time I walk back through the park and stop a while by the river for some peace and quiet before returning to the madness of home getting back just in time for Tea. "I'm home" I call to my family. Whilst putting my coat away. "You're later than normal." My mum says not really angry just questioning." Bad day, I needed some air and a bit of time to myself, I feel a bit better now." Smiling a little I leave my school and swimming bags in the living room over teatime.

Everyone else is already at the dinner table sitting down; mum goes to help dad plate up dinner then they bring tea over, I don't much pay attention to what I am eating or the mealtime conversation, when tea is finished, it's my night to wash up my mum offers to dry them since I had a bad day. "Do you want to talk about it dear?" my mum asks clearly trying to be helpful. "Not really it'll be fine, just idiots at school, it's nothing I can't handle." I remember the permission slips in my bag, I'd forgotten about after my bad mood.

"There is something, it's the swim team's first swimming competition on Friday there's two forms that have to be signed before I can take part, the first is permission for the trip and the second is so that we can be filmed. " My mum looks surprised "filmed? What would they want to do that for? "I explain what my coach said, to my surprise my mum smiles at this "ooohhhh my little Annie on TV, I could get some time off and come watch, maybe your dad and sisters could come too, your dad could do with some time off, I'll speak to your dads sister and see if she can get us into her hotel and to the school about letting Amy Hillary and Hayley come." I get the forms wishing my mum had hated the idea, she signs them I go upstairs while her and my dad talk thing over.

What's left of my week passes fast, my permission slips handed in my mum and dad manage to get time off, to come and watch me first competition, our school allows my sisters to come as long as they get work to do form there teachers whilst away.

Early on Friday morning we meet up with the rest of the team and Coach Daniels at the Train station, it'll take 2 hours to get, I sit with my team mates and my family sit with some of the other parents who decided to make the trip down, they'll have to get taxis to their accommodation once we arrive, the train journey feels like it takes much longer than 1 hour and by the time we arrive, everyone's glad to be out in the fresh sea air, thank fully the school buses are waiting for us and it's no long before we reach our hotel.

I'm sharing a room with Melisa she's a freshman and new to the team too, we get on well and sometimes have dinner and classes together. Our room isn't great and it looks kind of dated but I've seen worse, we've been given until dinner time to unpack, explore and do a couple of warm up laps of the pool but we're no allowed out of the hotel complex, Coach Daniels said we will make a trip to the beech as long as everyone stick to the rules and behaves. We make our way too the buses an hour after dinner to get to the aquatics centre for the first heats.

It's only a 10 minute ride and as we pull up outside I'm surprised by the size for their teams facilities it's a very modern building and you can tell it's new. We're met off the bus by Jack "I'm you tour guide today." He says smiling happily "the Aquatics centre was only completed this year, the old building had become unsafe and had to be closed. If you'll follow me I'll take you inside and get you all signed in.

The reception area is spacious with pale blue carpet and white walls and a large wooden reception desk, "On the first floor we have gym and a small area for people to take a break and get a coffee, and access to the upper level seating area for spectators." He says still smiling, I pretty certain his smile must be stuck to his face. "Please sign in at reception then the girls go through the double doors to the left and into the guest changing room and Boys the same but to the right instead of the left. Thank you."

I'm glad to leave the overly happy tour guide, for the changing rooms after signing in we were all issued a locker key with numbers on and told to give them to our coach until after the competition, I change quietly and sit down and wait until were told we can go to the poolside, my nerves come back and I feel really sick, there a knock on the poolside door and a girl asks if we are ready and tells us that after our name has been said we should wave so the spectators and cameras can see who we are, we're lead out single file to the poolside.

The commentator Colin announces our school and team name and says each of our names, I smile and wave as my names announced and try not to throw up. "Now it's time for the home team the tridents." Colin says enthusiastically. They are lead in unbelievably by a man who's dressed as a typical fisherman and might actually be one, waving a trident, the crowd go nuts and for a while it almost deafening as the announce the team captain "Finnick Odair" Colin yells. He is a massive boy, over six feet tall bronze skinned and bronze haired with the most striking green eyes I've ever seen. He seems to be limping slightly. As if my nerves weren't bad enough, the commentator goes on. "He was the junior Olympic champion winning gold in several swimming events and he's hoping to be selected for the Panem Olympics this year." I feel faint and want to run home now.

* * *

Finnick's POV

My names announced I wave and blow kisses at the spectators knowing they'll just love it, I try to ignore my limp and my slight shoulder injury I got from a sleep walking incident, there's a girl on the other team who looks like she might throw up faint or both so I turn to her now and give her my best smile and a quick thumbs up, we're sent to our seats on the other side of the pool.

First race will be the girls 500 meter butterfly, the sick looking girl is up I think her name is Annie, I half feel sorry for her she'll be lucky just to survive this, they warm up a little before standing on the starting blocks, they get into position to dive and the whistle blows, she dives in poorly and I wince for her, her rhythm is off through the race she pulls up a bit but not much and comes dead last, when she finally gets out she's sobbing badly and her coach goes to comfort her, I wish I could put my arm round her and give some advice, Annie's probably never competed under so much pressure before.

when her next race comes round Annie seems to have a look of determination on her face and I'm truly hoping she can do better and redeem herself a bit, she swims better this time and makes 4th place, she smiles when she gets out this time and actually looks quite pretty, the rest of her races go well and she a consistent 3rd which is great against my team, in the end she finishes as the best in her girls team the rest of her team mate come 5th of worse, At the South District specialist school we have the best coaches in Panem is it's not a great surprise we do so well the girls finals will be tomorrow.

There's a short between the girls and the boys, the girls can get dressed if they want, so I use the time to warm up and test my shoulder and ankle it isn't great and I dropped most of my swimming categories, to concentrate on my favourites and hope I can get through it, the school physio gives me a final check-up to ensure I'm safe too swim.

When everyone is back I stand up ready to get into my lane, I'm in the very end lane right next to where Annie is watching, she looks at my curiously and I give her a quick smile before standing on the start blocks, I take position ready to dive and when the whistle blows I make my flawless entrance, I pace myself and then put on enough speed to take first place, at the end I smash my fist in the water happy I still won despite my injuries.

I take first place in my next three races but have to pull out of the last one as my shoulder hurts to bad and I don't want to push it anymore today. I really wanted to complete all four of my categories, instead of watching the rest I head to the changing room to get dressed and then make a trip to the physio to get some treatment.

Annie and the other kids from her school are boarding the busses to return their hotel for the evening, I meet up with Mags to go home, I could stay out with my friends a while but I hate to leave Mags, she had a stroke and has been home a month now, she insisted on making the journey to see me swim. Bay my friend and the girls swim team captain drove us here, she lives not far from us and she drives me to school sometimes.

I help Mags into the front passenger seat and get in the back, it's about fifteen minutes ride home, we live in the exclusive Victors village it's a gated community where only the wealthy of District 4 live, Mags used to be the best botanist in Panem and up until recently she still gave guest lectures at colleges.

"Finnick are you coming to our beach party barbecue on Sunday to celebrate the end of our first competition. Our school is throwing for both teams ? " Bay asks, I wish she wouldn't, not so soon after Mags's illness "no I don't think so I have work I need to do for class." Mags turns in her seat to look at me. "Don't use that work non sense, I know fine well your refusing because you don't want to leave me, I'll be fine go out with your friends have fun, even if it's just a hour you spend to long trying to care for me." I huff feeling unhappy about it knowing that Bay asked in front of mags so that, Mags would insist I join in. "Fine then but I'm not staying long, is it going to be at the usual spot? Bay smiles "I'm sure we could get permision for Mags to come, some of the parents who came with the other team will be there, if you call our coach when you get in" we pull up to mine and Mags's house "I guess I could. Would you like to go to the barbecue Mags?" she dosen't hesitate with her reply "I love barbecues you know that." "Fine then we'll both come, thanks for the lift." I get out of the car and open the door for Mags, she wave's Bay off as I open our front door.

Mags follows me into the kitchen," I'll just make the call to my coach then we'll start tea ok" I call him and he agrees to Mags coming along, Mags is getting the vegetables out "do you want to help?"Mags nods and grins her lopsided grin at me, she can't smile properly since the stroke. I do most of the vegetables and preparing the fish, at first after Mags stroke I tried to do too much for her once she came home but now we've adopted a good routine. Mags helps where she can, but I do most the cooking and the cleaning for us.

Once the fish is baked and the vegetables are ready, we sit down too eat we have some of the fresh lemonade Mags still likes to make, I bought her an electric juicer as a welcome home from hospital gift so she could continue to make it. You're going to win tomorrow aren't you little Finnick?" Mags is proud of my swimming achievements, "Hopefully Mags as long as my arm holds out I should get something." I would have quit pool swimming because I hate how small they are compared to the ocean, I often call them Fish bowls, there's not much to see in open water competitions unless it's on TV Mags would just fall asleep so I keep up pool swimming for her. After tea I put the dishes in the dish washer and go to join mags in the living room.

Our living room is large and has sliding glass doors onto the patio and a view of the beech and sea just beyond it. Mags is half asleep on the sofa watching the news, "I think it's time for bed Mags, I'm kind of tired myself and we both need to be up early for the swimming finals." Mags nods sleepily in agreement. She used to sleep upstairs but to make things easier for her at home we had the study next to the bathroom turned in to a downstairs en suite for her and the upstairs is mine now, I wait in the living room while she has a shower and cleans her teeth then I check to make sure she all right before I go to my own room.

she insisted I take the largest bed room I put my things in this room and took Mags to her new one, it's painted pale yellow with slidding glass doors onto the balcony, on the balcony there's two sun loungers and a small table with two chairs, when the weather is good I sometimes like to sleep on one of the lungers, but it's cold tonight so I decide to sleep in my bed after using the bathroom. I hope I'll sleep well tonight and not sleep walk down the stairs again.

The Sun is just starting to rise when I get up, I love to watch the sun rise in the morning the beautiful blue purple sky change orange red, Often when watching the sun rise or set I wish I could paint, however I'm more a poet than an artisit. Out on the balcony I watch a while before using my bathroom for the morning, I make porridge for breakfast and use some of the fruit Mags grows in her green houses, Mags appears as I'm squeezing what I'm certain is an un healthy amount of honey into my bowl.

"You have enough in there Finnick? Are you sure you don't want some porridge with your honey and fruit?" she laughs and mess's my hair as she take the seat next to me she smushes banana and soft berries into hers.

Bay arrives not long after to drive us back to the aquatics centre, Mags insists on putting on the radio and trying to sing along, even though she doesn't know what half the songs are she ends up humming along mostly, me and Bay sing the ones we know the words to. It's not long before Bay's dropping us off right outside the centre so Mags won't have far too go. Bay will park on the car park nearby and walk over.

I leave Mags at the reception she has a seat reserved on the front row and special one of the guides will make sure she gets there alright. I sign in and head for the home changing rooms, I put on my banana yellow swim shorts and my goggles around my neck I hate the swim hats and refuse to ware it, the phisyo checks out my shoulder and allows me to do my warm up lap, it feels better than it did yesterday so I'm hoping I'll do well.

Once the teams have returned the finals get under way, Annie is the surprise of her team she beats Bay into first place, in her first race then going on to take 2nd and two 3rd places, she clearly the best swimmer on her girls team as no one else comes close and she ends up being the only girls to get any medals. She's clearly thrilled and crying with joy this time by her success and she deserves every bit of it, she should probably be at our school instead of hers.

After a short break and some warm ups, I'm ready to go and feeling more confident than yesterday, in my races I finish first, two of the boys from Annie's team get 3rd place, the members of each team shake hands, overall the Tridents clean up as our coaches hoped we would, I head to the showers with my team mates and then dress, the documentary makers want a few words from each of the winners, I change quickly and head to the spot poolside where the interview will take place.

"Well finnick it's been a great day for you, 4 first place finishes how are you feeling now?" the interviewer holds the microphone out too me. "Obviously I'm thrilled to come first in all my races it a good start to my season." I give her the smile all the girls love. Then she continues "Do you really think you'll be able to make the Panem Olympic squad this year? "If I keep swimming like this and avoid injury and illness I'd like to hope so yes." She's a bit flirtier then she probably should be, with a boy of sixteen, but she's more professional than some. "Thanks for your time Finnick your all ways such a pleasure to speak too."

Annie's up next as the only girl to win anything that wasn't on my team, she looks like she's walking to her death. I stay by the camera lady as she asks her first question I point at my smile in the hope Annie will remember hers. "Annie how do you feel to be the only girl on your team to win any races today?" Her eye's nervously flick to mine "er.. well at least someone won something and the boys did well." I'm still pointing at my face and smiling like an idiot when Annie seems to get the point and smiles a little herself." The interviewer senses Annie's nerves "Thanks Annie I hope the rest of you swimming season goes well."

There's enough time between the end of the competition and the barbecue for Annie's team to go to the hotel and change if they and to pack so that they are already to go once the barbecue is done. The weather is all ways quite warm in District 4 even in December it's rarely below 25 degrees so it's still quite good weather to be outside, I stay in my school yellow T-shirt turquoise shorts and white trainers and go to meet Mags, we chat with others from my school before walking the short distance to the stretch of beech our school normally uses for its barbecues and outdoor fare stalls.

There's not long to the coach with Annie's team arrive we all clap as instructed to by Our teacher, the fire pit has been lit the picnic tables are ready, the student studying catering are cooking for us, it not long before the two teams are talking, I just want food so I hang out as close to the barbecue as can, just waiting for something to eat I'm the first to the food with two plates one for me and the other for Mags I grab us some seafood skewers and chilli dip and chicken legs with some salad I take them to the Picnic Mags is at.

"Here you go, Mags thanks for saving me a seat." I put down the plate and go for napkins and drinks, Mags is already eating her seafood when I return, and Bay's fetched Annie over they sit opposite us. "It's good for you to join us Annie, you look better than you did in your interview." She blushes a bit "No one told me they were going to actually make me speak to the cameras." She takes a bite of her food and and swallows. "my mums pestered them for a copy to show her friends I'll never live it down." Mags pats Annie's hand and I finish devouring my food. "Anyone want anything more?" Annies shake her head looking like she's having a hard enough time swallowing what she has already. Mags and Bay both say no.

When teas finished we gather around the fire pit for marshmallows, Mags sits on a folding chair talking to Annie's mum and dad a little way from where me Bay Annie and her sisters are. I watch the bright flames dance a while, when I next look to Annie she's pulling out a book to read, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I read the title, how could she bring it here? Clearly she wants to make people laugh. Before a realise it I'm up and snatching her book from her hands, I toss it into the fire and watch as the pages blacken and curl to ashes, Annie beats her fist on my back "What did you do that for? it's out of print I can't get another." She shrieks I don't have time to answer as her fist connects with my nose, there's a sickening crunch as blood pours from my nose, the teachers are over demanding to know what's going on Annie's the first with her explanation, I don't argue with her version of events.

At the hospital I'm more bothered about missing the marshmallows and samores then my nose, thankfully the break is clean and it'll heal ok by itself, I look a mess though Mags demands to know why I burned Annie's book. "Please can we just go home, I get it I'm grounded and I shouldn't have done it." Despite Mags repeatedly trying to make me answer I don't, I sulk all the way and go up to my room without saying more, I check out my ugly bruises in the mirror and finish in the bathroom quick before getting ready for bed.

Sleep doesn't come easily and I know the only way I will is if I do something to make things better with Annie, by now though she'll have gone home and be in her own bed, Pacing the room I try to think of anything that might help, whilst facing the bookcase in my room I'm seized by the perfect idea, I return to my bed and get on my hands and knees, pulling out the things I've stored under it. I'm looking for my mother's Jewellery box I know I hid it in there, finally I pull the box out and locate the item I wish to send Annie, in the study next door I wrap the gift in the only paper I have, which says Happy birthday in rainbow letters it'll do though, Then I write and discard 3 letters before settling on the one I feel is right then I put the contents into a padded envelope.

I don't know Annie's address but I know Bay will, after a long and pleading phone call she gives in since she knows I just want to make things right and not worse, I go straight to the post office and send it as an important delivery by currier she'll have my apology by this afternoon, I leave the Post office feeling much better knowing Mags would approve.

* * *

**I thought of a good way to extend the first chapter, So I'll add Finnick POV the beginning and a little more to the start of Annie's POV the rest will stay as it is.**

**Thanks for reading please leave a comment/review and favourite my fic!**


	4. Frosty Finnick

**Disclaimer Guess what I still don't own the huger games or it's charators**

**I know it's still a while until Christmas yet, but it is December in Panem.**

Finnicks POV

**Frosty Finnick**

"_'Tis__ the season to be jolly , Fa la la la la la la la la." I sing loudly whilst packing_ me and Mags are making the trip into Panem City for Christmas, we're going to stay with Uncle Beetee and auntie Wiress, they aren't actually my aunt and uncle they are friends of Mags she meet a long time ago but we're all so close we think of each other as family, at Christmas we spend alternate Christmas's here at district four and in the City and it's our turn to visit them.

I've packed Mags's hand knitted jumpers and every pair of Jeans I own, plus my collection of beanie hats, scarfs, 2 body warmers, gloves underwear my lace up leather boots that are badly scuffed but I won't let Mags throw them out as the still fit perfectly. I'm finally up to packing the new pyjamas Mags bought me, I don't normally sleep in PJ's but Mags says it'd be rude to sleep at someone else's house and wander round naked So I pack them, my tooth brush and the few other bathroom items I need. I helped Mags pack yesterday so we would be running around last minute.

When I've gotten my two bags down stairs I put them by the front door, Mags insisted on baking some Brownies and cookies as a gift to Wiress and Beetee she just taking the off the wire cooling rack and putting them into an air tight plastic box for transport, we're catching the first train out of the District at 6.30 am as neither me nor Mags enjoy being on the train when it gets packed we'll arrive at about 7.30 am and Beetee and Wiress offered to pick us up in their car since they don't want me and Mag swatting for a taxi in the cold.

At the station I get one of the staff to help me load the bags into the racks above our seats, Mags waits in the passenger seating area of the station, then I go back and escort Mags to the train we're traveling first class so will have it all to ourselves, Mags can take a nap and I can stretch out my long legs.

Once the train is in motion I put on My ipod knowing the rocking motion of the train will have Mags sleeping very soon, we decide to get breakfast and head to the dinning carriage just down form ours, I order a big cooed breakfast with eggs and sausage, and Mags has the porridge, after we've eaten and mad a stop at the toilet for Mags we return to our carriage I I put on my Christmas playlist and listen a while but it's not long before Mags is sleeping and I'm hunting for the baked goods mags packed I find them and decided the Beetee and Wiress won't mind me snaking on one.

Just a few minutes later and I'm stuffing the box back into Mags bag and waking her ready to disembark, I wave madly too Beetee and Wiress as we pull in He helps me get the bags and Mags off the train, we hug and greet each other it feels like to long since we last saw each other. It's a fairly short ride to the house Beetee and Wiress own It has a great view of Birdsong park Beetee and wires live together but aren't married of dating they're just friends who share a house we un load the car and take the sutcases and bags up to the guest rooms.

There are no en suites here but there's a large family bathroom out of everyone I take the longest in the bathroom but I'm up so early that it doesn't cause any problems, the living room is spacious with a log fire place, there's also a kitchen dining room and two studies filled with gadgets computers and technological equipment, I don't really understand.

I've asked many times what Jobs Beetee and Wires have but the only answer I got was that they couldn't tell me and it's secrete, whatever they do they very rich and could live somewhere nicer but for whatever reason they settled here.

After Mags decides to read in her room and I go downstairs, to play with Beetee's very large flat screen TV, he has a large control system that dose everything, the living room lights and TV to the alarm system I'm not supposed to touch it as I have a less then great record when it comes to technology, but I'm like a little toddler that just his to do the opposite of any instructions given.

less than 5 minutes later I have to knock on Beetees study "Beeetttteee" I say pocking my head round the door "what did you break Finnick?" he says with a half amused smile "I didn't break anything, I just may have turned a few things on with your super everything controller." He comes out of his study and into the living room the lights are flashing on and off, the TVs changing channels and his stereo is playing a foreign station. "After the last time you were here when you turned on all the alarms and somehow the system password, I modified it." He takes the controller and holds it so I can see he taps settings "see the one that says reset press that." When I do the radio, TV and lights turn off; he puts it on to the main menu and shows me how to work individual electrical appliances, "I made it easier to work for idiots like you. I'll be finished in my study soon why don't you help Wiress with dinner? " he says fondly "ok Beetee I'll give up playing with the controller a while."

In the Kitchen Wiress is preparing meat for the over, "Do you need any help?" Wiress jumps slightly "I didn't realise you were there you're so quiet for someone so tall, and yes you can help we're having a roast dinner you can help with the veg," I peel, chop and the veg then I stick it in the steamer, when the meats ready I mash the potatoes and Wiress put the cooked veg into bowls to be served at the table. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if Mags is ready I saw while washing my hands.

I knock on Mags door and enter, at some point she fell asleep reading so I shake her gently to wake her up. "Dinners ready Mags." She yawns sleepily and rubs her eyes and stands up and gets her walking stick we go downstairs together. Beetee and Wiress are in the kitchen waiting Beetee is filling a jug with water and Wiress is bringing some glasses over.

"Looks good " Mags says looking more alert now we sit down and fill our plates with food, "What are you thinking of doing whilst you're in the city?" Wires asks "We're going to do some shopping and watch the Nutcracker on Christmas Eve At the Panem ballet theatre, Finnick got us tickets online." I smile "It's an early Christmas gift, front row too. No expense spared." I help myself to seconds "There's a Christmas Fare on at the local high school if you'd like to come with us, we were thinking of dropping into Mellarks bakery after." Mags answers as I chew my food "we'd love to wouldn't we Finnick." I nod enthusiastically. "Talking of the bakery I made you some cookies and brownies." I wince slightly as I swallow the last of my second helping of food." Mags notices "Finnick how many did you eat." She knows me too well "just a few there are some left. I'll bring them down if you want."

When I've had a few minutes to digest after the plates have been cleared away, I get the goodies Mags baked, everyone's in the living room when I return, with a box of Christmas decorations for the tree we allway decorate the tree together, there's a plate for what's left of the baked goods I open the box and put them on the plate. "See I didn't eat them all." I say proudly "I made extra to be sure." Mags says from her chair by the tree.

We decorate the tree and Beetee plugs the lights in, we all clap and cheer. The sit down to watch an old classic Christmas film, then Beetee warms some Mulled wine and we play Pictionary me and Beetee vs Mags and Wiress. I'm terrible at drawing, no one can make out my pictures, I blame the Mulled wine Mags and Wiress win, we clean up whilst Mags and Wiress get ready for bed, I check on Mags before getting ready and going to bed.

Everyone else is sleeping as I go down stairs in my turquoise school sweatshirt and jogging pants, I have a quick breakfast of cereal, and a glass of water after breakfast I put the dish in the washer and grab a bottle of water from the fridge, normally I'd go swimming in the sea but whilst I'm in the city I make do with a jog in the park, I put my I pod armband on my black trainers and beanie hat. I have a spare key so that I can come and go as I please so I don't need to disturb anyone, I lock up again as I leave.

In my times coming to birdsong I've used all the jogging paths and found my way around, I chooses the most demanding jogging path since I've done a lot of eating lately, it's quite hilly and lined with trees and flowers, I start off slow paced and work up I come to a section that's quite stony so I divert into the grass next thing I know I crash into something. "I've got a rape whistle, I know karate." A familiar voice shrikes, from underneath me. We're in a tangled mess and the girl is flailing around, "Annie is that you?" she's trying to hit " Don't kill me you're the one hiding in grass or whatever it is you're doing, stop so I can get up you're going to hurt us both doing that." Annie stops now breathing hard when she finally gets her breath back I pull her to her feet. "I was tying my shoes they came undone whilst jogging through here, so I stopped and bent down then you crashed into me." She explains looking at me like the whole disaster was my doing.

When we've both recovered enough we walk down the trail a bit. "Did you get my gift I sent in the post after a burned your book? I wrote a letter to" she thinks for a minute her face brightens, "I did but I had to be somewhere so I tossed it in my bag and forgot, "race me to the end of the trail then we'll stop at the river and I'll dig it out of my back pack." I smirk back at her, "you're on I love races." We both get read and Annie counts to three, she darts off before getting to three, she has the lead but not by enough and I easily pull ahead I'm convinced I'll win, as I approach the end Annie is already there grinning triumphantly. "Hey you must have cheated." I yell indignantly Annie shrugs "I said whoever got back first would win, I didn't say anything about short cuts." She smiles I give her a playful shove and she shoves me back.

Annie takes me to the river I never found on my visits, we sit under a large tree and Annie digs through her bag, "Aha found it." She says pulling out the small padded envelope, I sit quietly watching as she opens it, she pulls out the gift and immediately breaks into laughter, "Happy Birthday, it's a little bit early for that, but thank you all the same. She rips it open and her eyes widen at what she sees.

"You got a replacement book? How?" I try not to give anything away in my expression "Look inside the front page." She opens it and reads out loud "To Annie sorry for destroying you book, Finnly Darson aka Finnick Odair," she stops reading speechless "If it was your book why would you destroy the one I had?" I sigh "I never intended to enter the school poetry competition, but Mags insisted she loves my poems and said having them published was a great opportunity so I did. I insisted on a pen name though because I didn't want everyone at school knowing that Finnick Odair writes poetry." I can feel myself blushing and I'm now staring at my hands. "However it was announced to the whole school, in the sports hall and I was made to go up and collect this first edition form the publisher, I was mortified the other kids clapped, afterwards they bought copies and started quoting bits and teasing me, I've always been popular and well liked so it was hard for me, I never wanted to see the book again things eventually died down and every one found something else to gossip about, then you brought it out and I just freaked out I was worried the other kids would start again if they saw it or that maybe you wanted to tease me."

Finally I look up to Annie's face to see what reaction my explanation had, "Finnick I never would have brought it if I'd know, I entered the competition but didn't win, I was fascinated by the person who did though." She pats my arm "I forgive you Finnick people can be cruel sometimes. You know the pomes are really good though right?" I nod "one day you'll have to tell me what inspired each of the poems but I'm afraid I have to be going, my schools having a fare and I recently took a place on the school council when someone dropped out. They've incorporated some of my ideas and I want to make sure things run smoothly. I stand up and hug Annie, "you know I'm coming with my relatives right?" she chuckles "great see you there I have to change first though I stink after that run." I sniff myself "me too." We walk to the parks exit and wave good bye, then go in the opposite direction to each other.

Back at Wiress and Beetees everyone starting to get up, Beetees making breakfast and Wiress is putting on the coffee, I hear Mags coming downstairs, "Morning mags." She hugs me and rubs my hair. "Moring little Finnick, you smell bad, have you been jogging again. I nod "yep I ran literally into Annie, I'll tell you more about it after I shower because apparently I stink. " After I shower and change clothes I re-join the others for breakfast and recount what happened in the park everyone has a good laugh, we decide to watch a bit of TV to give the school fare time to get started, and then head out, normaly we'd just walk the distance their but we take the car to save mags walking too much.

I'm interested to have a nosey around Annie's school to see how it compares to mine; we find a space close to the sports centre, Annie's school is made of dark brick its old compared to mine and looks drab thankfully it's a bit brighter inside but it looks a bit like how you'd imagine the inside of a prison to be, there's decoration been hung and carollers singing, and folding tables have been set out for stalls, we decide to split up a bit and have a look around, Wires and Mags heads for a handmade craft stall, Beetee heads over to talk to someone who calls his name so I set of to find Annie since she's got to be the most interesting person here, "Hi have you seen Annie." The holder of the book stall shakes her head, so I keep going until the scent of baked goods catches my attention, I consider the mince pies but change my mind when I remember we're off to Mellarks bakery after. "Finnick."Annie smiles as she sees me, she wearing an orange and black cheer leaders outfit which only adds to the prison vibe I got from the school, "What's up with your face Finnick? You look like slightly unnerved." She says in a concerned tone "It's just you school that's all and the orange and black uniforms." She looks at herself and back to me. " Well this part is quite old, quite a few bits of the school have been modernised like the library the canteen and some of the classrooms over that side, but this not enough money for this part yet, anything you buy here today will help build funds form more modernisation, so I guess you should spend lots. Annie laughs another cheerleader enters and Annie quickly stops laughing.

"Oh god not her Finnick please hide me, Cashmeres been making us dance since this place opened, I think my feet might drop off, I swear she the most annoying person who ever lived." Cashmere looks over while Annie's talking "Annie who's your very handsome friend, you're not dating I hope." Her look clearly says I'll kill you if you are. "No Annie's just showing me round." She glares at Annie "I can do that sweetheart she strokes her hand down my chest. "No thanks, I think I can find my own way now." She truly angered by my refusal, "Move along Annie more dancing and less chatting to strange boys with weird eyes." I gave Annie and Apologetic look as she's marched off.

I buy a couple of bits the head to the coffee area to meet up with the rest, I get in the coffees and sit at a table sipping mine Beetee must have meet up with Mags and Wiress earlier, they take seats and grad cups I pass out the sugar and mini milk cartons after a drink and we set of to find the dancing cheerleaders Mags loves to watch dancing, she was once quite good at it herself.

The cheer leaders seem to have put dance moves to the carols sung by the choir, I spot Annie 3rd row from the front, trying to keep her smile pasted on, but looks quite tired we put some money in the donation bucket, thankfully after about ten minutes, and the carollers switch to a different group, Annie picks up a water bottle and shakes it and puts it down in frustration.

"Hey Annie need a drink? I can get you one from the coffee area." Everyone's looking at me and Annie some of the girls are giggling and gossiping." She come over thanks Finnick apparently I ran out of water ages ago and I think my sanity might have gone with it." We walk back I get one water and one energy drink she didn't ask for. "Thanks Finnick, there should be a second group coming to relive us later this afternoon, if they don't show I'm walking out." I put my arm round her, "you know everyone's going to claim I'm dating you right, if you keep doing things like this and Cashmere might try and tear out my eyes or something." I laugh at this "Maybe I like giving people something to talk about." I let go of her though. "Great just what I need rumours." She smiles though and looks at Mags Wiress and Beetee who are coming over. "Are they all related to you?" she says sounding dubious I let out a loud laugh "No Mags is, Wiress and Beettee are long-time friends and associates of hers we're as close as family though. "are you ready to go home yet." Beetee asks "Sure, it's time for me to go now it's been nice though see you soon Annie." I wave as I leave with them.

We go home to relax a while and let Mags take her afternoon nap, Wiress watches more carols but I join Beetee in his study, to inspect his many gadgets and technological things I could begin to understand. "Beetee" I ask as he finishes something on his laptop "What Finnick?" he give me that what do you want now look and folds his arms over his chest. "Could you take a look at something for me?"I put down a gadget and take my mobile out of my pocket. "Again Finnick? How many times have you broke your phone?" he rolls his eyes at me and sighs deeply "Please, Mags says I can't have a new one until my birthday if it can't be fixed." He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes the replaces them again. "I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises though. Did you take it swimming again or drop it?" I smile happy that Beetees in a good enough mood to try. "Well I was leaning over the side of the boat to take a picture of a dolphin and well it slipped. I was lucky just to find it again, I tried to dry it out." He opens the casing and inspects the inside, "leave it with me and I'll return it if I can fix it." I leave his study now Beetees a good man but he doesn't like being disturbed too long. I help Wiress fold the clean laundry, and clean the house then I go to wake Mags, for our trip to the Mellarks bakery.

We park a couple of streets away and then walk to the Bakery it recently moved to a larger premises so they could make a small dining area, which serves hot and cold sandwiches and cakes and pastries, it's always full here so you normally have to book a table to be served, Wiress made our booking ages a go we walk past the shop area and into the dining section we have a table by the window but close to the bathroom for Mags, most of the dining area is full with only a couple of empty tables left.

I sit closest to the window with Mag sext to me and Beetee and Wiress across from us we pick up the menu and Petta the youngest In the Mellark family comes to serve us, me and Peeta have been pretty close since I was eight, we'd always hang out together when I was in town but since the expansion Peeta has been working quite a bit so we haven't had chance to hang out together. Hey, can I get you guys something to drink?" He says with his note pad and pencil ready I "Hot chocolate please buddy with a dusting of coco powder if you don't mind," I answer straight away the hot chocolate is the best from here "should of guessed you'd say that." Peeta chuckles the other decides on Water. "Do you want to order food? or should I just fetch the drinks first?" we discuss it and go for drinks first.

Just as the drinks arrive the familiar face of Annie appears in the dining area she see me and stops walking briefly, then follows her friend to the table across from ours, She sits down and turns to me. "Are you stalking me?" she giggles and removes her hat and gloves "I was here first with my family so _you must_ be stalking me." she looks horrified for a moment. "We're just here for a treat before Beth goes to visit her relatives on Christmas Eve." Beth tucks her hair behind her ears" so cutie we didn't get to talk earlier since Annie was hogging you, Do you have a girlfriend? Annie protested that she wasn't when I asked and well boys like you are either dating or gay which is it?" Annie's truly shocked by her friend's question, if she'd of had a drink she'd have chocked on it, I'm not fazed however. "Well you never know with boys like me do you?" I say with a seductive purr she laughs now and rolls her eyes. "I'm single if you must know I have an on-off thing, with Johanna but it's definitely off right now." Beth tries to look sad but she clearly think I'm fair game.

Peeta returns to Annie's table to ask about drinks, he smiles at Annie in a playful way and she blushes, they clearly like each other, I wonder how long they been flirting but it's none of my business so I don't ask. After he's taken their order I jump in. "Peeta I 'm ready to order." I want to get away from their flirting I tell myself it has nothing to do with Annie. "I'll take a ham and cheese toastie please." My tone is slightly colder than I intended. Peeta takes the rest of my table's orders and leaves.

The food arrivesand I eat faster than I really should, Peeat flirts with Annie again as he takes their order, I can feel myself glaring at Peetas back. "If you want desert after Annie it's on the house he pats her arm, Beth nudges Annie with her foot and seems to be prompting her to do something. "er Peeta, would you like to go ice skating tomorrow with me in birdsong park?" Peeta face lights up "sure it's my day off." He grins wildly as he leaves, Beth's eyes flick too me and she accidently knock a salt seller to the floor she bends down to pick it up and whispers in my ear. "Someone's Jealous." She smiles smugly at me.

I am finished by the time Annie and Beth's food makes it, I know I'm reacting badly to Annie and Peeta but I'm not sure why, I don't agree it has anything to do with jealousy, I barley know Annie. I'm about to say I don't feel like desert when Peeta turns back to me, "I invented especial desert for you Finnick buddy since we haven't had much time to hang out this time." I smile but my insides are squirming and now I feel worse about how I've handled things.

He returns with with a plate with a snowman on it, "It's called a Frosty Finnick after Frosty the snowman and well you, it's made of two rounded chocolate cakes sandwiched together with salted caramel, covered in white chocolate ganache and decorated with mint chocolate sticks for arms, and dusted with icing sugar. First one is free." He smiles proudly as he sets it down with a spoon. Annie's mouth is slightly open, "Do I have a desert named after me too." Peeta is slightly taken aback "er no sorry I spent so long making Finnick new creation and we can trail to many new things at once in case customer don't like them, but I could work on something nice for you." She tries to hide her disappointment, "would anyone else like desert?" he asks Mags Beetee and wires, "chocolate log" Mags says she sometimes has a sweet tooth that rivals mine "two mince pies with cream please." Beetee adds. The forsty Finnick is very rich so it takes me as long to finish my desert as it does for Mags, Beetee and Wiress.

Beetee and Wiress insist on paying our bill as a pre-Christmas treat. We say our goodbyes to everyone and I'm relieved to be back in the car and heading home, "I'm going to listen to some music and get an early night." I say and head straight upstairs to wrestle with my odd feelings, I turn my music down for when Mags comes to bed so I don't disturb her, the get ready for bed myself and hope I feel better in the mornig.

It's Christmas Eve I give up my morning jog to wrap the presents I fetched with me, I look at everything I've gotten and wonder if I should by something for Annie, after all I did by a gift for Peeta and It'd be nice to get her just a little gift, I have lots of time before watching the Nutcracker tonight with Mags, so I grab some breakfast and make the made decision to brave the shops one last time.

I take several deep breaths before entering the stores, _ok Finnick find something nice but not tacky in a shop that's not so crowded_. I doubt it'll be easy the shops are already busy I look around and realise there's not much chance of getting anywhere near some of the shops, I find a small jewellery shop, I wonder if it ok to be another guys girl something pretty, I decided that it has to be I approach the lady at the pay desk.

"Do you have anything priced below 40 Panem dollars for a girl?" the lady smiles "last minute shopping? Types into the computer on the pay desk. "We have a flower design pendent, it display only and I'm not really supposed to sell those ones, since it's Christmas Eve though I'll give my boss a call if you like it. She comes out for behind the counter and unlocks a glass cabinet and fetches it over. She put it down "it's very nice and hugely popular as it will compliment any outfit she might." I look at the small silver flower design necklace. "wow it's really pretty, she'll like it would you ask if you can sell it to me." She goes to the phone and makes a quick call. "Good news your one lucky boy, we're expecting a delivery of more the first day back after Christmas so I can sell it to you would you like me to wrap it for you." I smile "yeah thanks it'd save me a job." She takes my payment and wraps it for me. I decide to get back for dinner instead of fighting the crowds at the food court.

"I'm back" I call as I enter; I take of my scarf gloves and hat. "Just in time for Dinner " Wiress says we eat together then watch more Christmas movies, after me and mags get ready for our evening show at the theatre I put on my best shirt and pants at Mags request and she put on her favriout evening dress and wiress helps with her hair.

I get us programs and some suvioners whilst mags waits at the seating area. The Nutcracker is amazing and sold out, the Paenem ballet company is the best around and people travel for miles to watch it, I'm glad we got ticket again I love watching Mags face light up as she watches her favourite dancers leap and pirouette through the show, I can tell she's tried by the end but we both had a great evening. We get home and I'm amazed that there's Only one more sleep until Christmas day.

**Wow this one's long so long in fact that I'm now going to split it into 2 parts. The next will be Annies POV. Thanks for reading again please let me know what you are or aren't likening so I can improve in comment/reviews. also I appreciate any favorites. Lastly thankyou to my fist reviewer!**


	5. Christmas Dinner

**Disclairmer I don't know the Hunger Games.**

**Annie's POV**

**Christmas Dinner**

I turn to looks to my alarm clock 6:15am on Christmas day there's still a while before I can go downstairs, I look over to Amy she still sleeping and snores every now and then, my bed is right next to the window, so I peak out of the boring beige curtains into the dark night the windows are frosty so it's hard to see what the weather might be or if anyone's out, I put the curtain down as I hear my parents stirring.

There's the sound of someone bashing into something on the landing and an even louder shushing that can only be my mother, I stifle a laugh Christmas Day is always comical, my dad having had a little too much Whisky to celebrate Christmas eve.

Not having much money Christmas day is largely about fun and less about gifts for us and finally getting some time when we can all be together without having work or school activities to get in the way, I listen to a few more bumps and quiet curses from my parents as the take gifts downstairs to the tree, then I decided it's time to wake Amy. Since it's almost half six and she's always slow to get up.

"Amy, Amy" I shake her slightly as I try to wake her she does a snorting snore and roles over, I shake her harder this time. "Amy wake up its Christmas morning." She opens her eyes groggily and tries to pieces together what's going on. "huh what time is it" she says stretching and yawning. "Nearly seven and since your so slow." She rolls over and puts on her bedside lamp. "Fine fine I'm awake… sort of anyway, how are you always so spritely at this time?" I laugh in response and dig out my dressing gown and slippers, then I find Amy's. "Let's beat the twins downstairs." Christmas morning is the one time apart from illness when we're aloud to stay in our PJ's until dinner. Amy tugs on her things then we make our way downstairs creeping so we can surprise mum and dad.

"Happy Christmas!" we both yell as we enter the already warming room. "happy Christmas " our parents great us back and give us hugs and kisses, me and Amy sit on the floor by the fire to warm ourselves a bit whilst we wait for Hillary and Hayley to appear the door opens again and the same scene plays out a second time. "Who's up for Christmas Breakfast?" dad yells now "Meee" we all reply at once. My parents go to start breakfast and leave me and my sisters to fight over the TV and what to watch.

After fighting over the controller a while and trying to find something other than cartoons to watch we settle on a repeat of some ice-skating competition that was recently held, one's really watching so the talk quickly turns to what we're all hoping for and some shaking of presents, I'd like a laptop of my own but I know my parents can't afford it so I don't even bring it up, "I hope a get a new dressing gown and maybe some swimming goggles mine are getting leaky." "I want a new hair dryer and some hair products." It came from one or both of the twins but sometimes when I'm not looking at them but I hear them they can often sound the same. "I'd like a cookbook." Amy finishes she works as a dishwasher at a local restaurant but she's hoping to get a job as a chef after graduation since college is off the cards.

"Breakfast" dad yells from the Kitchen there's I huge rush for the kitchen as we all pile in, on a normal day breakfast is whatever is quickest or whatever each of us individually decided to make but today is breakfast pancake day, to save time they have all been made plain but we can put what we like with them I decided to go with just maple syrup to save room for Christmas dinner but my sister and my mum and dad have bacon and sausages with there's, when the plates are cleaned away we gather by the presents on the floor.

We always start by dad picking a random gift "Our first gift is for…" he drum roles on the coffee table "AMY!" Amy takes the gift and makes a show of rattling it giving it a squish "I know it's that pet sheep I always wanted." It's not a sheep and Amy never wanted one any way, but we like to see who can invent the craziest possibility then one that has us all laughing the most. She reads the tag "Thanks Hillary and Hayley." She says as she rips the paper off to see what's actually inside. "My cook book thanks." She hugs them both.

The game doesn't last long though before it becomes a free for all, Amy passes me a gift, the tag reads 'To my sweet lil sister Annie love from Amy. XX' it's a small box shape. I rip the paper off to reveal new mirrored swimming goggles in a plastic box. "Thanks Amy I squeal nearly squishing the life out of her. "Wait there's a bit more that goes with that." She hunts though the gifts then hands me a second smaller box I open it to reveal a nose clip. "I know how much you hate getting water in your nose." "Thanks so much you the best Amy." I hug her again. "Annie" dad calls this is for the both of us, we should open it together." I join my dad to see what he's got "oh that's the gift from me." mum says from where she's opening her own gift, we open it to reveal some new fishing hooks.

We get to the last gift, each year our parents give a special to one of us me Hayley, Hillary or Amy depending on who's year it is to get the gift, this time it's mine. It's not kept under the tree mum takes it out of the cupboard from behind the sofa. "You didn't actually ask for this one, but we all know you want one so here you go it's just for you." My sisters gather closer to see what it is. I rip of the shiny red paper with the bow. "A mobile phone I scream." Shaking the box I've never had one of my own before just an old one of my sisters . "Careful Annie you might break it all ready, it's not as fancy as some of your friends, but it'll do most of the same stuff, its pay as you go so you might need a part time job if you intend to use it lots. I cry now "I love all of you so much." I grab everyone into a big group hug.

After the presents have been have been opened, me and my sisters are left to cleaning up the paper and any discarded packaging. Then we argue over who gets the bathroom first as we all got something new to ware. "Enough!" Amy yells get louder and worse "Annie got the special gift this year, so you go first then the twins in whatever order you like and I'll go last. I want first Bathroom right next year though."" Thanks" I call as I run upstairs with my new dressing gown and red thick woolly jumper.

Once me and my sister are dressed, we turn our attention to giving our gifts closer inspection, Amy with her cookbook the twins with the hairdryer and accessories, I turn my attention to my mobile phone I plug in the battery and sim card and put it on charge, then read the instructions to get the basics memorised, I go back upstairs to get the small diary I've been keeping friends numbers in, I add the ones listed and realize I don't have a number for Finnick, I hope I'll get the chance to see him again before he leaves the city so I can change that.

I finish adding my contacts to my phone and texting Happy Christmas messages to Beth and Peeta just before my parents call us in too dinner.

There isn't enough room to put all the bowls of food on the dining room table, so they put on the work for us to spoon on our vegetables, sausages and cranberry sauce, we return to our seats at the table to glasses of non-alcoholic wine for us and the real stuff for our parents and dad carves the turkey and we each pass him our plates, one of his friends families raises organic Turkeys each year, for Christmas so we get a good price for a large bird, that we couldn't afford from the shops.

As we eat we chat excitedly about our gifts and what we should do after dinner, I clear my plate away while others in my family help their self's to seconds, I contemplate the bottle of wine in the counter, "Annie you better not be considering what I think you were." My dad says "Not even one on Christmas day?" My dad smiles "maybe when your 18." He answers getting up to put his plate away. "Amy's nearly 18 in a couple of months." Mum takes the bottle "fine Amy gets one glass but none for you or the twins." Amy smiles at me "Thanks Annie." She pours herself a glass and swirls it like a wine expert before putting on a posh voice. "It has a flowery, fresh smell." She takes a sip and continues. "With a slight taste of honey perfect for any meal." We all laugh at her now.

Once our parents and the twins are in the other room she lets me have a sip, then we go into the living room to watch one of the many Christmas films, when it's done its desert time everyone in my family loves Christmas pudding and brandy sauce but me, I usually have a mince pie and a generous helping of cream, this year however my dad takes out a small cake form Peetas bakery, a Frosty Finnick, "Peeta says they sell really well, and you enjoyed the one you tried so he recommended it as a after dinner treat." He puts it in front of me with is spoon and I finish it in a speed that'd make Finnick proud.

After desert has been eaten we sing our favourite Christmas songs, and play lots of games I'm no good at monopoly and I'm sure the twins are cheating, but when it comes to twister with my sisters I win every time it's not long before we're all tiring and taking our gifts upstairs to be put away, I think every one for the great gifts and get ready for bed when the bathroom comes free. I text Beth and Peeta goodnight, before curling up under my warm blankets to sleep.

I wake up later than normal on Boxing Day; dads already up with the coffee pot on, "I have to go to work today unfortunately." My dad says with a sad expression. "I wish I could be off a bit longer but maybe we could go swimming or fishing at the weekend if you like?" I smile and hug him. "Sure dad I'd love to. He finishes his coffee kisses my forehead and says. "Tell your mum and sister I love them and I'll be back from work as soon as I can."

I cook a light breakfast for myself and my sister and my mum, the twins enter the Kitchen squealing about post-Christmas Sales followed by my mum and Amy. "Are you coming to the sales with us?" my mum asks looking at me quizzically, I groan normally I love sale shopping but the first day after Christmas is just nuts, "No it's fine you go with my sisters, I'll stay here maybe watch a movie or go for a jog instead." My mum looks at me uncertainly "I hate to leave you the day after Christmas by yourself with Beth being away. "It's fine really I have other friends I can visit I'll only complain it's too busy and I don't like it, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun. Go without me I promise I'll be ok.

My mum doesn't seem entirely happy at the thought of leaving me, "Ok if you want to stay that's fine, you can always change your mind and meet us some where I'll have my phone on and so will your sisters no parties though.

The rest of my family eat breakfast and argue over the Bathroom, "Hurry up girls or they'll be no where to park." Mum shouts there's lots of running banging and arguing until eventually, they all rushing out of the door saying their goodbyes too me. "Take care" I yell waving to them from the front door. Once they have pulled away from the street I close the door and sit down to consider what to do with my day, I text Peeta but get no reply, so I get ready for a jog hoping he'll have replied by the time I'm done.

It's a lovely if slightly chilly day and there's some frost on the ground so I have to take my time, to ensure I don't injure myself, the swimming season for individual swimmers is well under and should be finished by the end of February, we've had a couple more competitions since going against the South District School at the beginning of this month, I haven't fallen below first or second place so I'm hoping to gain a place in the individual swimmer State category.

I stop at a park bench to check my phone, there's a message for Peeta my heart beat slightly faster until I open it and read the words, sorry Annie Frosty Finnicks are selling fast and I'm need to help fill the Christmas, orders before they stop selling in the new year. XX I feel frustrated but Peeta has to work, I put my phone back in and take the exit I used after Jogging with Finnick, I turn to walk back to my house then stop and look back the other way, Finnick met me jogging there and he came to the fair so he must be staying close by here, a crazy though hits me I could knock on a couple of doors and see if I find where he's staying, I'd ask Peeta but he might accuse me of fancying his friend, I only want to pass a couple of hours with someone.

The houses that line this area close to the park, are expensive and have small gardens but the nice views of the park add to the price, my parents always say how they'd love to move us here from the estate where all the houses look the same, I walk uncertainty down the road just across from the park and Pick a house I take a deep breath and walk up the path and onto the small porch decking I knock on the door, a man answers. "What do you want?" he looks a bit unhappy "I'm sorry to disturb you I'm looking for Wiress and Beetee I must have the wrong address though, Do you know which house they live at?" I give him a small smile but he shuts the door without answering. I try once more, I kind old lady who isn't Mags answers she apologises for not being able to help. I decide to give up in case anyone sees me and calls the cops thinking I'm up to no good.

"Annie?"a voice inquires from behind me, I turn to see Wiress "Urm Hi Wiress I was out for a jog and I was going to visit Finnick after, but I wasn't quite sure where he was staying as we never got round to the exact details." She looks relived "You can come over if you like I was out to by some milk, Finnicks at a bit of a loose end today and he's starting to drive Beetee nuts messing with his inventions, it'd be nice for him to have a friend by for company."

As it turns out they live two doors from the cranky man, I'm invited inside and then I become quite aware that I haven't showered since my jog, Mags is in the living room knitting, "Hi mags do you mind if I sit next to you?" Mags throws her arms around me and greets me like we've always know each other. "It's good to see you Annie did you have a good day yesterday?" the hug should be weird, but Mags kind of feels like the Grandma I don't have so it doesn't bother me, "I had a great day. How about you?" she nods and holds up her knitting. "It's a scarf for Finnick." It's kind of patchy with holes. "I bet Finnick will love it." Wires comes in "I told Finnick you're here he says you can go up His room is the furthest from the Bathroom. His name is on the door." I enter his room is cosy, it's pale blue with photos of him, Beetee Wiress and Mags, there's also medals from competitions a desk with his lap top, and a Biology type poster with labels of nerves and other parts, anyone who walked in her and didn't know would think it was Finnick permanent room and not a guest room.

Finnick enters in noting but his jeans towel drying his hair, he Annie he says appearing from underneath it, I blush at the sight of his chest and abs, and I become aware that we're alone in his room, my parents have a no boys in bedrooms policy, if ever we have joint school work project with boys they have to be done at the dining room table, other than Beth's brother who's like my own this is the first boys room I've ever been in.

"You have a nice room it doesn't look like a guest room." Finnick smile fades a little and sadness creeps into his eyes, his sits on his bed and pats for me to join. I sit cross legged his eyes shine with tears and I wounder what I said to bring him such sadness, he bites his bottom lip then begins to talk in a voice that crack with emotion. "It was done like this on purpose, you remember I've visited her since I was eight, it wasn't just about visiting Mags friends." He stops and sniffs and looks around "Mags wanted.." he pauses and I take his hand and I hold it in mine "Mags asked Beetee and Wiress to be my guardians if anything happens to her." His hand shakes slightly in mine and he has to get tissues now from his bedside table. "I had counselling after my dad died, most people are afraid of things like Spiders or the dark but my biggest fear is being _alone_, so Mags introduced me to Wiress and Beetee to see if we all got on so I'd never get stuck in care going from one place to another. I wouldn't cope, I need connections and roots. It was decided between my therapist, Wiress and Beetee that this would be my best option. To create a guardianship." He stops now and we both cry. "I'm sorry Finnick I didn't come here to make you sad, I can leave if upset you to much." "no stay, I've never even told Peeta about the guardianship, I don't know why I told you." We cry on each other a while and hug then, He stands up and digs a jumper out of his closet. "Right lets promise to make the rest of the day fun, no more sad talk and crying deal?" he holds out a fist for me to bump. "Deal" I say wiping away the last of my tears.

"What would you like to do today Finnick?" I ask putting as much cheer in as possible Finnick thinks and frowns slightly in thought but still looks beautiful, "Are you up for anymore ice skating? I've never actually been." He looks at me hopeful; I couldn't say no even if I wanted too. "Sure I can show you how it works, It'll probably be less busy too since most people are at the sales you might want to wrap up though. We'll also need to make a quick stop at mine so I can grab a quick shower and change." He nods and digs out a body warmer, leather gloves and a beanie hat. "How do I look?" he says doing a quick turn and ending with a catwalk pose. "Great, oh and before we go we need to swap phone numbers." He picks his up off the desk and taps the buttons; I give him my number and tap his in. "There that's on more job done."

We stop at my house, I won't be long I'm good at quick showers, I'll have to dry my hair though or I'll freze, feel free to grab a coffee and a biscuit while you're waiting, I grab some clean un-ironed clothes and chuck them on my bad then a grab my towel and wash things I have a quick rinse and wash my hair then dry and wrap my towel round me. I borrow the twins' hair dryer and blast dry my hair, I'm half way dressed when the door opens and Finnick casually walks in, "Finnick!" I screech "I'm not ready you can't just walk in you know." I cover my breasts with the t-shirt I was about to put on, he covers his eyes and walks back out the door yelling "sorry Annie."he dosen't look as sorry as he says he is though, Once I have my green jumper on I put my hair up in a quick pony tail, get my ear muffs and gloves.

"Can I come in yet?" I guess if you must?" I'm not sure why he insist on coming in. "it's kind of messy in here he says looking round." I huff "Finnick I do share this room with my sister." He starts trying to clean up "Finnick what are you doing?" He has his arms full of school books. "Finnick put them down we'll be here all day if you intend to clean." He makes a neat pile and puts them on the shared desk. "Mags would go nuts if my room looked like this." I take him by the arm and lead him out. "Good job it's not yours then."

When we get to the ice rink it's thankfully quite empty, we pay for ourselves exchange our shoes and get our skate and take them to the seating area once we've laced them up we hold hands as we step out onto the ice, Finnick is clearly uncertain about how to move and I have to laugh, I get a better hold on him and give him some basic instruction, he starts to move better if a little tentatively, he even lets go of me to see if he can manage alone, "Look Annie look I'm doing it." he yells right before he thuds hard to the ice, butt first he winces and try to get back to his feet but struggles. "Annie Help." He asks with a cute puppy dog like expression, when I finally stop laughing I head over to help him up but only succeed in landing next to him. I swat at his arm. "Finnick we have to work together to stand up."

We skate round together to the music and then decide to race as more people leave until there's only about five people left still skating including me and Finnick. "No short cuts cheat." Finnick says and the pokes his tongue out at me. "First to fall loses ready? Three..two..one..GO!" Finnick yells as he makes a determined first burst of speed working his arms like made, he slows as he gets to the corner and I risk speeding up, we're all most neck and neck when we get to half way back to where we started. Finnick starts windmilling his arms, "no no I can't lose twice." He says as he slips falling forward this time landing heavy on his arms, his face hit the ice, I slow as quickly as I can and return to him. "Finnick are you Ok?" I help him up. "Fine just a bust lips and a strained arm I think." His lips bleeding quit a bit. "I think we should stop for today, before one of us ends at the hospital." Finnick nods in agreement with one hand on his lip, we skate to the exit, I dig tissues out of my pocket to hold against his lip. "You're going to have another nasty bruise; Mags will think I'm abusing you." He shrugs, "it's fine really just a small accident these things happen."

I'm shivering with cold by the time we get our shoes back on and return our skates, "We should go over there and get a hot drink and some food to warm you up a bit." He points at the marquee tent set up by the ice rink that has a bored outside saying hot food and refreshment. "Sorry I can't I spent the last of my money on the ice skating." He huffs "Annie I'm not asking I'm telling you, we _are_ getting you something to warm you up, I have enough money and Mags would kill me if I let you get frostbite or Pneumonia." He wraps his arm around me and walks my into the tent.

"Now let find something good." He says rubbing his own hands together we both look round at the three different food stalls that have set up, and I spot a homemade soup kitchen, "What about soup, I say warm and good." He smells "excellent I love fresh soup." We go over to the board to choose, I pick Chicken noodle and Finnick Picks Minestrone. "You find us a seat and I'll wait here and collect our food." I head off looking for somewhere, I avoid the tables with people already at them I just about to sit closest to the soup van when I spot something that looks like a heater by the corner, I go over hoping I'm right, my lucks in just as I sit Finnick come over with our soups in a card border holder, and a carrier bag in his other hand.

He sits across from me putting the soups down, "Good choice, I went large on the soups I'm starving I'm guessing you must be to, "Thanks I'd have managed with a small one though." Finnick hands me my soup, I take hold of it and relish the warmth that come through the cup into my cold fingers. "I like taking care of my friends, he says smiling he puts the bag on the table and passes me tow bread rolls and a napkin to put them on, I decided not to argue or refuse the bread, I don't want Finnick thinking I'm ungrateful so I accept them.

We sit quietly sipping soup until I think of something I'd love to ask. "So tell me Finnick, What about your specialist school makes it so special?" He smile and finishes swallowing his bite of bread, "well other than our Swimming facilities that you saw yourself, Specialist in its subjects and the way it runs it's very unique, would you like me to tell you more?" He knows I would I nod enthusiastically. "well in most schools you learn regular Science, but we have the option to study Marine Biology, you can also study Fishing and boat maintenance and repair, the school has its own private docks with boats to take students out on the ocean for lessons, then there's navigation you can learn to dive motor boats and sail boats, I can drive both but I prefer sail boats." He stops in his explanation every now and then to eat his own dinner, "It sounds amazing I'd love to do a school exchange and visit."

"There's also our sports the swimming facility it is actually shared, it's owned by the South District Swimming Club, they work in partnership with our school and teach us swimming, any student who's good enough can be trained for outside school competitions, not all of the kids on the school team train for outside competitions it depends on how good you are and if you actually want to swim professionally, like me I'm training for the Panem Olympic squad." He smiles proudly at the South District School we are also one of the few places where you can learn Beach volley ball, and Open water swimming, I'm the captain of the open water swimming team, I love it it's much better than fish bowl swimming, I'll give you some pointers if your ever in my district. I'm also aiming of the Panem Open water squad it's the Olympic event I'd most like to do." I answer "I'm not sure I'd be good in open water but a free lesson would be good." I say

"You know I'm off home tomorrow right?" I feel instantly sad but I knew he'd be off home soon. "I'll come say goodbye at the train station and I'll drag Peeta, he has to say goodbye to you." I gather up the rubbish form dinner and blink away a few tears where Finnick can't see. We walk back through the park. "let's go back to mine a while." Finnick says I nod.

After taking off our outerwear we sit by the fire, Wiress brings over some mulled wine, marshmallows and a couple of forks to toast them on, I sip the mulled wine surprised that it actually contains alcohol in it, Finnick notices my expression, "You don't have to drink it, Mags, Wiress and Beetee are pretty relaxed about alcohol as long as I'm not totally drunk and causing any trouble. "It's really delicious, makes a change to actually be trusted my parents would never let me come here again if they knew, but I won't tell them."

We watch a Disney film with Mags, "I really have to get going my family should be home soon, thanks for letting me come over." I hug everyone "I'll walk you back if you like." Finnick says ever the gentleman. "It's fine it's not far or dark yet, you stay enjoy the rest of your time here."

I'm out off the door and half way down the street when Finnick come running. "Annie Annie!" he's slightly out of breath "I nearly forgot I got you a gift, I bought Peeta an International breads book and I tought it'd be rude to not give you something so here." He takes a small package from his pocket, I un-wrap it and open the box inside it's a small sliver flower pendent. "Finnick it's pretty." "Here I'll put it on for you." He move round behind me and fastens the necklace "Thank you I wish I'd bought you something." Finnick waves his hand dismissively "Nar putting up with me all Christmas is more than enough of a gift." I hug him again, I'm starting to think I'll really miss him when he leaves. "See you tomorrow Finnick enjoy the rest of your evening."

By the time I return my mum and sister are home, Dads on his way Amy says after tea I decided to get an early night, I'm exhausted and slightly sore from the skating, plus Finnick and Mags are getting the early train back to the coast, Finnick sent a text with the time.

I meet Finnick Mags and Beetee, I managed to drag Peeta he came along but he's very tired and he looks like he doesn't have a clue what planet he is on or quite where he is. Finnick and beetee are loading the bags on to the train, Wiress helps Mags on board we hug again and just before he breaks off he press a quick kiss to my cheek, I bush and Peeta soundly wakes up disgruntled. "Hey she's my girlfriend. get your own Finnick!" Finnick laughs "I can't let you have all the fun Peeta but since you're so upset here." Finnick come back to Peeta grabs him by the face and kisses his lips. "Finnick you idiot get on your train go back home before I have to kill you. Peeta says in a lighter friendlier tone.

When Finnick and Mags are both on the train waving to us and it starts to pull out Finnick opens the small top window and yells. "ANNIE KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR POST, I PREDICT YOU'LL GET SOME GOOD NEWS REAL SOOON! Now I'd like to kill him more than Peeta how can he yell something like that, when he knows I can't get details from him, I keep waving though and make a note to watch out of this good news.

**Hopefully someone's still reading this fic, I've enjoyed the Christmas chapters, the next will be sad though. Please leave a comment/review let me know what you think so far, also feel free to offer any suggestions if you have any. THANK YOU!**


	6. 12:01

Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger games

I've had to research sailboats for this chapter and the silver soul would look kind of like this. our-yachts/The-Gunfleet-43

(I think one person can sail it by their self it seem to show that on the video.)

Finnicks POV

**12:01**

Having successfully made it back to district 4 and spent some time relaxing, we're now making plans for our quiet me and Mags only New Year's celebration, Christmas is always hectic so we like to enjoy a slower start to our new year than most people.

I'm sitting on the beech outside our house watching the dawn orange red sky turn to daylight; I'm having breakfast with Mags, and then we're going to go out on my boat the Sliver soul to see what we can find for our dinner and to enjoy the joys of being back by the sea after, being in the crowded city.

Mags is in the kitchen making us porridge for breakfast since you have to have something good for our long day fishing trip she brings over to hot bowls, there's already a jug of lemonade, a bowl of mixed fruit and some honey on the table, I help myself to a generous squeeze of honey and pass it to Mags who's spooning fruit into her, she adds a bit of honey to her today and I mix in some berries loving the swirly purple red colour.

After breakfast me and Mags board my boat, that I've already loaded with the necessary Fishing supplies, the sliver soul is a large 43' yachts with room to walk around the cabin, the rigging has been specially designed so that it can be sailed by one person, it also has a cabin, I preform the necessary checks on the ropes and sails, make sure Mags is seated, her balance isn't what it was. Then I Weigh the anchor and then I start the engine, with the wind direction today, I take her out to sea before raising the sails so that a can get the boat in a good position in relation to the wind. It takes me a few tries to be able to safely raise them.

I was taught the art of sailing by my dad, since I was old enough to reach the wheel, he'd never leave me unattended though, my love of sailing sail boats comes from helping to sail and do the rigging one of my favourite jobs was raising the sail there was always such a great excitement for me in watching the sail go up and waiting for it to catch the wind right, I don't mind boats powered solely by motor boat without sails, I can drive them also the speeds are exhilarating, but for me nothing compares to the joy of working and sailing a sail boat.

I drive out to a great spot for Yellowfin Tuna, normally we'd eat the sustainable fish but as it's new year and we're only getting enough for just the two of us. We both possess fishing license that allow us to catch most varieties of fish, and a small quantity of some endangered varieties.

Mags prepares the live bait and fish hooks, I slow the boat and drop anchor then help Mags to complete the fishing preparations, I reel it my shoulders and back ache with the effort Mags gets into position and pulls it on board with a pole.

She takes it to gut clean and prepare, it weighs a good 20 lb so it's more than big enough form mine and Mags Dinner.

We catch a few more of a good weight but release them for fun to see which of us can get the biggest fish; I help Mags reel hers in, then we stop put away our fishing equipment and lounge on the sun loungers a while, before preparing to return back to the dock and dry land, we dock at just after dinner so we decided to have a late dinner/early tea.

I grill the tuna to eat simply with some fresh vegetables and potatoes. Mags helps as always humming to no particular song, I put the food on the table and grab the cutlery while Mags gets us drinks form the fridge; I smile to see her holding two costal beers, Mags likes to treat me sometimes, "You can have one I don't like to drink alone." We clank the bottles together, "Happy New Year's Eve, I hope next year will be good for us." A Mags takes a big gulp. "Happy New year, to you too little Finnick." We finish Dinner with meringue nest with fruit and cream.

In the living room we watch Mags favourite soap opera, "I'm tired Finnick I'm going for a nap wake me before the New Year's countdown." She kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair before picking up her walking stick and going off to her room.

Now alone and unsure what to do with the few hours that remain before New year, I clean up the living room and mop the kitchen, I realise that I haven't whished my friends in the capital a happy new year so I got to my room and load up skype on my laptop.

Beetee and Wiress are the first online the wave at my. "Hi Finnick" they both say "We're going out to friends for a party." Beetee say doing an odd little dance, Wiress laughs and rolls her eyes at him. He stops. "How are you and Mags?" Wires adds "we're both fine Mags is snoozing for a while." Beetee adjusts his glasses, "I'm afraid we can talk much longer we don't have long before our taxi arrives we have a long way to travel. "It's fine Peetas just come online and so has Annie so I'm going to catch up with them. Enjoy your party." Beetee and Wiress wave "Bye Finnick be good." I wave back."

Annie and Peeta have already joined together to chat, so I join the two of them. "Hey guys, up to anything good?" Annie's trying to style her hair while talking and Petaa cracks up laughing at her, when stops he says, "hey, come to chat up my girl again have you?" in a mock angry tone, "Yeah better watch out Peeta." I answer with my famous mischievous smile. "Annie's off out soon her family are going to Beth's house for a party she won't be on long." "Annie are you at least going to say hi?" She waves she has a hair clip in her mouth and she doing god knows what to her hair. After putting it in she finally answers. "Hi Finnick sorry about that I'm kind of in a rush I have to be out soon, we're all spending the night at Beth's so my parents can drink, we're planning to get there early." I reach behind me for my beer, "I'm beating your parents I already got my drink." I wave my beer bottle. Peeta just laugh but Annie says "Seriously Finnick does Mags even have any rules for you? She always seems to let you do cool stuff most parents won't, actually don't answer that I have to log off now, bye boys don't kill each other will you?" we both yell "Bye Annie." She disappears and leaves us alone.

We chat a while longer "So Finnick, have you heard anything form the bad penny?" Peeta ask "Johanna nope not a word I last saw her in October for a few weeks I haven't seen her since, she'll appear again when she feels like it." Peeta shake his head "she hasn't sorted herself out then, is she still using?" I sigh "I hope not but she seem stuck in a bad cycle she insists she's fine, I got rid of her stuff last time when I found it, that's why she disappeared again Mags offered to get her into a clinic but she refused so unless she's gone cold turkey." I shake my head now. "You should leave her until she gets herself sorted, she old enough to do what she likes, you put unnecessary strain on yourself and Mags." I drop my head to avoid looking at Peeta I know he's right. "She has no one Peeta I could end up like her one day, I have to go." I shut down the application and turn off my laptop leaving Peeta without a goodbye.

My good moods disappeared, everyone keeps telling me to just leave Jo and warning that she'll drag me down into her mess, but I don't seem to be able to just cut her out, sometimes I say things and try to mean them, she disappears a while but then she turns up again looking for me and I just can't turn her away, when she says I'm the only true friend she still possess.

I wake Mags It's now just a couple of hours on till midnight strikes, We watch the news as reports celebrate in different countries where new year has already struck. "Finnick can you make a coffee, I'm thirsty, Mags say's form her favourite spot on the couch. "Sure I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I make two coffees and get out a tin of chocolate biscuits.

I take them to Mags she smile, "Thank you Finnick you're always a great help, I don't know what I'd do without you, I may not be your mother but I've always loved you like a mother." We drink our coffee and flick through the channels Mags raises her cup to her mouth all of a sudden she drops it and it smashes one side of her face falls, free strikes my heart just as fast. "Mags Mags." I yell she loses consciousness I dial 911 the operator "I need an ambulance now fast, Mags is having another stroke." I give our address. "It's worse than the last we need help fast." I can hear my voice craking I check for Mags pulse. "Shit she not breathing I have to start CPR." I drop my phone and lay Mags on the floor to start resuscitating her; I till her head back check her air ways and start breathing for her and doing chest compressions, my eyes blur with tears but I don't stop. Hours feel like they pass me by before I hear sirens of the approaching ambulance.

The medics enter and take over from me, asking me questions they intubate Mags and attach wires for monitors, I help them put her in the back her harts beating but her pulse is weak, we race to the hospital where doctors are wanting, we stop and the get Mags out I run along with the trolley not really making sense of what the doctors are saying anymore, I try to go with Mags into her cubical a nurse stops me. "I'm sorry but you have to wait in the waiting room, the doctors need to be able to do their job." I try to push past. "Mags.. Mags..I'm here I won't leave, I need to see her." Another nurse approaches and says "We can't let you see her yet until she stable, the doctors need to be able to do their job they let you be with her as soon as they can." I want to barge past but it won't help Mags only the doctors can now. I let the nurses guide me to a waiting room close by.

A doctor appears while a pace restlessly "Finnick." He says I can't read his face. "Could you sit down with me a minute?" I stop my heart continues to thunder loudly in my chest, I know the news won't be good, I sit and try to swallow, I was I could turn the time back just a few hours to our happy fishing trip. "We've sent Mags for a brain scan to assess the damage done, we putting her into intensive care, I'll let you know when we get the results back it shouldn't be too long, Is there anyone we can call for you?" I shake my head and then rest it in my hands. "We're doing everything we can I'll be back as soon as I know more, if you need anything just ask one of the nurses." I nod my head to show that I understand and he leaves again.

I'm told Mags is back from her scan and I can sit with her while the doctors look at the results, I sit on the chair next to Mags' bed listening to the sounds of the machines and hold her hand, for a while I can't think of what to say and the lamely tell her that I love her, not knowing what else to say, I grip her hand I want to tell the everything will be alright but I'm not certain it will, tears fall again and my throat closes so I couldn't talk if I wanted too, I kiss mag on the head and hope I'll see her smile again soon.

The doctor comes back "I have the results of the scan, I'm afraid it's bad news" I nod for what feels like the one hundredth time. He holds Mags scan too the light there's been extensive damage to Mags's brain, he points to the affected areas, I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do, Mags will never recover, the only thing keeping her alive is the life support machine, she could stay on life support but she'll never wake up. My medical opinion that you should spend some time with her now and then when you're ready it should be turned off so that nature can take its course. The decision however is yours."

I stand up and look at Mags, I hold her hand and stroke her hair. "I love you but we have to say goodbye a while." I turn to the doctor and he says "It doesn't have to be right now, I can give you some time." I shake my head "She's already gone, you can turn it off now, there's nothing more either of us can do or say so let's not draw this out Mags would want to be kept long like this. It's time to let her go" He nods and asks a nurse to come in, the doctor looks at me and I nod to him. "I'm going to turn off the machines now, they'll be a high pitched long beep then I'll call time of death." He goes the machines and turns the off the high pitched noise signals the end the doctor wait a minute, looks at his watch. "Time of death one minute past twelve on January 1st." He turns to me and out a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." I let go of Mags's hand and walk out to the corridor leaving the doctors to do whatever they must now. I put my hands to my face and slide down the wall until I'm sat on the floor, I nurse comes to offer me comfort, I let her take me back to the waiting room.

Alone in the waiting room I try to pull myself together, the nurse comes back with a coffee I don't remember asking for but I drink it for something to do, "I realise your grieving right now, but there are some forms that have to be filled out, they don't need to be done straight away, I'll bring them for you, Is there anyone you'd like me to call." She says kindly and gently "No no-one." "Ok I'll be back in a minute." She turns to leave me again as she reaches the door I remember something Mags once told me. "Wait Mags told me to have someone call Beetee and Wiress if anything happened to her, I forgot at first but they'd want to know, they're at a party be I can give you Beetee's number."

She comes back with the forms a pen and some paper for Beetee's number. "I have Beetees number on my phone I should probably call him myself." I bite my bottom lip "you don't have to I can handle it for you, you've been through enough he'll understand." I feel tear starting in my eyes "Please, I'd appreciate it, I don't think I could get through the call." I write down his number and hand it to the nurse, she leave to make the call.

Whilst she's gone, I set to filling out the paper work, I could just go home but I can't bear the thought of returning and I need something to do to stop me breaking down, I'm part way though the paper work when the nurse returns "I called Beetee, him and Wiress are going to come down, they won't be able to make it until the trains start running for the day they can't get a taxi, he told me to tell you to go to your friend Bay's, for the night and not to stay alone. Should I call her for you?" No it's fine I'll manage." The nurse looks uncertain but leave me to finish. I leave the waiting room and hand back the filled out forms. "Can I leave?" the nurse looks through the forms. "Yes there's nothing more to be done for now." Thank you for the help, please thank the rest of the staff who helped do what they could for Mags tonight." I make my way out of the hospital to the sound of drunks yelling Happy New year.

I should go to Bay like Beetee wants but, I need time to myself I sit on the beech watching the waves roll in and out, and the distant florescent fireworks exploding into the sky, I pretend each one is being let off in celebration of Mags life. I slowly make my way back to the home I lived in with her, but I can't bring myself to enter so I go past to the private dock where the Silver soul is and board I turn the lights of the cabin on and get myself a glass of water, I try to sleep but can't so I shower and unnecessarily clean the cabin that's still clean.

As the sun rises I pack my school bag having recently done my homework on my boat, my school day starts at 6am and finishes at 1pm due to the hot weather in summer months, most schools in District four operate the same way, I arrive at the modern local stone built building early and climb to the third floor to my class room, I slump into my chair at the back by the window and take out a random text book from my bag.

My teacher Mrs Denning enters "Finnick you're early, you look awful did you drink last night?" I shake my head in response to her question, there's great concern in her tone and she approaches me "Are you well? Is everything alright? I can call Mags if you're sick." I put the book down. "I'm fine" I say but my voice is empty and I don't even convince myself that I am, "Finnick if you need to leave at any point just let me know and we'll get a taxi to take you home." I rub my face with my hand. I try answer making my voice sound more convincing "I'm fine really." She doesn't look convinced but she prepares for the days lesson anyway.

One hour in I haven't taken in so much as one word that's been said, I written anything at all of a sudden, the door opens and the guidance councillor walks in, "Finnick what are you doing here? I've only just heard what happened, you shouldn't be here today, Beetee called concerned for you, you didn't go to Bay's and he's been trying to find where you are. He's on the train with Wiress." Her voice is soft and kind but her face is horrified at the sight of me. "It's Ok Finnick lets just put your books away, and you can come sit in my office, we can talk or you can just sit quietly until they arrive." I let her put my books away and guide me out of the class room to her office.

Once we've both sat down coffee and sandwiches arrive, "I had the canteen make you these I wasn't sure if you'd eaten recently or not." I take a sandwich more to avoid conversation then too eat, after managing one I realise I'm actually starving hungry by the time I've slowly finished what's on the plate, Wiress enters with Beetee at her heels. "Oh Finnick Sweetie we came as quick as we could." Her eyes are red form her own tears she hugs me and Beetee put his hand on my shoulder. Between sobs I choke out. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go to mine and Mags place so I stayed by myself on my boat, I needed time alone, I came here I'm sorry I didn't know what to do." I realise I'm repeating myself but I don't care.

"It's alright Finnick, no one's mad we just wanted you to be somewhere safe, we're glad you're alright, we can stay in a hotel for the time being if you'd prefer that." I nod unable to speak anymore they sit next to me, "I can call round some hotels for you and find one with room." The councillor offers. "Thank you we'd appreciate it. We need at least enough beds for us all to sleep seprately" Beete answers, She goes to her phone leaving me with Bee tee and Wiress after a few minutes she returns with a list of possibilities and prices Beetee looks over the list. "We'll go to the sunrise for the time being." The councillor nods "I'll reserve it for you and get a taxi to pick you up from here."

It's a short ride to our temporary home at the hotel. Once we're in with Beetee and Wiress's hastily packed bags, "I think I need to sleep." I say feeling exhausted from lack of sleep. "Take the double bed Finnick, me and wires will do with the single ones." I curl up on the unfamiliar to starchy sheet. "Finnick let me help you, you'll never sleep properly in your clothes." She come over and helps me strip to my underwear then pulls back the blankets, and covers me when I'm inside. "Rest now Finnick me and Beetee are going to handle informing people, of Mags death get as much sleep as you can." I nod and quickly fall into a restless sleep.

I don't wake again properly until its dark out, I sit up feeling slightly dazed and confused, and then I remember where I am and what's happened I drag myself to the show to try and wake myself up better then I wrap a towel around me and return to the main room. Beetee comes in "Hey Finnick we've called lots of people and started getting the word out, I'm going to ring the hospital later to see when we can start to arrange Mags funeral." He sits with me "How are you feeling Finnick, do you think you'll be able to cope? I can arrange for you to speak to a doctor if you need." I sigh "I don't know, I think I'm alright for now, we'll leave the doctor for now I can always call one later if I'm finding this difficult or worse." He nods and grips my shoulder. "Ok Finnick we'll leave it for now." His phone buzzes so he goes to answer his call, At some point while I slept either Beetee or Wiress must have gone to pick up clean clothes for me, so I take the to the bathroom and change "I need a bit of fresh air. I won't be long" I say Beetee nods slightly.

I walk down the stairs and to the outdoor hotel pool, I stretch my legs I realise that I haven't turned my phone on since I was at the hospital, I turn it on and almost instantly I get lots of message and missed calls from people, I start to panic at the number of messages I realise I'm not ready yet to reply, I throw my phone hard against a wall desperate to stop it buzzing, then regret breaking it and burst into tears.

The next few days pass me by in a blur of sleepless nights, and picked at meals all too soon the day of Mags funeral is upon us, I dress in my black shirt pants and shiny black shoes, half of me wishes I could stall today and never let it happen and the other half of me needs the closure of the funeral, I eat little at breakfast and talk less.

The church yard is packed with people who loved and knew Mags over the years,so many that speakers had to be put outside because there's not enough room inside for all the well-wishers some I recognise others I don't and some I've perhaps forgotten about over the years, when people offer me they're kind words I respond as politely as I can, I don't stray too far from Beetee and Wiress needing them both close to me today.

I familiar face in a black dress approaches, she's skinnier than I last remember and pale working with a server haircut, "Hey Finnick sorry about Mags." It's about as consoling as Johanna's ever likely to be. "Thanks." She takes my hand; I wonder who told her about the funeral knowing neither Beetee nor Wiress would want her back around me at the time given her own issues. "Do you mind if I stay?" I shrug my shoulders as we enter the church.

Johanna Sits at the front with me Beetee and Wiress much to their annoyance, the service starts and I try hard to pay attention but find it difficult, My school choir turned up to sing for Mags it's beautiful and I know Mags would have liked it, then it's time for me to speak, at first I wasn't sure if I could, but I have too as I knew Mags best of all. I take my position behind the microphone and look out at the packed church I take a few deep breaths and hope my voice won't fail me." I intended to write a poem, but the words wouldn't come, then I thought of reading one I'd already wrote but none of them seemed to fit. So I thought I'd just talk instead, firstly thank you all for being here today you'll never know what it means to me." I pause.

After I lost both my parents I felt lost but Mgas took my in and did everything she could, she was kind generous and unbelievably patient with me, but she was also very firm when I did anything wrong. She became my mother and my farther. We had so many great times together, her smile was the best it filled me with pride. I'm sorry that she won't be here to see me graduate or see her great grandchild, but I know she'll always be here in some small way, in the students that she taught, the botanical gardens she founded but most importantly she live in all our hearts. I'm glad I knew Mags and had as much time as I did but part of me would selfishly like more, I love you Mags take care till we meet again. I lay a hand on Mags coffin and wipe away my tears as I return to my seat.

The rest of the service passes by, with some of Mags favourite songs and a few more people speaking Beetee is one of them at the end I'm silently glad, and feeling the need to be alone a while, Mags coffin is lowered into the ground and me Beetee and wires through in our handfuls of soil.

At the venue picked for the reception after Mags burial for people to drink and celebrate Mags life, I sit quietly drinking water and trying to eat, Wiress and Beetee handle the guest and I sit with Jo after a while I can't bare anymore, "I'm really tired is it alright if I go now?" I ask Beetee looks at me "Go on its fine are you going back to the hotel?" I think for a minute "No I'm going to my boat where it's quieter; I might take Jo with me if she wants to come." Beetee scowls at this but doesn't argue.

Jo comes with me "I hate funerals and receptions she say as we board my boat." "You hate everything." When we enter the cabin Jo whistles. "Nice boat rich boy. Have you got anything to drink that isn't water?" I get a bottle of whisky I was saving for a bad day and sit next to Jo. "Yes at least you got good stuff." After a couple of drink my head get fuzzy. "You fancy doing something that doesn't involve crying?" She smiles mischievously "You mean do I want to fuck you? Of course I do anything to make you feel better." She slides he hand up my thigh. "You sure you're up to it?" I take hold of her and kiss her, she bites my bottom lip I relish the feeling of something other than grief.

We clumsily make our way to the main cabin at the back of my boat, Kissing roughly and tearing at each other's clothes on the way, I fall onto the bed on top of Jo she scratches my back drawing blood, we wrestle each other for dominance I give up and lie on my back and, sex with Johanna is usually rough, Jo strokes my erect pennis, "Don't I won't last long I say. "I fumble with a condom from my bedside drawer and it takes both of us to get it on.

Johanna is already wet I don't need to ask before entering her I start slow but quickly pick up the pace "Jo" I groan huskily in her ear, "shut up and just fuck Finnick." It's no long before I come with Jo following me it's not the best sex I've ever had but considering, today was Mags funeral it was as good as it could have been.

We both lie back out of breath and sweating; Jo gets up after a few minutes and returns with what left of the whisky and the two glasses she pours us to large glasses, we drink them down. "You know FinnickI love you" I pour another large drink. "We could get married and have kids." She likes to say these things. She strokes her hand through my hair. "Are you going to say you love me back?" "Now's not the time for this I don't know what I want, I've just lost Mags. I just wish I could sleep, I haven't slept right in days." Johanna gets of the bed. "I could fix that for you." She get off the bed and returns with her purse.

"I got a little something it always helps me sleep, you could have some." She takes out a small bag with some pills in, "you'll wake up feeling refreshed, you can only have one though." Under any normal circumstances I'd flush anything she had away, and yell at her not to take crap but I don't possess the energy to argue, I'm mentally and physically exhausted, she see then conflict on my face. "Don't worry baby I take this stuff all the time and I'm fine, one won't do anything bad to you and never give you any of the seriously bad stuff I sometimes take, it'll just make you feel nice." She puts one on my hand my need for sleep overcome my common sense I toss it back and swallow the last of my whisky, the pleasant feeling kicks in a few minutes later.

Dazed and confused I open my eyes, my head is pounding and my vision is blurred "Finnick" an unfamiliar voice asks, I turn my head towards the sound, a man in a white coat is stud by my bed, I'm obviously in the hospital but I'm not sure how I came to be here, I slowly sit my memory come back to me and I curse, "It must have been the tablet." I mumble "How are you feeling?" The doctor asks "like crap." I reply "it's no wonder, you had a severe allergic reaction to the substance you took, luckily for you Beetee turned up to check on you and got you here to the hospital, if he'd have waited five minutes longer you wouldn't be here now." "Where is Beetee?" I ask thoroughly ashamed that I let this happen. "He's in the waiting room with wires and your friend.

Carefully I slide my legs out of bed, "you shouldn't be up yet, you're not in great condition to be walking." He says looking shocked at my attempts to get up, "I'll only be a few minutes then I'll return I say as I stand shakily, my legs feel like jelly so I use the IV to help support me as I make my way to the waiting room, I hear Wiress and Jo yelling at each other.

Everyone stops when they see me enter, Wiress has clearly been crying and Beetee looks angry, whether that's directed at me Jo or both of us I don't know. I turn to Beetee and Wiress "I'm sorry I never meant to do this." I can feel my eyes filling with tears, "I just wanted to sleep and get away from my grief for a while, it didn't work through and instead of getting away from my grief I caused you your own." Wiress stokes my back and makes soothing noises I rest my head against Beetee chest and sob. When I regain enough composure I turn my attention to Jo, she's rubbing her face.

"The bad decision I made tonight was my own fault, but you didn't' help." I can feel anger and sadness rises in my chest. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "You said you loved me and we should have a family together but tonight is the exact reason we never will, what if we had kids and one of them got a 'sweetie' form down the back of the couch they could end up sick like this or _worse_, not to mention how you like to just disappear not telling anyone where your off to or when you might be back, it's no good, right now what I need is to get better, I need you to _leave_ _tonight_ we're no good for each other we're both too fucked up right now to be any help to each other we'll just make each other worse." Jo looks stunned "if she doesn't leave please ask security to escort her out, I'm going to call the doctor that helped me after my dad died I need to start dealing with my grief." I turn and leave knowing Beetee and Wiress will handle Jo.

When I reach my bed a nurse helps me back in. "Would you please call my therapist to make an urgent appointment, I don't think I've be dealing with things very well and I need some help I'd rather speak to Doctor Sandford, he helped me before." I give her his phone number, I memorised it a long time ago.

I fall asleep gain and don't wake till morning, Beetee and Wiress are by my bed when I wake up, "You didn't have to stay you know. It's my own fault I'm here." Wires holds my hand "We'd never just leave you Mags wouldn't have liked that." "Do you want some breakfast before your appointment with Doctor Sandford?" I nod still feeling a little off from the night before.

After breakfast I have my IV removed and good shower and put on some clean clothes that were fetched for me, I return to my bed and hug my knees until I'm told I can see Dr Sandford, he's a specialist grief and trauma councillor I walk to his waiting room with Beetee and Wiress, when my names called I knock on his door and entre alone.

"Hello Finnick, I hear you need my help again, please sit down" he's always been a kindly doctor and I'm glad to see that it hasn't changed in the time since I last saw him. I sit on the couch opposite him. "What would you like to talk about?" I feel my sadness welling up again, I swallow hard and take a few deep breaths to try and steady myself, knowing that this is where my healing process will start.

**I know this chapter was quite sad, I'm kind of glad I finished writing it, Johanna may come back at some point. The next chapter will be Annie's and happier than this one. **

**As always please comment/review and favourite if you like me fic. Thank you**


	7. Outreach Programe

Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games

Annie's POV

**Outreach Program**

After Finnick dropped the whole keep an eye out for the post, thing as he was leaving to go home he drove me insane doing just that, every morning I'd check the post before anyone else got to it hoping for some sign of the good news Thankfully I didn't have long to wait.

On January 1st a large whet envelop arrived marked as being for the South District Swimming Club and my heart skipped a beat, I ran upstairs and opened it in my room since Amy was out, it stated that I'd been spotted by coaches looking for talented swimmers and details for a swimming trial and interview because there were only so many available places for girls and boys between the ages of fourteen to eighteen, to take part in a program that would run from Friday afternoon until Monday afternoon. At least one parent or guardian had to attend for the interview, I asked my dad straight away showing him the letter and details.

I asked him to keep it between us for the sake of my nerves he was reluctant but agreed. They were holding three try-outs one in the in the south district aquatics center, the central Panem public swimming pool and one in the north of Panem I called to book my place at the central Panem Pool because it was closest to me, there was also a form to fill out and take with me, I had to list my detail, any allergies, injuries and any medication I was taking and a list of any competitions and entered and the details for how I did.

One week later I was at the pool that had been closed to the public, while the trial was being held I was tested for our suitability for the program, there were tests technique speed how we worked as a team and we were assessed by a physio, I thought the swimming would be the worst but in actual fact that turned out to be easier than the interview, it took place room upstairs with two coaches the physio that had checked us and staff member from the South District Specialist school. Since the school works in partnership with the swimming club and anyone who makes the program will be staying in the schools dorms, using the canteen the library and computer facilities for any homework we'd have to bring from our own schools.

Now I'm waiting for my letter to find out if I've been accepted, and whether my school has agreed to, amend my timetable to facilitate the program. "What's up with you Annie? You've been really stressed almost all week it's not like you." Amy say puzzled as I pace like a lion across our room. "I'm fine; I just have quite a bit on my mind." I get into my bed and sleep hoping that morning will bring news.

When I go down to get breakfast next day, my dad seems agitated I'm half way through my scrambled eggs on toast. "Here" dad says pushing a large envelope to me that he'd hid under a tea towel. "I can't bare it anymore I need to know if you made it, I wanted you to have some breakfast first though." I'm stunned I can feel my eyes widen and my hart racing, I hear my sister coming downstairs, I put it up my shirt as best as I can, "I'll be back in a minute." I wrap my arms around it and run past my sisters and upstairs to the bathroom.

I lock the door and perch precariously on the edge of the bath, not wanting to sit on the lid of the toilet; I open it carefully and take out the letter it reads:

Dear Miss Annie Grace Cresta.

After your trail, interview and your schools agreement to work with us we'd like to offer you a full scholarship, to or Outreach Swimming Programme, please find enclosed the booklet containing information on the schools dorms, Please call us to confirm you'd still like your place and to get you start date below are a list of things you will need:

Two or three black swimming costumes accessories will be provided for you

Name tags sown into the costumes so they don't get mixed up with anyone else's

Bedding for your weekend stay

A luggage tag attached to you suitcase with the information below written on, please write clearly

One portable suitcase, for your clothing a holdall for your swimming and your school back pack if necessary for you home work.

Your own toiletries

An alarm clock or a device with inbuilt alarm clock

A passport sized photo for you ID card, to use the school facilities and gain your free meals, a return envelope should have been included with this letter

You will be greeted off the train by a school representative for your first visit, and taken to where the school buses they will give you a tour you will be staying in the girls dorm called the reef here is the information for your luggage tag: **Weekend Outreach program, your full name and D R (Dorm Room) 25**

I'm so shocked I have to read it three times by the third time my eyes are blurred with tears of relief. I exit the bathroom and run downstairs full speed to the house phone desperate to confirm that I still want my place, get off the phone I shriek at Amy, I snatch it and make my call and I'm told I'll start next weekend which give m roughly one week to get all the things I need.

Once I put the phone down I become hysterical "I DID IT I DIDT" I yell bouncing with joy my dad runs over and hugs me. "I knew you could I'm so proud of you Annie!" my dad says hugging me tight. "What exactly is going on?" I break the hug with my dad off and realize I haven't told my confused looking family.

"Sorry I need to sit down first can we all just sit at the kitchen table a minute, I could do with a drink too." My dad gets a jug of water and some glasses and brings them over. I slowly explain what has happened and show them my letter. Amy shrieks no and come over to hug and kiss me my mum's still stuck with surprise, "I don't know what I'm going to do about the things I need to take with me though. I could have asked for some of this stuff at Christmas if I'd know."

My mum pulls herself together and takes my list "Well let's see my friend works at a bedding and soft furnishings place so we might be able to get you a discount on that, "you already have one black swimming costume for school and there not too expensive, we could maybe borrow you a suit case for the time being. Leave me with the list Annie I'll get on the phone and see what I can do." "Thanks mum." I go upstairs to call Peeta and Beth on my mobile, to let them know about the programme.

The week seems to fly, I collect my new timetable from the school office and the principal calls me to her office to congratulate me, my family put together for my bedding set and Beth insist on buying me a pretty purple and butterfly print solid suitcase on wheels with extending handle I decide to use my phone as an alarm clock after spending time figuring it out, Peeta gets me a travel dinner bag and air tight food container, I buy a freezer core drinks bottle and save up or my train fare, thankfully I have a student rail pass that entitles me to cheaper travel. I was lucky enough to take up a paper round recently. Amy's going to take my weekend rounds for me.

I wake up on my first Friday of my outreach program super exited, I packed my suitcase with my weekend clothes, I was worried about how to transport my bedding but thankfully my mother is a domestic goddess who taught me the wonder of Vacuum bags, the now fit nicely in my case, I've been allowed to take my suitcase and two bags to school and they'll be locked away for me until dinner time.

My dad drops me at my school to save me dragging my things; I head to the main office to get my permission slip to leave at dinner. Then I take my two bags to be locked away in the sports hall equipment storage, I'm glad to take the bags off I head off to my days classes and my amended time table, I feel anxious to get out of school but the time seems to be creeping by slowly.

When the Dinner bell finally rings I race to the sport teachers office for the keys, he tosses them to me I grab my things, and head back towards the car park mum said she'd pick me up at dinner and drive me to the train station to make sure I got on the train alright.

"Annie Annie wait." Amy yells running full speed after me, I stop and wait for her. "I want to see you off, here let me help you with you things." Her eyes are watery but I tell myself that she must have done cookery with onions. I know she hasn't though; I just don't want to end up crying too. When we get to the car park Beth and Peeta are waiting with the twins. We have just enough time to say good bye before mum shows up to drop me at the train station. I hurriedly put my things in the back and get into.

I'm waved off to a chorus of "Bye Annie and see you soon." From my friends and sisters. Mum helps me to unload. "Here Annie" my mum presses money into my hand, "I can't take it, we can't afford for you to give me extra you spent enough on my bedding." My mum strokes my hair "It's for emergencies Annie you can fetch back anything you don't spend I know your food and things are covered but you never know when you might need a bit extra." I hold it tight in my hand "Thank you." We walk silently to the platform to wait for my train; it comes in right on time. "I love you Mum See you on Monday and don't forget to tell dad I love him too, remind Amy she's doing my paper round for me. "We hug and kiss one last time."

My eyes are blurring with tears by the time the train has pulled out of the station, I dry them on my sleeve realizing I didn't put any tissues in my pocket and making a metal note to carry some next time, I wonder if I'll see Bay and Finnick at some point, I haven't managed to keep up with Bay to well and Finnick has been strangely MIA, I went to Wiress and Beetees a couple of times to try and find out what was happening but they weren't in, they're neighbors said it wasn't uncommon for them to be away sometimes, I was kind of worried but I had to put Finnick to the back of my mind and concentrate on making the outreach program. I eat my dinner cheesy ham salad bread rolls, Peeat brought them over on Friday afternoon, and a couple of fruit tarts. My mum even mentioned that she thought he fancied me, she likes Peeta especially when he brings backed goods.

We pull into the South District station and I grab my things, and awkwardly disembark, I look around for my representative and spot Bay in a yellow t-shirt and white skirt, I head over there's already a few girls around her, and a boy in a similar yellow t-shirt and Jeans, they both have clip boards with them. Bay notices me and smiles. "Ok everyone, I'm going to do a roll call to see if we've got everyone." She shouts over the noise of the station, she goes through her list and it's us off satisfied, then the boy with her goes through his list. "Right we're all here, if you'd all like to follow us to the waiting buses and please make a note of where we're going so that you'll be able to find it next time.

I have a great senses of direction but the bus stop is right outside, and it clearly has painted on it South District Specialist school, so you'd have to be very stupid to get the wrong bus. We put our suitcases and holdalls in the baggage compartment and board with just our back packs. There are two on the first seat which must belong to Bay and the boy with her.

They board the bus they introduce themselves now Bay I know but the boy is apparently Daniel, he sits down as Bay continues. "OK so here's what's going to happen today, first off when we arrive at the school I'll take the girls to your dorm and Daniel will take all of you boys to yours, your suitcases will be stored and the dorm manager will put them in after four tonight. Then we'll take you on a tour of the aquatics center and the school it's self since you'll be using some of the schools facilities. Are there any questions?" she looks around but no one has any "Ok, we're good to go" she directs the last part to the bus driver and takes her own seat.

It's not long before we're stopping again we all pile out, the five girls including me follow Bay and the boys follow Daniel the tow Dorms are the size of two small apartment blocks, they stand next to each other, we put our suitcases and holdalls in the storage room and the dorm manager locks it up again. "Ok every one time for the tour." Bay announce happily.

I know the vast majority of the layout of the aquatics center having been there before, but I pay close attention to where the physio room and, the workout rooms are, I look closely to see if I can spot Finnick in any of them with no luck. There's also a quick toilet break and time for a quick drink, "we'll split off now boys will go one way around the school and we'll go the other way, please stay together." Bay seems much happier being a tour guide than Daniel does and I'm glad she's showing us around.

We go back to the large School building now and in through the front door, it's much more pleasant inside than my school, their reception area is spacious, the floor is a lovely pale blue lino, and the walls are painted pale yellow and half way up the wall is a thick pale blue wavy line and there's two corridors leading off either side, the boys go one way we go the other.

The ground floor is English, Maths, cookery, gym, library and computer facilities which were told can be used by us for homework as long as we show our ID. There's is also a room for fish preparation, which turns out is fish gutting, we get to see some of what the students get up to in their classes as some of them volunteered to stay around so we could get a taste of some of the courses that are less familiar to us.

The cafeteria is spacious with outdoor seating area for good weather, the guidance councillor and the nurses office, the floor second are science, geography, language, history and music rooms, up to the third floor there traditional costal waving classes, art we stop outside a door with a plaque that reads G1 Bay stops here. "Here's another part of our School that makes the specialist school so unique, everyone who comes to the school is given a test to asses for gifted students which is how this room got Called G1, in here are our gifted student who are preparing for their high school diploma early, the students in here range from about twelve to sixteen.

We go a little further to the Next room G2 "This classroom is for those who have completed their High school diploma, our school works in partnership with the South District College and tutors come here to teach various college courses, so that children can stay in high school and be with others closer to their age group." Whilst Bay is talking the class teacher come out. "Hi my name in Mrs Denning, please come in and have a look what my class are up to.

As a walk in I'm surprised not by the room, or what the students are doing but who's actually in there, Finnick of course I knew he was very bright but I never thought of him as gifted. "The students have been put into three groups and have produced displays to tell you about some of the college courses they have been studying. We'll star with the group on the left and end with the one on the back.

The first group are studying computer science, they give a short presentation and use the board to display bits of information, the second is Maths and I don't really comprehend much of what they say, but I do know that there's no way I'd like to study that. Last is Finnick with their presentation on College level Marine Biology I assume Finnick will take the lead in his group, but instead he stands slightly to the side allowing the others to talk, he looks wary and tired he's not even looking at us but staring at the wall, their boards full of pictures of various Marine animals corals and kelp. "Finnick why don't you tell our visitors about what your specializing in." his teacher prompts he looks at us for the first time. And sees me but there's no hint of a smile on his face. "I'm going to specialize in the marine animals my favorites are sharks and rays. Theirs little emotion in his voice and I fell scared for him, I want to ask what's wrong with him but now's not the time or place.

We exit back to the corridor after clapping the group and waving goodbye to them, we finish the tour and have a break and I stay with Bay in the hopes of quizzing her on what's up with Finnick, we head back to the outdoor seating area, we sit at one of the tables Bay pulls out her phone she reads something, "I got at txt from Finnick he'll meet us here, he knows you'll want to talk with him. I'll stay until he gets here then leave you with him." I can feel a mix of anticipation and dread building in me, Finnick appears a few minutes later walking slowly and lacking his usual confident strut, with one coffee in each hand. Bay gets up and leaves she rubs Finnick shoulder and says a few words I can't hear from where I'm sat.

Finnick sits right beside me, "here I got you this." He pushes one closer to me and takes some sugar from his coat pocket. He launches straight in to what he has to say"I'm trying to pull myself back together but, it's a slow process. I've had a rough New Year, Mags died at 12:01 on New Years Day." He pauses, I knew it couldn't be good but I never guessed things would have been this bad, I'm struck dumb for a few seconds. "I'm really sorry Finnick, you don't deserve this." Finnick shoulders have slumped and he's staring at his coffee not daring to look at me. "I would have invited you to her funeral, but I wasn't in any good condition, Beetee and Wiress handled informing people, there were so many people though "I'm sorry you were forgotten, Peeta and his family were too, so many people turned up at the service they could all get in." I wrap my arm around him and pull him close. "It's ok Finnick I'm not angry, I didn't know Mags very long, Can I visit her grave some time and take some flowers."

I stroke Finnicks head "Are Beetee and Wiress looking after you?" "They're staying awhile but they need to return to the city soon, they have jobs to do mostly they work from home but not always, they're leaving shortly after Mags will has been read." I feel a surge of anger "They are you guardians they should be looking after you until you're eighteen." Finnick wraps his arms around me and shushes me. "Don't be angry with them, the guardianship states that they have to look after me full time until my sixteenth birthday, after that though they only need to keep an eye on me and visit, you have no idea how much they've helped me Annie, they've done more than they have too, my therapists is helping me adapt to the idea of living alone as well as helping me with my grief, I'm ok about this Annie, they're going to keep an eye on me as much as they can and I've been welcomed to visit them as often as I like they also going to return to the coast as regularly as they can."

I'm not entirely happy about it but Finnick sounds resolute, so instead of arguing I give the best response I can think of, "Remember I'll be here every Friday to Monday and I'll leave my phone on if you need to talk at any point during in the week even when I'M home." He looks at me know "Thank you Annie, would you like to come to mine or tea tonight? I'm a good cook Bays going to come we can celebrate you getting onto the program, god knows I could do with a pick me up." I ghost of his smile returns to his lips but is disappears just as fast as it appeared. "Are you sure you're up to it? I don't want to put too much pressure on you."

"At some point I have to get back to some form of normality, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't ready he seems to perk up a bit again then he stands up and decides on something, "Come with Bay if you want after you've finished whatever is on your time table." He's already up and walking away with his untouched coffee. "FINNICK I'LL COME SO YOU BETTER COOK SOMETHING RELAY GOOD I'M HUNGRY ALREADY." He turns and this time he's smiling fully he put one thumb up. "GREAT ANNIE, I'LL MAKE EXTRA THANK YOU."

Bay returns not long after Finnick leaves. "OK let's sort your room out." Bay says determinedly we're one of the first back the dorm I sign in and get my room key, "Third floor." The dorm manager says as she hands me my room key. We go up the stairs and find my room to be the first room closes to the stairs, Bay groans "the ones this close to the stairs is always noisy, you'll be insane by Monday and killing people who run up and down them." I open my door "well I suppose at least I'm on the program I can always get ear plugs if it's bad." I try to sound cheerful; the room is about the same size as what I have at home with Amy, there are two single beads two wardrobes and two small desks and the two suit cases next to each other in the space between the beds, I decided to pick the bed by the wall closest to the landing in case our neighbors like loud music.

I open my case and we sort out my clothes first and then move on to the bedding, the sheets are fine but putting a quilt in a cover is very tricky and it takes the longest, with two of us though it's easier then struggling alone, I decided that next time I'll get help the put the quilt cover on from my family before we shrink it into the vacuum bag. My bedding is a with an embroidered with floral design on it, "I'll leave you to settle in a bit and I'll see you at the aquatics centre when you'll meet the coaches properly and find out who you'll get for you private lessons. Bay leaves so I locate my nearest bathroom and nosey around the common room and greet the others who'll be staying in the dorm block.

I return to my room and meet Jenna, my room buddy she seems nice she's fourteen too, I go through the quilt hassle again with her, because I don't want her to think I'm unkind be leaving her too it, when we're done we decide to head over to the pool because showing up early is always better than late, we change in the home locker room and head to the poolside, we greet the coaches it turns out me and Jenna have the same one and we will have the same training schedule, with only our private swimming hours at different times, those of us on the outreach program will join training sessions with the regular club members like Bay and Finnick.

"Ok for the first day we'll have a quick meet and greet so that you can all get to know each other, then you'll split up into groups of three, each group will pick a lane and do a freestyle swim using a different stroke for each lap when one of you group gets half way down the pool the other member should jump in and continue in a cycle, we'll finish with a race each coach group will be racing in separate lines and we'll see which group does the best each member of the team will do one lap each. Ok you're ten minute meet and greet and starts now."

Me Bay and Jenna split up, we say quick hellos swapping names ages and the schools we come from and one favorite hobby that's not swimming after the ten minutes are up I find Jenna and Bay we stand in a line, I end up at the front with Jenna behind me and Bay at the back. "On my whistle, the first person should dive in." There's a pause and the whistle blows I dive in since most people will probably do the front crawl I decide to go with the breast stroke, I concentrate on my technique since it's not a race and try to keep just a good pace without being slow, we do a couple of laps before the one of the coaches coach blows the whistle again and tells us all to exit at the end of our lap. I climb out and my coach Lisa approaches me, "Good swim Annie I'm glad you went for technique over speed, I've noted some areas for you to work on but we'll address them tomorrow. There's a five minute break take a quick shower." I head towards the showers to get the chlorine off me and wrap a towel around myself I head out back to the pool towards Lisa.

"There will be another five minutes so that we can arrange our teams and decided who will swim what laps. I sit on one of the sit and the others gather around, it turns out each coach has a team of five people baring one that only has four and there are five separate coaches." We gather around Lisa to hear what she has to say Daniel will take the first lap, Annie the second Jenna third and Jack forth and Bay will go last. Thankfully Finnick is not due back until Monday so we have a good chance to win. Swim as would if this was a competition I want to see you all at your best." We take our positions by our line and wait to start." Everyone should do the front crawl for the 2 laps the losers get the six am swim for an hour and the winners will have their first swim at ten with the other times taking the times in between." I wouldn't mind a six am swim as I'm up early most days, but winning anyway would be good.

The whistle blows and at first of I keep watch on Daniel but occasionally check how the other are doing, as her touches the wall by my feet I leap in and take my swim I manage second place to one of the boys, we hold second until Bay jumps in she quickly closes the small gap and just touches the wall in first. We all cheer and hug Bay when she's out. I decided I might take advantage of the lie in if I can because Saturday and Friday will be thought.

Once me and Bay are dressed, I explain to Jenna that I'll be having dinner with Finnick and Bay at his place because his Grandma passed away and we're cheering him up, thankfully she takes it well she decided to have tea with the rest of the swimming group.

We make the short walk to an apartment Finnick is staying at on the way I chat to Bay, "why's Finnick not staying at the place he lived with Mags?" I ask "Beetee and Wirees are staying at a hotel nearby, the school were going to give Finnick a place in the boys dorm because he's not up to returning to the house he shared with Mags but there's none available and Finnicks therapist said it wasn't good for him to stay in a hotel he need somewhere a bit more permanent so the school have helped get special permission to let him stay in the apartments used by college students as there was space and our school used its links to the college to get him in. Mags lawyer confirms it can be sold and the money used to by Finnick for his own place."

We enter Finnicks building and walk to the third floor, Bay knocks on the door and Finnick opens it quickly, I smell the aroma of cooking food wafting out to us. "I'm glad you could make it, come in I tided up." It's a small apartment with a small open plan living room Kitchen with a bedroom and tiny bathroom. "Take a seat I'll get the food out the oven, we sit at the small round table with a folded up piece of paper under one leg, Finnicks tried to set with knives and forks, the plastic cups fill with water already, it's a good job I'm used to eating at small tables I pull out a folding chair. "It came furnished supposedly, sorry for the lack of space. Nothing really matches but its home for now and better than nothing."

Finnick removes the lid from the cast iron pot to reveal rice dish, "Me and Mags didn't know what to have for dinner once so we made up the recipe, It's kind of like a Gumbo, it's rice with bits of fish in some spicy herd tomato sauce." My mouths watering at the smell, Finnick fills my bowl first then Bays and lastly his own. "Are you looking forward to re-joining the swim team Finnick?" he takes a drink of his water before responding. "I'm not sure my coach was piling on the pressure before Mags died, I'm actually thinking of quitting the indoor swimming and sticking to open water, I was training to do both but I just don't think I manage, I'm going to have a serious talk with my coach on Monday and he won't like it." I decided Finnick could use a change of subject. "What are you going tomorrow?" Finnick sighs "It's the reading of Mags will and me, Beetee and Wiress will be sorting out what's left in her house, we we're given permission from Mags lawyer since they have to go home soon and they don't want to leave me to sort it by myself." I wish I hadn't raised the subject I wanted to cheer Finnick up not raise things that be upsetting. "What are you to up to tomorrow?" Finnick ask seeming hopefully of a happier answer.

Me and Bay explain about the race and the lie in and detail our Saturday timetables to him. I also tell him how my new year's party went and how things have been going with me and Peeta, he seems grateful for the subject change, all to soon we're having to say our goodbyes so that Finnick can get an early night before the Will reading, Bay can get back home and I can return to my dorm.

I realize that I haven't called home at all my parents especially my mum will be getting worried, so I make a quick call to them to detail my day then sit up a while with Jenna in the common room to watch a bit of TV before calling it a night.

Saturday training is really tiring and tough but I make it though, I write down my areas to work on so that when I'm doing swims by myself without my coach I have something to refer too, I don't see Finnick all of Sunday either he calls to say that he has things to sort out after the Will reading and he'll explain better when he has the time. I spend Sunday doing my Homework and hanging out with my new friends from the Swim club and a visit to Mags grave with Bay since Finnick can't make it. Monday comes and Finnick doesn't look happy. He trains with his coach a while then an argument breaks out, over how many styles Finnick should be training in "I QUIT I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP I'M NOT THE ONLY PERSON ON THE TEAM, I'VE JUST LOST MAGS AND I DON'T NEED THE STRESS." He disappears into the locker room and doesn't come back, his coach is fuming for the rest of the day and I'm glad I don't have Finnicks coach. I get my things from my dorm with the help of Bay.

I don't get to see Finnick one last time, so I decided to call him later this evening figuring he probably need some personal space, plus he might still have one more class since it's only Dinnertime, Bay and Daniel have special permission to see us onto the train and make sure all of us from the outreach program get on it alright.

I'm surprised to see both my parents waiting for me as I pull in, I've had an eventful start to the swimming program but I've enjoyed it, although I ache all over and I'm hoping my body will adjust soon to the thought training. I hug both of my parents as my mum drives me back home to drop of the things I don't need so that I can prepare for my afternoon classes, I tell them every detail of the rest of my week on the ride and all about my friends. I'm tired but I can't wait to do it all again next week.

**Wow this has been another long chapter but hopefully it's a little bit lighter than the last, next will be Finnick again. I feel something good coming up for him in the next chapter he deserves it. **

**Some of my changes and line breaks aren't working the show up when I put them in and disappear after I save, if anyone knows how to fix this please let me know.**

**Thank you for read as always I appreciate any comments /reviews follows and favorites.**


	8. Tiller

Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games

Finnick's POV

**Tiller**

There was something I never said to Annie while she was here in the coast, not that I like to keep things from my friends, just that I needed sometime to process the information I was given, when it became clear that I could no longer permanently return to the house I shared with Mags, Pultrach Heavensbee Mags friend lawyer and executor of her will, informed me that Mags had bought a second property in victors Village.

Originally Victors Village was a small exclusive housing estate for wealthy people, but due to demanded it had been extended, I didn't know any of this until Pultrach mentioned it, People who wanted houses In Victors Village, wanted the already existing houses close to the amenities, the new plots didn't sell well at first as they were further out and had no transport links at the time.

Mags however apparently saw the positive side and bought a large plot of land, intending to build her own home, or eventually sell it, she had a mansion built with electricity and plumbing, but she was working a lot then I came into her life and needed care, basically she never got round to doing anymore with it.

Wiress and Beetee had funeral arrangements to take care of and I wasn't up to it but the day after Mags funeral, whilst I was still in the hospital Beetee and Wiress decided they had to start work on, as they would have to leave me and they wanted me to have a permanent place to live, so the arranged for the electricity, water and gas to be supplied, a contact of Putrach, Effie Trinket who specialise in interior design was called to help manage the project.

For the first couple of days I only really felt up to making small suggestion, some of those were that I like original wooden floors, driftwood and wicker furniture, I also offered my ideas for the colours for the rooms, I decided after this, that I needed to see the place myself and I wanted something to work on before I returned to school.

Effie prioritised the job and hired two teams of painters and decorators, one for the morning and the second to work from afternoon until late each night to get the job done as soon as possible to a high standard. They did an amazing job within two week a fence with electronic gate to the drive way was built, Beetee installed a state of the art alarm system. The master suite had been painted the floors varnished and a new bed and furniture put into it, downstairs the living room had been finished too, the idea being that I would be able to live in it while the other rooms were renovated.

Now the finishing touches are being carried out to my en suite bathroom and too the kitchen, I'll be moving in today, other work to the house will be done continuously so that the whole house will be done up in a few months.

I've been doing quite well at getting back to a regular routine, I've caught up with my homework and started training for a place on the open water swimming team in the Olympics, I bought a car with some of the money from the sale of Mags home as I used to walk everywhere but I'm finding that it's better to have a car, with lots of appointments to make and going to and from my new home.

I still miss Mags very much but it's starting to get easier, my biggest fear now is Beetee and Wiress leaving me to return home, I accept that they _have_ to go but that doesn't make the thought of it happening less scary. They leave on Friday morning.

So here I stand at the pretty stained glass double doors with one dolphin leaping for the ocean in one and a second in the other side, here will be my new family home when it's complete there will be on the ground floor one living room a double garage, closet and utility rooms, two studies, a home gym a wet room to come into after using the outdoor pool, a room with stairs to the basement and a special room for some of Mags things I wanted to keep, there's one room left next to the garage that doesn't have a use and a possible playroom for children when I have them.

Upstairs there's my master suite with en suite bathroom and dressing room two hobby rooms, four guest bedrooms, a family bathroom, small library and an upstairs sitting area for admiring the view.

Outside there's a garden at the front, a small pool to the side, just outside of the wet room and gym, outside the back is a large patio that leads to a few stairs onto the beach and private boat dock. The outdoor furniture from Mags is old home and soon there will be the addition of a hot tub.

There's a small gathering of me Beetee, Wiress Pultrach and Effie for an unofficial house warming, I'll have a bigger one when the house has been finished entirely, we gather in the Kitchen and have a glass of champagne, I'm allowed one for the occasion, some one's fetched canapés Probably Effie and Wiress and Beetee have brought some sweet treats. Once everyone's gone home in taxis, I put the wine in the fridge.

Suddenly alone in such a big place brings a chill to me, I head to my one completed study to finish up a report for Marine Biology, and try to fight my feelings of loneliness, eventually a drag myself upstairs to my bedroom, I like my new room it's dark brown with mocha colour curtains over the floor to ceiling windows and sliding glass doors onto the balcony area that overlooks the pool and the sea. My house sits where the beach curves round so I can see it from two sides of the house.

Once I'm showered I get into my new bed to sleep, I sleep but I'll wish I hadn't when I wake. I have my recently re occurring nightmare, I'm in a shopping mall with Mags I'm eight years old, I grip onto her hand as we shop, until we become accidently separated, I scream and cry for people to help me find her, but no one listens or sees me, I run down an aisle and find a dead end with a body under a white sheet, I know instinctively it's my mother without looking, I run back the way I came and end up looking at my dad's drowned body the same way I remember it as it was pulled from the sea after a fishing incident, I see Mags and run after her but when a catch up it's just someone who looks like her.

I jolt awake covered in sweat and tears, I rinse myself and grab a quick breakfast warm up and swim 3k before returning to get ready for school, I arrive at school early. I have a meeting first thing with Lee also known as Dr Sandford. My school allow us to us the office for our twice weekly chats.

I'm in first in so I sit and wait quietly he turns up right on time and takes the seat across from me. "Morning Finnick how are you?" I rub my face with both hands "Tired I had that nightmare again. I didn't want to go back to sleep." He looks at my intently "You've moved into your new house now?" "yep all alone." He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "I have a suggestion that you could consider." I sit forwards interested to her more. "After you settled in with Mags when you were eight, she let you adopt a dog you called scruffy." I'm surprised he still remembers I hadn't thought of him in a long time. "Maybe you should consider another pet, pets have been proven to help people feel better and I think you would benefit from having the extra company in your home so that you're not totally alone. Then only concern I'd have though is if you could cope with the thought that it will eventually die" I consider what he says a good few minutes before answering. "I think I could as long as I had a young dog healthy dog, and not one that'd die too soon. I'd like that I'll talk to Beetee and Wiress. We bring the appointment to an end and I have lots to think about.

For the rest of the day I'm excited by the thought of a new dog, I complete my classes and gym training for my open water swimming, normally I would head straight to the library to do my homework but today, Instead of homework I look up breads of dog to find one I might like, I find three breeds I like the Portuguese Water dog, the American Water Spaniel and the Nova Scotia Duck Toller Retriever, I printout information on each of the breeds and a list of breeders in my area with contact details. I spend a while pouring over the information and come to the conclusion that the Toller is my favourite breed and the one I'd most like, I gather the printouts into a folder for Wiress and Beetee to look at since I'd need them to get the dog since I'm not yet eighteen.

When I'm done in the library I gather, everything I have into a folder to present to Beetee and Wiress at tea, I get into my forest green car and drive along to the Mexican restaurant I meet the in the booth that Wiress pre booked for us. "How'd you mange last night Finnick?" Wiress enquires after I've greeted them and taken my seat. "The house is great, I had a little trouble sleeping but it's nothing new right now." I study the menu having difficulty deciding what to have. "I think we should get a large order of Fijits and share." Beetee says after seeing a table close by getting there's." I put the menu down and smile gleefully at him "I like the sound of that." We both look to Wiress "Sure we all like them so why not." I look eagerly around for a waiter to serve us. She appears a few minutes later "are you ready to order?" Beetee gives our order and ask for a large jug of iced tea.

Whilst waiting for our food, I pick up the folder I put on the seat next to me. "Did you bring your homework?" Wiress asks "Yes and no it's more like dog work." I explain the meeting I had with my therapist and his idea. "Inside are my top choices of dogs I think would be good, my first choice is at the front and the other in odder after." Wiress take the folder. "Let's see now I like the idea of you having a dog, I wouldn't feel so guilty leaving you if I knew you'd have a bit of company." "Do you think you could cope with the responsibility Finnick? We wouldn't be here to help you walk and train it all the time?" Beetee makes a fair point. "I have a lot of school work it's true but I also need to take breaks, walking a dog and training it would be a nice break, I also have less pressure on me since I dropped indoor swimming." Wiress finishes scanning through the information and adds. "I think it'd be a great parting gift for us to get Finnick a dog."

Our food arrives then Beetee agrees over the course of our meal after grilling me over when I'd walk the dog and how I'd train it, he finally decides that I've convinced him I could cope, he agree that he and Wiress will buy me a dog or at least put my name on a waiting list to receive one when they old enough to be given homes. I celebrate with a traditional Tres Leches Cake.

I leave them with the information and make extra sure they know I'd like a Toller best of all the breeds I found and liked, I take the scenic route home feeling satisfied, I pull into the garage of the home I still can't believe I own and head to the study, to get on with the homework I should have done instead of looking up dog breeds.

It's Tuesday when Beetee gets back to me about the dogs, outside my school eating dinner when my phone rings. "Hello Beetee." I answer with more anticipation than usual "Hey Finnick, I hope you haven't changed your mind, we have a meeting with a breeder this afternoon if you can make it. We found one Toller owner who's taking a list of people interested. Pultrach will be coming with us" I can't contain my joy "Whoooo." I yell people around me stare but I don't care. I take down the address and the time.

Wanting to make a good impression I arrive early and remove my Beenie hat and shove it in my glove box, I sit in my car until I see Wiress and Beetee pull up in Pultrach's car, I greet them before we approaching the house and ringing the bell.

Carla the breeder answers the door, I can hear the distinctive Toller squeal as I enter, we're directed through to the living room, again I'm asked all about why I'd like a dog and why I want a Toller, I give my answers again and add that I saw dogs doing agility course tests obedience and fly ball on the internet and I'd be keen to give it a go. She seems happy with my responses. The dog would be a family pet but if I could train it to do any of the activities I saw, then I'd like to have a go at a competition.

I also make sure I ask about the health concerns I read about." She tells me that her dogs have been tested and given the all clear and shows me the paperwork as proof and the pedigree certificate. When were both done with questions and answers she gets up. The puppies won't be ready for new homes until Wednesday though.

Carla asks about how the guardianship works, Beetee gives an explanation and then tells her about his and Wiress work situation. "We're leaving Finnick to go back to the city to work but we'll be back by Spring break, then it all depends on what freelance work comes up for me and Wiress, we don't always work on the same project ,so sometimes we'll both be with Finnick other times it will be one of us and sometimes we'll both bee needed to work together and sometimes Finnick will need to cope on his own a while, that's why we've fetched Pultrach here with us today." He stops speaking and Pultrach continues. "I'm here with Finnick and his guardians today because as Beetee just they can't be with Finnick all the time, I live less than five minutes away from Finnick and I have two retriever dogs, so when he's here alone I've agreed to check up on him once a day whether that's just for coffee a chat or to walk my dogs and his if he gets one. We're trying to reassure you that Finnick will have a responsible adult of the age of 18, even when his guardians are away. He can also call me if he requires any help with looking after the dog."

Carla considers our situation "It's an un usual situation to be sure as long as your all confident that Finnick can handle the dog without you ,when you have to work I don't see any big problem, you could also call me for support to and advice, I don't mind remaining in contact with people who purchase dogs from me." You can meet them and the parents. She take us into a second sitting room to see the puppies with their mother they seem healthy and well cared for. We don't stay to long so that we don't make the mother nervous. Back in the sitting Carla fetches us one boy and one girl puppy, to look at.

I don't mind what sex the puppy is, I'm allowed to play with them a while. "They all have temporary names for the paper work, but you can change the name if you like these two have been called Betsy and Ben, Betsy is the one with the blue eyes Ben has brown." I like both, but Betsy tips it for me she cute with her blue eyes, white chest, white front paws and white tail tip.

I tell her how much I love Betsy. "You can see the others if you like." I'm still playing with the dogs whilst deciding. "No thank you, I'll be here for a whole year and I'll never be able to choose one over the other, my gut instinct is to take Betsy." She agrees to reserve her for me and she gives me a quick demonstration of how to brush the dog and clip its nails, I make a list of suggested items I should by for my new dog including the best type of food and shampoo. "Most people sell their puppies at 8 weeks old but I prefer them to be 12 weeks, so you can collect your puppy on Wednesday." We shake hands agreeing to pay a deposit now and the rest when I pick up the puppy with Pultrach.

When we are outside again I say my goodbyes and thank them for getting together to arrange for the dog, I insist on heading straight to a pet store, Beetee, Wiress and Pultrach leave me too it, so that I can buy all the necessary pet items. For my new furry house mate, I go to the largest one in the coast so that I have the largest choice of items possible. I get a big trolley since I'm unsure exactly how many items I'll be purchasing.

Digging out the rough list I wrote while at Carla's house, I head straight to the dog aisle and pet beds, I give each a squeeze to find the softest and add three to my trolley. I also get several blankets so I can put one in each bed and spares in case any have to be washed.

I find the exact shampoo and dry and wet dog food used by Carla, the biggest sizes they have in sock, I'm amazed and dazzled in the accessories aisle by how pretty the all are, I pick a pink collar with matching lead and harness, a car harness and seat belt restraint and carry crate, wanting to make sure she as safe as possible in my car and I also purchase one doggie bandana unsure if she'd wear.

Then stock up on toys treats and dog grooming equipment, training supplies a bone shaped box for her dog toys, a water bowl and food bowl, a doggie a walkie belt, several boxes of puppy training pads, a dog first aid kit, and a water bottle with shoulder strap so Betsey can have a drink on a long run and a couple of puppy training magazines to read through. By the time I reach the pay desk, the shocked shop worker, looks at me like I must be mad buying all this stuff, I choose to pay with the money I got form being a life guard, instead of using more of what Mags left to me, I only want to use Mags money in an emergency or for things in my house that. My lifeguard salary won't cover.

Everything just about fits it into my car, I make my way home happy that I've got everything I needed in one trip. Truly hoping I've forgotten nothing. I know it won't be long before I'm back though.

Next to the garage is the room I had no idea what to do with, on the way home I decided will be the dog room I put everything she'll need in there, and the two other beds in the living room and in my bedroom upstairs, I put the stuff for her walks in the downstairs closet by the main door, and her food and treats in one of my kitchen cupboards. The rest I put in the basement.

I photograph my new doggie room and send it to Carla, then have tea and read my dog magazines, between my work load of homework, when I've done all I can for the evening, I decide it's time to try out my roll top bath I have a long soak and try to relax in the hopes of a better night sleep.

On Friday Morning I stand on the train station Platform waving Beetee and Wiress off, I can't help but cry, they helped me so much and now I'm on my own, until Spring break there isn't one of us who doesn't shed a tear as the train pulls out, I try to console myself with the knowledge that Annie will be here very soon and I have Pultrach close by should I need anything he's always been kind, but more of a friend then the surrogate family Beetee and Wiress have come to be to me.

I try to stay upbeat and not let, Beetee and Wiress leaving affect me, I throw myself into my day and put everything else to the back of my mind for the time being; for the most part I have a good day, I wave good bye to a group of my friends and head to the aquatics centre.

Upstairs I head seating area, not wanting to be spotted by my old coach in the ground floor one, I pick a seat on the front row where I can clearly watch the swimmers from, Annie's not hard to spot, she has trouble relaxing and just enjoying her swim, plus she's always the most nervous, her hands fidget a little or bites her bottom lip, I'd like to shake her and tell her to let go a little and loosen up a bit.

Once the whistle blows I leave and wait outside, I pull my hood up to keep my ears warm as I lean against the aquatics centre wall not far from the door waiting for Annie to appear, people come out in dribs and drabs. Final she appears on her own talking on her phone, she doesn't see me, so I creep up behind her and pull her backwards a little way, she screams and jerks away from me and spins round to attack me. I burst out laughing, "God Annie you should see your face, I laugh slightly bent over. "Finnick you ass what did you think you were doing?" she ends her call to whoever "Oh come on Annie you're so easy to scare anyone would think I was an axe murder or something." She folds her arms over her chest and gives me a foul look. "Well I suppose at least you seem happier than the last time I was in the coast, I warn you though do that again and I will kick you and make it hurt got it? "Yes Annie." I hold my arms out for a make up hug at first she just stands there, then she shrugs her shoulders and accepts.

We walk down the beach, I thread my fingers through hers and there's nothing but the sound of the ocean and our breathing. "So how's things you? still with Peeta?" She tucks her hair behind her ears and looks away and reply's quietly. "I don't want to talk about him right now. Has Beetee and Wiress left you yet?" my heart leaps a little at the thought of trouble between her and Peeta and I feel slightly guilty for it, I nod "This morning, I won't be alone to long though. They'll come back and stay with me as and when they can."

I take Annie to my car and put the radio on quietly and the heater on to warm us up a bit. We discuss Annie's training session and I remind her again for the one hundredth time about her nerves and loosening up a bit ad bad starts. We also discuss how things are going back home for her, but we don't talk about Peeta. It gets late so I take Annie to her dorm and wish her good night. We part and I drive home alone.

My phone rings it's just after breakfast on Saturday. "Hi Finnick Wiress." She says sounding cheery "How are you this morning?" "Fine, I didn't sleep but I'm doing well I have to be out soon though I'm meeting Annie."Ohh meeting Annie are you sure there's nothing going on there I should know about?" I slap my hand to my forehead and sigh exasperatedly "No she's dating Peeta still, its innocent friendship between us nothing more can we please stick to whatever you called for please?" I don't know if they are still dating but I say it anyway just to stop Wiress continuing to ask about me and Annie. "Fine Mr grumpy, I'm filling out dog licence form for your new pet have you thought of what you'd like to call her or Are you leaving her name as Betsey? I hadn't given much thought to names "Can I call you back about that? I need a little time to think." "Sure don't be long though bye Finnick." She ends the call and I head out to meet Annie.

Outside her dorm Annie's already to go, "Ok we'll head to the beach and do a 1 hour Jog keep up we'll turn half way in and end up back where we started." We jog at the same pace but race at the end with me reaching the start first.

We have dinner together "Did I tell you I'm getting a surprise next week?" Annie swallows the bite of her sandwich. "No what surprise?" I quirk my eyebrow at her and smirk "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" she rolls her eyes "Is it a surprise for me then?" she asks confused. "No its Beetee and Wiress's little gift to me but I'm not telling you what it is until next Friday, you'll just love it though." "Can I have a hint then?" I think about it and inspiration hits me, I get off the bench lie on the floor and roll around on my back. Annie continues to look confused but chuckles. "I'm not sure but you're getting very dirty so you should probably get up again."

Annie has a private training session and I have homework, "Finnick can we do something fun together tonight, I had a rubbish week and I need some fun. I don't know what I'll leave it up to you think of something good though.

I come up with a great idea inspired by my Marine Biology homework, I txt her to meet me by the docks when she's done for the day, and I'll be there as soon as I can but to wait if I'm not there straight away. I go home in my car once I've finished in the library. I take food from the fridge lock up heading to my private dock and to my boat I store the food again on my boat and prepare to set sail to meet Annie, she's never seen my boat before and she might just like a trip out to sea.

Thinking I'm coming by foot she's looking where people are walking and not towards my boat, when I've carefully docked I disembark and call to her she turns surprised to see my, "come on, It won't be light much longer." She comes over and her eyes widen amazed at the size of the Silver Soul. "Wait is this yours? I knew you had a boat I never thought it'd be this big." I help her on board and hand her a life jacket. "I hope you don't mind the jacket used to be Mags, it should fit I can't take you to sea without one holds it looking unsure and then obviously decideds a trip on a boat would be better than staying on dry land. "Can you help me put it on?" I assist Annie and help her on board. "Where are we off to captain Finnick?" she says with a bright smile, I pull her close to my chest and look her in the eyes. "Far far away to a land with no name just beyond the sunset, I place for us and no one else." She stares back into my eyes a long moment, it's me who breaks away to prepare the boat to go back out to sea.

The afternoon goes well we compete to catch biggest fish first which Annie just wins, I explain some basic boat terminology and finish with "most sail boats have tillers to change direction but this is controlled by the console. "I stop "that's it!" Annie looks cutely confused for the second time, by my sudden outburst "When we stop I'm going to make a quick call." I drop anchor and call Wiress from the cabin while Annie admires the breeze from the deck Wiress Picks up. "I got it, the name for the puppy Tiller I'm calling her Tiller." I'm so exited that Wiress makes me repeat it again only slowly." "It's a good name finnick I'll fill out the licence form and get my friend to process it so we'll have it in time, thanks for calling."

For tea we have my homemade fish cakes and salad, with ice cream for dessert, "Annie I know you've had a bad week and you want cheering up but, tomorrow is the 1st of February a month since Mags passed away already, I'd ask Beetee and Wiress to come with me to the church but they're not here would you mind coming?" Annie drops her spoon "It's been a month already? Of course I'll come I wouldn't leave you to go by yourself." She takes my hand in hers and rubs it gently. "I should get us back to shore now before it comes in dark, I'll txt you after breakfast and we can go early to visit Mags grave."

We Part company at Annie's dorm, I decide to sleep on my boat and not to bother returning home for the night, I live on my sun lounger staring up at the glittery stars in the nights sky, and think about Mags before getting ready for bed.

I had little sleep through the night and get up early, I call Mags gardener who continues to look after them now she's gone, he's always up early, to ask of I can have a bunch of flowers largely containing her favourites, as part of the will I got a percentage of whatever is grown, in the flowers and vegetable greenhouse and the other with exotic and poisonous was donated to the college Mags used to teach at for the students to use. He agrees and offers to bring them to me because he needs to come into the town centre anyway.

He drops off lovely bunch yellow and orange flowers, not long after breakfast and I txt Annie to meet me, and wait outside in my white shirt and black pants, I meet Annie who looks kind of nervous. "Sorry Finnick I only discovered I didn't bring anything black with me, I hope what I'm wearing is alright." She's wearing a white skirt and a pink blouse with pink pumps." "It's fine Annie, Mags was never really fond of the colour black any way and she'd tell you, look really pretty in pink."

At Mags grave I let Annie say a few words while I think of what I really want to say when she finishes I kneel and add. "A month has gone by me so fast, I thought my whole life would have slowed down, after you died but somehow it hasn't, I want you to know I still miss you very much, but I'm getting by, Beetee and Wiress continue to do everything you would have liked and more. I hope you're still proud of me and I'll see you again one day." I can't speak anymore for me tears Annie kneels by me and strokes my head and whispers soothing words in my ear until I'm capable of standing.

We spend the rest of Sunday being happy and swimming since Mags wouldn't want me to be sad all the time, and we skype Wiress and Beetee so they know how I'm doing, they were reluctant to leave before today had passed but, they weren't able to hold off they're work longer.

I get special permission to see Annie off home on the Monday. "Next time you come you can see the surprise!" I yell as her train pulls out, I run after it waving until I have to stop, feeling another uncomfortable hole in my heart.

Wednesday Tiller day, I come home after school to get everything I need to fetch her home, I pick up the puppy crate and line it with one of the blankets and a puppy pad, I pick out a soft toy for her and put it in the back, then get the create fixed safely into my car.

There's a buzz as Pultrach presses the button so that I can open the gates for him, to access the double garage, I let him in and wail in the living room, he knows he can come straight in after he's parked. "Hey Finnick I have the paper work including licences and tag. Should we get going?" I pat my pockets making sure I have my house keys. "I think I have everything, I hope so anyway, I put Tillers crate in the backseat already so we can set off now if you like." He nods and we head to my car he gets into the passenger seat and I drive.

Carla lets us in and greet us, "Your puppy is almost ready, if you'd like to come in a few minutes." We walk back into her sitting room and take a set on her white sofa. "Ok I'll just bring her in so you can see her again." She fetches Tiller in and puts her down "Here's your paper work, she can take her favourite toy with her." Pultrach looks to me "Are you still happy Finnick?" "Yes she's beautiful I know we'll get along just fine." He hands over the rest of the money to Carla and the dog tag to me to put on to her Collar. "Did you change your puppies name?" Carla asks as I'm making sure the collar fits her right. "Yes her new name is Tiller." "It's a great name why did you choose it?" I smile at her "I've had a rough time as you're aware, Tillers help boats change direction and I'm hoping Tiller will help take my life in a happier direction and ease some of the sadness and loneliness I've been feeling." She hands us Tillers favourite toy and a leaflet for puppy classes. We thank her and put Tiller in the car.

Tiller doesn't seem used to cars and squeals all the way, we take her for a quick visit to the vets for a health check as advised the vet give her the all clear and tell us she's fit and healthy.

Then take her back to my house I put her crate down in my living room and open it door, she runs out and starts sniffing at everything and looking round her new surroundings, once she calms down after playing ball with me and Pultrach for a good hour he leaves me with her. "I'll come by again tomorrow, if you need anything before though just call." I pick Tiller up and watch as he drives back out of the gates to go home.

I fill Tillers dog bowls and get my own food for the evening, I decided to let he wander around the house a bit and explore the rest of her new space, while I do my homework I skype Wiress and Beetee and show off Tiller to them. "She made it and she's good and healthy, I can't talk long though I'm quite tired." I end the call after a few minutes more and paper her room with puppy training pads, I give her some attention then close her door for the night and go to my room.

When I'm out of the shower I hear Tiller squealing, I figure she's probably lonely without her brothers and sister, so I bring her into my bedroom and put her in the dog bed. "Ok now Tiller it's bed time, please sleep ok."she looks at me then makes herself comfortable. She seems to quieten down and I fall asleep.

In the morning I put my foot out of bed onto the floor straight into a puddle, my first instinct is to look up at the celling, then I remember and groan. "Tiller did you have an accident by daddy's bed?" she looks at me cutely and I spot something else, clearly at some point during the evening she's taken offense to a pillow and what's left of it is all over my bedroom floor. I roll my eyes "Well I guess this is the start of a beautiful relationship for us."

**Thank you for reading sorry this has taken so long, I was thinking you only had to be 16 to adopt a dog being English that's the age but it's 18 in USA, so I had to try and think round Finnick only being 16 I hope I've done a good enough job. I'd never heard of a Toller before I wrote this.**

**As always please comment/review favourite and follow me thanks again.**


	9. Cupid's Wings Have Cobweb Rings

Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or any of Rufus Wainwrights songs.

Annies POV

* * *

**Cupids Wings Have Cobweb Rings**

The candles seem to all have been blown out  
Cupid's wings have cobweb rings and no one's about  
Could it be I came to the wrong place? – Rufus Wainwright

On Monday evening after school, I take a long soak in the bath to ease my aching muscles, after the Outreach programme I'm improving at dealing with the extra activity and I'm not as tired as I was when I first started but I'm still learning how to deal with such a big adjustment in my life.

Amy's revising in the school library until late and I'm getting my early night's sleep, I change into my navy pyjama top and tartan pants and wrap myself in my soft white dressing gown before returning to my bed room. My Phone buzzes its Peeta, I rub my hands against my tired face, I wish he wouldn't call.

Things have been difficult since I started going away to the coast, with us trying to fit in school, my trips away and both of our jobs, plus Peeta's never had a girlfriend before never mind one who goes away as much as I do.

I answer "Hey Peeta sorry I haven't seen you since I came back, I'm really tired tonight." It's no lie Monday's are often the worst for me right now. "I haven't seen you in a while and I just wondered if we could meet tomorrow, I've got some time off." I try to remember if I have anything important other than my paper round and the inevitable homework "I guess so we could go to the park it won't cost either of us anything and I like the fresh air." He sounds thrilled as he reply's "Great I'll txt you so we can meet, bye Annie I love you." "Bye I love you too." I say before ending the call unsure if my I love you was anywhere near as genuine sounding as his.

After school and my paper round I head to the park to meet Peeta, it's a pleasant day with blue skies and only a little bit of a chill in the air. We're meeting at the entrance closest to where I live, I spot him and go over to him to give him a kiss. He has a basket of goodies with him.

"I'm sorry I haven't taken well to you being away at the Outreach programme, I'm trying to get used to it, basically I want to make up for being a bit of a Jerk recently. I made us some bread rolls and cupcakes, we don't have to eat it all though, because I think I may have gone overboard a bit, anything that's left we can split up and take back home."

We find a spot amongst the wildflowers and sit, to eat Peeta famous cheese roles, for a while everything's like it was before I won my place on the Outreach programme, we laugh and joke talk and make out between eating the bread rolls and cake.

In an effort to show how much he's trying, he asks about what I got up to at the weekend, I tell him about my training, but he seems a little lost through that part of the conversation, Peeta doesn't swim, her prefers dry land sports, so I quickly change the subject to my new friends which goes quite well, I show him photos of them.

His smile disappears as I click the next one in the list, me and Finnick fishing, the picture was taken at sun set after I caught a bigger fish than him, he helped me reel it in and guessed that my fish weighed at least 40lbs, we took a picture with finnick behind me hold one arm out too take the photo and both of us smiling at the camera. I didn't take it out because Finnick is my friend and there's nothing wrong with two people fishing whoever the expression on Peeta face disagrees, with what I thought.

"It's just a fishing photo Peeta, you didn't seem to mind the pictures of me with other boys for swimming, what is it about anything I do with Finnick angering you?" he turns the photos off and looks at me. "It's nothing, I don't care if your friends with him." He clearly lying and he is hurt I can see it on his face. "You're not being truthful; I can see it on your face just spit it out and say what you have to." He runs his hands though his blond hair in frustration. "He's my friend, but I can't help it, he's hotter more intelligent and he spends more time with you than I do right now, I can't not be a little jealous of that."

I take hold of Peeta's hand "Peeta I'm not going to lie to you he's gorgeous, he knows it but nothing's happened between us, he needs all the friends he has after what he's been through, your there for that Katniss girl and help her out, when she needs you I know you like her and I've seen you try to flirt with her, me and Finnick are just friends and no more. He values your friendship and would throw it away for a girl."

I sigh and hope that Peeta won't make a big deal out of the photo. "We're together now so let's have fun, come on I'll race you to the swings." He smiles sadly we pack away the uneaten food and race. I win and we spend until the sun goes down swinging and playing the old school game tag. Like little kids again.

My parents won't question the extra food I bring home; we've been close to Peeta's family for years and sometimes they share with the food they have over that are still good but can't be sold next day. I put some bread rolls and a box of cupcakes on the kitchen and let my mum know to return the containers to Peetas mum.

I do my homework until tea, and then let my family have the extra bread rolls with the nights stew. I enjoy my family meals and appreciate them more since being away I've realised how precious my family are and that I'm lucky to still have mine. However it won't be long until my family spilt, with Amy off to find work after graduating and the twins graduating next year. I make the most of the elbow bashing and try to argue less with my family knowing the pain that Finnick feels at not having this anymore.

My week rushes by too fast, with me and Peeta agreeing not to mention Finnick or Katniss, I'm packing my things to head back to the coast Finnick and his surprise that's not actually for me he just want to surprise me with what it is, half of me will be relived to pull into the station again, the other will miss everything I leave behind.

After My swimming and gym session (yoga and aerobics only I'm not allowed to do any weights yet.) I head back to my dorm to prepare my bedding and rest until tea, as I leave the aquatics centre I spot Finnick surround by a group of people, at first I think he must be selling something but then I realise how ridiculous that would be, He spots me and makes his way out form the centre of the crowd that's when I see the small shape of a puppy under his arm.

The mystery is solved clearly Finnick rolling on the floor the other week was a mimic of dog behaviour, but I had a lot on my mind to really think about what Finnick was doing at the time and I agreed to try and guess his surprise to make him happy.

As Finnick approaches with a huge grin on his face he holds his puppy out to me. "I hope you like her, she's called Tiller I got her on Wednesday, she's a big hit round here, I'm starting to think people like my dog more than me? Please tell me I'm still cute." He does a cute puppy dog expression of his own. "Yes Finnick you're still cute." I say patting him gently on the head.

I stroke Tiller and make a fuss of her, "who's a pretty puppy Tiller, Tillers a good girl." Finnick snorts and laughs. "A good girl, tell that to my disembowelled cushions she's really got a hate campaign going there." I rub Tillers head "They were probably ugly anyway; I bet she did you a favour." Finnick laughter subsides, "I took her for a walk and to play ball so she'll settle for the night.

"If you've got some free time tomorrow we should hand out." Finnick says looking ever hopeful that I will, "sure I'll have to complete my day's timetable but I'll be able to meet you after. I'll txt you when I'm done and we can meet up somewhere." Finnick puts Tiller in the floor. I head to my dorm room for the evening, to get some sleep so I can be up early.

On Saturday I can't wait to meet up with Finnick our swim coaches are really pushing us hard now, to get the best out of us and see us improve, the final whistle blows and I head straight to the showers, I hope Finnick won't want me to run round much, because I've spent most of my energy swimming and I don't want to have to chase Tiller or play ball.

Finnick meets me in the parking lot, Tillers not with him. "I wore her out earlier at the dog park, so she's sleeping, wanna go for a ride with me?" he says holding his car key up and rattling them slightly. "love too I hope you don't want a race though because I'm not up to it." I get into the passenger side Finnick starts the engine and waits until I've closed the door. "I thought you might like a ride to the botanical garden Mags helped to found. It's still open and even if it shuts to the public, it's current owners don't mind me staying a bit longer. No running just a gently walk or even a sit down on a bench" Finnick says "wonderful lets go, I'd love to see some of Mags work."

"The botanical gardens are the largest in Panem, it has three industrial size greenhouses and a butterfly house, we won't get to see it all today as it takes a full day to have a really good look round but I thought we could go to the butterfly section, what do you think Finnick hands me a leaflet. I looks thorough it a couple of minutes. "I'd love to see it all, eventually but I'm happy to start with the butterflies."Finnick grabs his camera before we set off.

Finnick takes me to a reception desk and talks to the person there he shows them his visitors pass, and explains that he's brought me for a tour, the receptionist makes a call and then tells us we can go in and too enjoy our afternoon. I thank the receptionist as we walk past.

We enter the dome shaped butterfly area, it take my breath away the colourful butterfly's flying around the plants, all of the different shapes and sizes, like hovering colours of the rainbow. "There are over 25 different spices here." Finnick says his face of the same wonder mine must have, despite this not being his first visit he's still clearly awed by it.

Walking through with butterfly's landing on us sometimes, Finnick takes a picture of me with two butterflies resting on my dark hair like living hair clips, as we advance slowly taking our time through the humid tropical area, taking photos and posing with the different types of butterfly, I can't remember when, I ever had this much fun with Peeta but I try not to feel guilty, Finnick just wants to show me the wonderful things Mags left behind and to share them.

On a wooden bridge we stop and get a tourist to take a picture of us both, Finnick with a red butterfly on his arm and me with a yellow one on my top. "Finnick you have to send me the photos, I only have a rubbish camera on my phone and I'd love to see how they turn out." I realise I'm holding Finnick's hand again and quickly let go, not wanting more trouble with Peeta. "Of course I'll send you, the pictures I was going to send them to Beetee and Wiress too, that's if it's ok with you." "sure Finnick I don't mind I like Beetee and Wiress."

We head out to the café just before closing time, and get two sandwiches and coffees to eat, "I hope you've enjoyed the trip here, I'll have to be getting back to Tiller soon but I'll drop you back of at the car park." I finish the last of my coffee before responding. "I love it here it's amazing I'll have to bring my family, I think we'll be down here in the coast for Spring break, well I hope we will anyway."

Finnick drops me off and waits watching in his car until I'm safely, in the girls' dorm I change and get ready for bed before making my evening call home, so my parents don't worry I pull the blind closed and say goodnight to Jenna before going to sleep.

Sundays are mostly free days, but it always looks good to do a couple of hours swimming in the pool, I usually do one hour in the morning and a second in the evening however, I decided to do a full two hours in the morning, then meet Finnick for a second breakfast, since you can't eat much before swimming. I meet him on his boat with Tiller we have a large breakfast and watch some TV before working on Tillers training and playing fetch, then we hand Tiller to Pultrach for the rest of the day and head to the shops, Finnick had another growth spurt and he needs clothing advice we're off shopping.

In a large clothing store we head to finnicks' favourite Jeans shop, he heads straight in and pick up a random pair of jeans. "I'll get these." Finnick says with great enthusiasm "Urm.. Finnick you don't know what size they are, you should at least try them on." I say trying not to laugh and failing miserably "But Annie" Finnick whines "that takes so long and I'm already bored." I realise shopping with Finnick won't be easy, "Ok why don't you try on your clothes, and then you can pretend to be a catwalk model and show them off to me so I can see how you look. If you do it without complaining you get to pick something out for me to try on and I'll model it for you like a game." Finnick considers this then shrugs "It might be fun for a little while."

We find some more Jeans like the ones he like that look like they'd fit better and a few different styles. "Ok try on one pair then come out so I can see how they look then do the same for the other pairs and remember do your best impression of a model." He smiles at me smugly "You know I'm gonna be so good at this right?" he struts off to the changing room and comes back a few minutes later minus his top and just his pants with no shoes, I can't help but stare at his bronze abs and his chest. "Do you think I'm sexy?" Finnick asks in a seductive purr he finishes off by striking a pose. "Turn around let's see the back." Finnick obliges turning slowly. "Those ones are good but I think you could do with the ones that are a size smaller in the waist." We go through several pairs of Jeans and decide on the light wash boot cut jeans, a pair of tinted wash jeans and some dark wash Jeans.

"Great we found some Jeans for me, now you have to keep your promise and try something on to." He holds the jeans he's going to buy and takes me to the ladies section, I show him how to find my size and he picks out pants for me to try including some purple jeans. I'm glad I won't actually have to buy." I try them on and model for him for him only keeping my shirt on.

Then repeat the process for t-shirts, shirts and jumpers, I learn some new things about Finnick he quiet likes accessories like belts, bracelets and necklaces hats he also loves flannel shirts and I'm surprised by how he like bright colours he has more flannel shirts than he'd need for a week, he also has lots t-shirts with slogans or artistic designs, but he hates anything cartoony.

I insist he tries on some shoes if he's grown in height, his feet have most likely grown too, he gets some converses and running trainers but insists that his boots are still good. We stop at the food hall for dinner before heading to the swimwear shop so he can get some new swimming shorts, he likes the lycra knee length swim short that leave nothing to the imagination and if I had trouble keeping my eyes off his chest and abs earlier this is worse and he knows it, he seductively shakes his hips at me. Before disappearing quickly to re-changes into his everyday clothes.

"While you were studying the swimming accessorise I picked up this for you to try." He says with feigned innocence, he holds up to hangers holding a bikini top and pants. I feel my cheeks turn what I can only assume must be purple. "Game over Finnick." I say hurriedly "let's get you're items to the pay desk." Finnick isn't moving though. "Just this one last outfit pleeeaaasssee." He casually swings one hanger from his thumb, the hanger with the bottom is hooked onto the one with the top on it. He smiles. "My mum says no bikinis until I'm at least 18." Finnick steps very close to me so there's little room between us. "She not here and I won't tell." He says clearly hoping I'll change my mind. I don't know why I do it. "Fine but not a word to anyone at all, understand." Finnick smile cracks his face and he nods as I take the turquoise bikini from him.

In the changing rooms I try it on, looking at myself before I go back out to Finnick, even I have to admit it looks pretty good on, it even fits well size wise, I walk just to the entrance of the changing room and peek to make sure Finnick is the only one around to see. I walk just far enough out for him and spin round. "Happy now good." I say quickly before heading back to the changing room to put my clothes back on.

"Does Peeta ever tell you that you're hot?" Finnick asks as I return to him. "Peeta hasn't seen me in a bikini." I answer "I know but you're still hot does he ever tell you?" "He may have mentioned it, but I don't think I am, can we please just pay for your stuff and leave." Finnick gathers up his things saying no more about it, he pays and we leave.

"Annie would you like to come to dinner with me? I'll pay it'll be my treat to you since you've been so good to me recently. Mags always told me that when someone does something kind for you, you should try and do something for that person, so I'd like to take you to dinner as a thank you, there's a great seafood place by on the beach front, I kind of already made the reservation for 8pm since your always free at that time, clearly Finnick has a good grasp of me schedule, "wear something fancy, it's quite posh, I'll go get Tiller and play with her awhile then get changed and come back for you OK?" "Sure see you then Finnick."

When I'm back in my dorm I decide that I have to finish at least the homework I'll need for Monday, before trying to decide what to wear for tea with Finnick, Jenna comes in while I'm revising for my midterms. "Hi Annie." She put down her bag and digs out something of her own she's working on." I give up and toss my Maths book into my bag and decide I'll do more on the train home.

There's only a couple of hours left until I have to meet Finnick so I open my wardrobe to try and decide what clothes will be best for meeting Finnick, I grab a couple of different tops and three skirts, the best clothes I brought and try to work out which will look best together. "You off out somewhere?" Jenna asks for her desk "Tea with Finnick." I reply whilst swapping my tops and skirts around and wishing I had a mirror so I could try them on and check how they look. "I thought you were dating Peeta." "I am." I reply whilst getting no closer to making a decision. "Did you tell him you're going to have tea with Finnick." She asks curiously "No he doesn't need to know every little thing I do." Jenna whistles "No wonder you guys are having trouble." I turn to face her fast and snap. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Jenna holds up her hands. "Chill Annie I just mean it's no wonder, Peeta gets upset over you and Finnick, sit a minute and I'll explain something to you." I don't really have much time but I sit any way.

"If I did what you're doing right now to my boyfriend, he would travel all the way down for the city just to punch the lights out of any guy in the coast, if he found out what had happened. I'd probably end up dumped too." I sigh and look at her angrily. "I'm not cheating up Peeta, Ok I've never kissed Finnick and I certainly haven't slept with him." She looks back at me ruefully and takes my hand. "Annie cheating doesn't always mean kissing and sex, it's going out with a different guy and not telling your boyfriend what you're doing or who with, I'm not saying you mean any harm to Peeta I'm saying I think your relationships to Finnick and Peeta are very confused." She's attempting to be sisterly to me but it just feels patronising.

"I think you need to take sometime to yourself just to consider the way you relationship is to both boys is and which of them it is you really love, there are people in our outreach programme who are convinced your boyfriend is actually Finnick because you spend so much time with him, even Bay has said she's not really sure what going on between you two, I don't want to see you get hurt Annie and if things stay like they are with you, Peeta and Finnick someone's going to end up really hurt and you might not be able to repair the damage. So much has changed for all of you since Christmas and what was right back then might not be right now, sometimes doing the right thing is really hard but you have to work out what it is and do it." I hate her for picking at a sore point it's enough that Peeta won't drop the arguments over Finnick, now my roommate is getting involved.

"IT'S JUST A MEAL DAMIT, FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND." I storm out slamming the door behind me to go to the bathroom to shower for when Finnick arrives, I only return to my room to dry my hair and change then I leave again not wanting to talk more to Jenna.

I meet Finnick in the car park, "You look really good, wait are you ok? You look upset," he says as I take the passenger seat. "I'm fine just a disagreement with my roommate." He gives me a small smile and drives we don't speak again until we reach the restaurant.

To my horror it's all lit up and can only be described as romantic, I feel my stomach lurch with dread and Jenna's words come back to me. I repeat over in my head it's just a thank you meal nothing more. However the voice in my head get fainter as we take our seats at the window with the sea view. I've no idea how much it cost to eat here but I know that neither Peeta nor my parents could afford this. "Annie are you sure you're alright you look a little ill?" Finnick asks concerned "Let's just have dinner." I pick up the menu fetched by our waiter and I feel sweat dripping off me and I can't help feeling this is all wrong and maybe Jenna was right. "Oysters.. we should have the oysters to start they're amazing form here." I nod no longer caring just wanting tea to be over. I order a glass of water, Finnick has iced tea.

Our oysters arrive surrounded by ice and are placed between us to share. "Do you know how to eat them?" Finnick asks excitedly?" he demonstrates with the first one and hands a second to me. "I try to copy and choke slightly." Here let me help you Finnick holds it for me and gives a quick explanation of how to eat them right. Then tips it into my mouth I don't choke this time. Finnick claps. "Ok now you feed me an oyster." He says he opens his mouth ready and I tip it in, I put the shell down fast. "I'm sorry Finnick I need the bathroom I'll be back in a minute." I rush off without waiting for his reply.

My tears fall smudging the little makeup I applied, I'm fooling no one just making things between me and Finnick greyer, I don't know when we slipped from being just friends and I'm not sure if Finnick even realises things have changed but they can't continue this way, Jenna was right about that now it's up to me to do something the last thing I want is a fight.

I reach our table "I'm so sorry Finnick I need to go back to my dorm I have a migraine and I need to lie down, I called a taxi, stay here and eat if you like." He looks surprised and rises from his seat to touch my check. "I could take you back, I'll get the bill." I shake my head "I'll be fine on my own." I head out to wait a few minutes later Finnick joins and drapes his jacket round my shoulders to keep off some of the cold, I shouldn't be I lean my head into his chest. "I have some things I need to sort out I'll contact you when I've done them." He looks confused but I'll explain to him some other time.

The taxi pulls up, "Night Finnick take care." I wave as I get into my taxi to leave him, he waves back sadly. I head up to my dorm and hope not to have to talk to Jenna, I shot our door and throw myself to my bed, I cry quietly into my pillow as I think through every event good and bad that's happened since Christmas and try to assess what Finnick and Peeta both mean to me and how I see my relationship going with them both in the future, whichever way I look at things it's not good for Peeta.

Monday comes and I txt Finnick to tell him I feel better, but I won't be able to see him before I go home, I could but I want to fix things before I get further attached to either Finnick or Peeta, I wait out the rest of Monday with Jenna and others from the Outreach programme.

When I'm finally back on the train I feel an odd mix of relief and dread over what will happen when I get to talk to Peeta but I try to work out what exactly I should say to Peeta but I can't think of anything that sounds right.

After returning to the city I drag my heals and make excuses not to see Peeta, before I know it It's Wednesday again and I curse myself for not being strong enough to just meet Peeta and tell him, what I have to, he rings "hi Annie sorry we haven't been able to meet up this week, but before you go back to the coast I have something planned, can you meet me at the bakery after it closes tonight?" I feel sick but I put on cheery voice not wanting to worry him. "Sure Peeta, I'll be there, I can't stay on the phone to long though it needs charging. "bye." I say before ending the call.

I'm on tenterhooks and stressing, up to the point of Mellarks bakery closing, I walk slowly and try to keep my breathing even, I thought swim competitions were bad but this is much worse, sure I dumped Max but he deserverd it for what he did, Peetas a nice guy and it's not his fault our relationship needs to end, I push the door open with its closed sign in the window.

Peeta's at one of the tables with a candle sat on the middle of it, he's trying to be romatic and it's his best effort yet. he smiles brightly "Happy Valentine's day!" he says I can feel the blood running from my face, I completely forgot about Valentine's day, I don't want to tell Peeta it's over today but I can't hold off forever, it'd hurt him just as much tomorrow and after I'm in the coast and I run the risk of getting ever loser to Finnick. I'll just have to be the bitch that dumped him on valentine's day.

I close my hands to fists and decide that I have to just get it over with regardless of what day it is, I take a deep breath before I start "Peeta sit down." There's fear in his eye's "_Please_ Peeta I need to talk to you and you need to just hear me out please." Tears start in the corner of my eyes, I take a last steadying breath. As he sits "I'm so sorry Peeta but I _have_ to do this and I hope one day you'll forgive me, things have been difficult for us since I started the Outreach programme and the problem is I don't see it ever getting better, you do your best and you're always so good to me, and it's because of that that we have to break up now, things are confused between me and Finnick and I don't want to cheat but I fear I will and because I don't trust myself anymore and I'll be back in the coast in Friday and I know I'll end up being around him, I don't want you and Finnick to stop being friends or god knows fight." Peetas crying and shaking his head. "You'll find someone in time who can love you better than I can, but it'll never be me I'm sorry Peeta." I'm not sure if I should hug Peeta or if it'd just make thing worse. Peeta stands "I love you Annie, but I knew there was something between the two of you, I don't want to let you go, but I won't make you stay if you really want to end things, I wish you well Annie and I hope he loves you as much as you love him."

I leave Peeta and go to sit by my tree at the river in the park, I lift my phone and press speed dial Finnick, I rest my head against my other hand whilst listening to it ring. Finnick Picks up three rings in "Finnick… It's over me and Peeta broke up."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please comment/review and favourite my fic  
**

**Get ready for some Spring Break fun, in the next chapter.**


	10. Spring Break

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Annies POV

* * *

**Spring Break**

My year so far has been the most hectic of my life but thankful Spring break will soon be here. Since the awful Valentine's day me and Peeta have gotten past the nonspeaking and avoidance, to polite short conversations. As for me and Finnick we've returned to the odd friendship/not dating thing.

Spring Break clashes very nicely with Finnicks' and my family have decided to travel to the coast to spend some time with dad's side of the family, as if this wasn't good enough news to my ears, Beth pestered her dad into a Spring Break at the coast since he likes fishing, apparently it wasn't too hard to do she also got him to agree to rent a holiday large enough for my family to share it with them.

The Outreach programme finished last week so that those of us who need to travel at the weekend would be able to, so I'm making the most of my Friday afternoon off due to my changed school schedule by packing things for the week away, I've been very good and made a list of everything I need to pack for clothes to sun cream and various accessories. It helps that I have my own small case and should be able to pack everything I need for the week, my school bag and swimming holdall. My unfortunate sisters however have to argue over two suitcases and who gets to take what; I did however agree with Amy that if I have any extra space in any of mine she can put some of her stuff in.

I have the local radio on playing its afternoon pop hour, whilst put my neatly ironed and folded clothes in my suitcase, I sing along and do an odd sort of dance between my bed where I've put my piles of items that need packing and the suitcase, not caring how I look or sound. "ANNNIE ANNIE HELLO!" I turn remembering that I set up skype so I could talk to Finnick if he was online. He's wiping tears of laughter from his face, I tell myself it had nothing to do with my singing and dancing.

"Hello Finnick I was just packing." He composes himself "oh Annie great dance, awesome hips, not sure about the cheesy pop though." I flick my hand at the webcam "shut up Finnick it's the only thing on right now and what's wrong with boy band's." he put his face close to the camera and replys "EVERYTING." We both laugh "Fine mister great taste put something better on your side and turn it up so I can hear whilst I pack." Finnick temporarily disappears and the music starts to get louder, it's some kind of band I finish my packing having hared having his mix playlist, I make a note to raid his music, I quite like it but haven't heard of most of it before I normally stick to the pop the other Cheerleaders and girls on the swim team like, I don't have enough time to ask lots of questions about his music.

Once I return to the webcam Finnick is air guitaring with Tiller at his feet squealing to the song, I laugh now at Finnicks rock star attempts, he notices I have sat down and turn the music down low. "Annie I'm such a rock star." I put my hand to my head and fake faint. "You wanna hear something good Annie?" I sip the cold can of cola on the desk. "Sure go for it Finnick, good news is always welcome." He smiles and gets a piece of paper. "Check out my midterm test results he holds up his paper and each subject has an A* next to it." "Wow congratulations I wish I was as intelligent as you, I don't get mine until after Spring Break, I'm terrified of mine." Finnick rolls his eyes "Annie relax you're a smart girl. I smile always grateful for how he knows how to pick me up. "I also made the Olympic Open Water swim team, so I'm now a paid athlete." "ARGGGHHH." I screech getting up from my chair so fast it crashes to the floor. "Oh my god Finnick you're awesome." Finnick presses his hands to his ears. "Annie please don't screech so loud you hurt my ears more than Tiller does." My family return and I tell Finnick I have to go so that I can take a long walk whilst my family do their packing and arguing.

I return from my jog in time for tea we're having a quick chicken and veg pasta in creamy sauce, my family want to get an early night since they'll all be up early and it's not a usual thing for them as it is for me, but I'll be joining them in the early night because I won't have anyone to sit up and chat with. "Ok Annie your good at early starts so tomorrow morning I want you to be in charge of making sure everyone is up and moving, so that we can get on the early train, I'm packing food for breakfast tonight and storing in in the fridge to eat on the train on the journey to the coast, so no breakfast for anyone until were on the train, is that clear?" My mum asks looking at each of us in turn, I nod not feeling great about my job getting everyone up, it's not going to go well.

Once I've done with Tea the twins decide that I should shower first because apparently I stink form my run, I'm quite glad I get to use the bathroom first, I make it quick and change into my pyjamas and then double check I have everything I need for tomorrow packed and ready to go, I take my suitcase and to bags down to the living room, where the others will be put until we load them into my mum's people carrier car.

My alarm clock goes off at 5am, I hear Amy groan "Oh god no it feels like I just got to sleep." I get out of bed to get everything I need to use the bathroom. "You can have until I get out of the bathroom and that's it, unless you want to be stuck behind the queue." I knock on the twins and mum and dads door and shout to them that it's time to get up on my way to the bathroom.

It takes a while for my sleepy family to start moving, I make some toast knowing that my family will be cranky if they have to wait for breakfast, I get two slice each cooked before they start to appear downstairs, I'm munching mine with a little chocolate spread on and reading the paper when mum and dad come in, "There's enough for _two_ pieces each no more. It's going cold though so if you like it warm eat it now." My dad smiles gratefully "Thanks Annie." He takes his and gets some orange from the fridge, and hands a glass to my mum as she eats hers fast. Mum and dad load everything into the car while I get my sisters moving faster, with the promise of cold toast.

I take my seat in the car and wait for everyone else to pile in, the doors slam closed and we set off to the station, "Beth and her dad are on their way to the station I got a txt, Beth's brother is having Spring Break away with his friends, so we should make it on time." Amy's chewing her toast and the twins are gossiping in the back. "Good good, it's nice to know." My mum says from the front.

Beth and her dad meet us on the station platform as the train arrives, to take us to our Spring Break we find our shared compartment on the train I sit by the window preferring to see where we are going with Beth Amy and Hayley next to me and our parents and Hillary on the other side, none of us even Haley wanted to sit next to her because she gets travel sick. Most everyone gets drowsy with the motion of the train and goes back to sleep but I'm used to staying awake, I love watching the city and towns roll by, I put my iPod on quiet and watch it all go by, half way I wake everyone to ask who wants food, and share out the sausage rolls sandwiches and cold cans of pop, we brought extra for Beth and her dad everyone seems happier with food and a little more awake.

I'm sick of the are we nearly there yets, and relived when we pull into the station I'm glad to see finnicks smiling face waving and holding a sign with a group of costal friends, that reads Welcome Annie's family and friends in large multi coloured letters on bright orange card. Surprised by the welcoming committee I didn't ask for I'm but glad they all showed up. My family and Beth's all wave cheerily back, before getting everything together to exit the train.

We hug and greet each other, I name all my friends so that everyone can say hello and shake hands, My mum and sisters seem a little intimidated by Finnick, I never really thought of him as that but I guess, with him being taller than my dad and well-built some people might view him that way. They help us with the bags, then we split into two groups so that Bay and Fininck can drive us to the car rental place, the rest of my costal friends make their way home.

Finnick and Bay return to their homes once, our families have the rental cars, one people carrier for my parents to drive and one car so that Bay and her dad can travel independently of us. The holiday home that was agreed upon by both our families is located just outside of Victor's village so that puts us covalently close to Finnick, he has Swimming training and lifeguard duty today though so I won't see much of him.

The rental property we'll be calling home for a week is a large pale blue house with its own pool in the back, it has five bedrooms one with en suite, which my parents insisted Beth dad takes and two smaller bathrooms for the rest of us to, there's also a spacious open plan kitchen and dining room and a garage. Whilst we are here my parents have allowed me to share a room with Beth because we don't get time for sleep overs with the Outreach programme and Amy will get a room to herself for the week and the twins will share a room as always.

Whilst the twins and Amy are looking round the downstairs amazed by who great the house is compared to our own, me and Beth charge upstairs to check out the bedrooms to get the best one, we ignore the en suite and pick the room closest one of the smaller bathroom's with a view of the pool outside, we quickly unpack the items we brought in our school bags so that no one else will be able to just move the bags and then claim the room as there's.

The house is a little plain with white carpets in the living room and bedrooms and white Kitchen and bathroom floors, the only colour come from cream coloured walls pale wooden furniture rugs and bedding. I guess it's because it has to be rented and most people like neutral things, personally I like a bit of colour in a house and If I owned somewhere I'd definitely make it more my own, the house however is still lovely and luxurious and I'd be more than happy to spend longer than a week here.

We unpack our things after the twins argue that me and Beth took the best room but they are told that, we picked it first fairly so they have to have one of the other, Amy doesn't mind since she gets her room to herself, we decide on a group dinner out and then a shopping trip to pick up supplies for the week.

Food shopping is exhausting and argument breakout over everything from cereal to bread, in the end we purchase enough for several week, never mind just the one the good news however is I'm sure Finnick and Bay would gladly take anything left over that would be too much to try and get home on the train back.

For dinner we stop at a café I like that's not to expensive but does great food, we have to sit inside though because it's busy with other tourist and locals alike, the conversation turns to what to do with the afternoon. "I'm going to go sunbathe on the beach with a book." Plus Finnick will be working as a life guard and there's nothing better than hot boy spotting on the beach. "I'm going with Annie, she told me the life guards round here a well worth looking at whilst tanning, it bets sitting by the pool all day." Mum and the twins decide to relax by the pool because they don't like sand or the 'fish toilet' both our dads decide to fish together and Amy's undecided.

Back at the houses we all gather the things we need, I change into a bikini, the one Fininck liked from our shopping trip, normally I wouldn't ware one but all the local girls my age do I hated looking out of place in my swimming costume and there's no better bikini than a Finnick Odair approved one. He hasn't yet seen it though as I normally only ware it with the other girls in quiet places, so I don't get pervy remarks and looks from boys and men. Beth whistle "good look Annie no wonder the hot boy wants you. I think I want you" she says only half joking.

We put on sun cream and over my biking I put on a pink short sleeved t-shirt and my jeans shorts I made myself from my old jeans. Beth's doing her makeup and badly "You know it's going to melt right? In hot weather most local girls go with little to none at all. The hot boys you want to impress will laugh." I clean her face and show her the techniques the other girls taught to me. "oh I look good and quick, I like it thanks Annie." She hi fives me I get my wicker handmade beach bag I bought form the local markets and roll up my beach towel, put in my sun cream IPod sunglasses and book I find my hand woven hat I bought from the same market, I finish my look with my small heel wedge sandals. "Perfect" I say posing in the full length mirror in our room.

Amy finds us just before we leave, "Can I come with you? There's probably a better breeze at the beach. "Sure why not, we need to pick up some bottled water on the way out though, it's going to get hot today and we don't want to dehydrate." Amy's already got her things we say goodbye to my mum and the twins and leave.

After we've picked up our drinks we head to the main stretch of tourist beach, where Finnick is working we find a quiet spot not too far from the lifeguard station, and set out our beach towels with me between Amy and Beth, I look around there's not a lot of people to close to us so I remove my t-shirt and shorts. "You know mum wouldn't like you wearing that right?" Amy say I roll my eyes "You're not going to tell mum are you?" Amy think "I guess not, she'll only kick off yelling and stuff, but if she finds it, I'll pretend I never saw it." I smile satisfied. "Good thanks, I'd hate to have to start making threats."

We settle, I've already managed to achieve a little bit of a golden glow for sunbathing with my Outreach friends and I hoping to get a little darker, then my usual pale colour. Every now and then Finnick runs by, clearly having a busy afternoon I'm lay on my front as Finnick walks past with one of the other lifeguards. "Hey Finnick are you going to stop and say hello." I shout as he walks past me without noticing, his head whips round to where I'm lay. "Annie?" he says in a disbelieving tone, I sit up on my knees. "Don't tell me you forgot what I look like since this morning." His head tilts slightly to the side he looks me up and down slowly. "Funny it looks like the bikini you said you'd never publicly ware, very nice just don't forget to regularly apply you Sun cream or you'll lobster up in no time, I shake the bottle at him. When do you finish working?" Finnick sigh "Not soon enough it's been busy today, I have to carry on my patrol but I'll catch up with you later if you're still here." He waves and walks on off down the beach.

"Ohhh someone liiiikes you." Beth giggles "I wish I guy like him would even look at me, I don't think he even noticed that I'm here too." I dust the sand off my beach towel and put it back down. "Stop that, he's just real friendly that's all." "Of course he is Annie.. to you." I slap my hand at Beth. "I'm going for a quick swim too cool down, guard my stuff for a couple of minutes will you?" I don't wait for a reply knowing that they'll be fine. I head into the sea to chest height, I normally wouldn't swim unless Finnick said it was safe but there's lots of people swimming and Finnick and the other life guards haven't closed it off so swimming conditions must be good.

Amy fetched an extra towel so I have something to dry off on, I'm going to get an ice cream anyone want one? It turns out we all want ice cream and a bit of shade I re dress in my t-shirt and shorts to go find somewhere selling them, we find a small place and eat in when we finish I debate whether to take an ice cream treat to Finnick at the station, I buy have a chocolate coated chocolate ice cream and head back to the station fast to give it to him if he's there.

I enter Finnick is there looking out to sea with his binoculars. "Finnick I fetched you a treat if you have time." He puts the binoculars down "Thanks Annie." His life guard friend looks disappointed. "what?" I ask his friend comes over "we have a competition to see who will be the first to get a gift off a pretty girl, Finnick just won…Again." Finnick smiles triumphantly and bites into his already melting treat, the ice cream drips down his wrist.

When he's done which doesn't take him long a give him a quick hug, we're getting off home now in time for tea soon, I hope the rest of your shift is much quieter. I leave and return to Beth and Amy who stayed where we got the ice cream to have a cold drink while I ran the treat to Finnick.

At home mum is getting tea started, we're having potato salad and some fish you're dad's brought home "Sound good, I'm going to get a quick shower first." When I come back I find Amy and Beth reading magazines I put some underwear and a nightie figuring I'll lounge around for the rest of the evening.

Tea's good but not as good as what Finnick makes, he's an expert at cooking fish. Dad says "We were thinking Annie it'd be good to meet some of your swimming friends and get to know them a bit better, so we decided to have a bit of a barbecue tomorrow and you can contact a few of them and invite them over, we bought more than enough food and as a thank you for the warm welcome they gave us when we arrived here. "Do you think any of them would be able to make it?" I finish the last of my drink. "Sure some will be able to make it but my best friend is a life guard and I'm not sure if he's working or how long, if it's going to be on for a few hours though he should be able to get round."

Obviously my first call is too Finnick, his phone rings a while before he pick up. "Annie hi sorry I took so long I misplaced my phone and had to hunt for it." I laugh "Can you make a barbecue tomorrow night after work my parents want to meet some of my friends down here." "I could come by straight after work, it'd save me cooking tea, can Beetee and Wiress come too? They made it down here on the last train on Friday so they were catching up on some sleep while I was welcoming you you're your family." "Yeah I'd be glad to see them again, I have to call or txt a few more people so I have to go now, but I look forward to seeing you all."

In the morning we visit my dad's relatives his two sisters and one brother and go through the usual conversation of _oh how you've all grown since I last saw you and doesn't time just fly by_ it's not that I don't like visiting my relatives but I'm glad when it's over.

We go back to the house to prepare for the barbecue, I have ten friends coming over including Finnick Beetee and Wiress, I help prepare salads with Amy and Beth the twins arrange the outdoor seating , our dads insist on setting up the barbecue together and my mum prepares some snacks and drinks for the guests, then we help my mum separate up some meat and vegetables for kebabs and butter bread rolls and finger muffins for hot dogs and burgers.

The guests start to arrive with Bay, Beetee and Wiress first I'm sent to do the initial greeting at the door and send everyone out the back to the barbecue area, once everyone minus Finnick has arrived I go back to see if Beetee and Wiress have heard from him and to get some food and a drink for myself. I find Wiress first "Hi Wiress have you had any word from Finnick. She spears a Cherry tomato but doesn't eat it until she's replied to me. "He's on his way over he just got held up a bit, I apologised to your parents on his behalf."

By the time Finnick shows up most of the guests have had to leave. "Sorry." He repeats to my parents, Beth's dad, my sisters and finally me. "We had a serious incident at the beach and had to involve the police." Finnick sits gratefully on the couch inside and stretches out his legs my mum give him a disapproving look. "I'll get you some food Finnick, we saved you some." I get him some salad and a burger while my dad cooks him some chicken. He takes a big bite "Thanks this is so good just what I need after a hard day." The twins are back in the pool and Beth and Amy are listening to music upstairs, which leave me Finnick the parents and his guardians my dad comes in with some chicken on a plate for Fnnick. He so hungry he forgets his manners a bit, everyone but my mum laughs at him when he downs half a glass of cola and lets out a huge burp. My mum gives him a disapproving look.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Finnick." My dad asks he's always thought highly of anyone involved in sea rescue. Finnick starts by explaining about his parents Mags, Beetee and Wiress. "At school I study College level Marine Biology next year is my final year before I'm qualified to work in the field." My mum snorts but turns it into fake choking, my mums opinion on boys like Finnick are that the look good but are usually stupid, so it's no wonder she's shocked by Finnick intelligence. I add in that Finnick made Oylmpic open water swim team, she seems not to know what to say to that and goes to check on the twins, I apologise to Finnick but he shrugs the whole thing off anyway and insist that he thought my mother's face was priceless and even goes to the length of mimicking it.

Finnick has the next day off so I lie to my mum and tell her I'm hanging out with Beth and Amy for the day when really I'll be with him. "If you're going out with Finnick make sure you do some serious making out with him." Beth says as I prepare to leave, I've long since given up telling her me and Finnick are just friends. "Are you sure you don't mind spending the day with Amy? I feel kind of bad ditching you." She laughs "You're ditching us for the best reason though, a hot guy is totally worth it sometimes especially_ your_ hot guy, believe me Annie I'd do the same and me and Amy don't mind spending some time together."

Me and Finnick are going to relax on his boat for the day and just sail where ever we like. I board noticing that he brought Tiller along for the ride Finnick sets sail and when we're far enough out he lets me have a go at driving, the first time I went out on Finnick boat I was nervous about being so far from help if anything happened but it's hard not to love sailing on a boat and I haven't yet show any major seasickness issues, I get a bit queasy in rough patches but I've managed to avoid the embarrassment of puking.

Dolphins start to join us and swim by the boat and leap out of the water, I go over to get a better look. "Dolphins I'm actually seeing dolphins." I say excitedly "We can slow down a while and see if they'll play if you want, there are quite a lot of them in District four at this time of year." He slows us down to a stop. Finnick encourages the dolphins over, Tiller seems amused and gives them a good sniff before jumping in the water to play, we play with the dolphins a little while before Finnick insist that we should leave them and move on.

We sail back towards the coast having a lazy day, I alternate between sunbathing and helping Finnick drive, I'd love to spend more days doing nothing but this enjoying the weather and the peace at sea, we stop briefly for dinner and then head on back to the docks we're meeting Beth and Amy on the beach close to where we were sunbathing on the first day.

"I'm having a Spring Break party at my house you can come if you like but don't spread it round to far I don't want any crashers, it's the night before your last day from 9pm until midnight. Beetee and Wiress are staying at Pultrachs for the night as they're having a party of their own and he's letting them stay there so I can have my party unsupervised." Finnick says. "It's only going to be quite small fifteen people at most, I don't want my house wrecked, plus I'll have to be in charge of cleaning up , I'll also be some beer and food." Me and Beth high five. "Great we'll be there." Amy looks nervous "If you get caught sneaking out, we'll be grounded forever." I sigh "live a little Amy, there's no way we can be grounded forever I'm still sneaking out, I'll think of something." Beth nods in agreement with me and looks like she's already forming a plan.

Over the next couple of days Finnick is kept pretty busy training for the Olympics and with lifeguard duty, so I take my family to the botanical gardens and the local market that sell handmade goods. The trip go down well with everyone.

Then it's the day of Finnick party and we have a cunning plan, we're going to have a movie marathon from 8:30 until late, Beth got her dad to offer to check up on us every now and then, he doesn't mind Beth going out for the night and his offered to cover for me because you're only young once. It's a risky plan if my parents find out but I'm willing to get grounded if they do.

We start prepping to leave at 7pm, doing each other's hair and nails, I'll be wearing my go to little black dress I found cheap in a second hand shop and my wedge sandals, it's just going 9pm when we finish. Amy refused to join us and taking the twins would be too much of a gamble so we're sneaking out alone.

It isn't hard to sneak out, we called a taxi to stop a couple of houses away so we aren't spotted leaving and arrive at Finnicks awesome house not long after. It's my first unsupervised party ever and I intend to make the most of it. Finnick lets us in we're two of the first to arrive.

We help Finnick to finish setting things up. "God I hope no one fucks in my bedrooms." Finnick sighs maybe if we try and keep all the guest around the pool and patio areas you might be able to tell if anyone's sneaking off. "It's worth a try." We set up Finnick stereo and bring out the coolers.

As everyone gets in they seem pretty happy to lounge around the pool, for the time being me and Beth grab a couple of beers and dance for a while but it's not long before one of Finnick lifeguard friends starts chatting her up. She pulls me aside a minute. "Go get him Annie, he's watching you." My eyes Flick to where Finnick is lay on one of his sun loungers, some girly appears to be trying to flirt with him but he hasn't even noticed her. I took my hair behind my ears and set off over to him.

"Excuse me I need to talk with Finnick." I say she stalks off. "What is it Annie?" he says curiously "My friend has been kidnapped by your lifeguard buddy, so I came over to see if you wanted to maybe dance with me a while?" Finnick grins and gets up. "Anything for you." We dance a while and laugh until Fininck decides to go after a couple who look like they're sneaking inside for some privacy.

One of his other friends come over and introduce himself to me, he's obviously had a bit to drink "Is that a ladder in your tights or a stairway to heaven?" he asks I wince clearly he's very drunk and hasn't noticed I'm not even wearing tights but he seem harmless enough so I dance with him for a bit, he freezes dead still with fear, I look over my shoulder and notice Finnicks back and he's scowling and has his fists clenched, "I think it's time you left." Finnick says coldly he backs off and puts the beer down on a table. "I have to get home anyway "he shrugs and walks away I'm amazed that all it took was one threat for Finnick to have him leaving, furry builds inside of me.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I fume at Finnick "It's my party and I want him to leave." I get closer to Finnick and look him in the eyes we need to talk _now alone_." I yell at him Finnick looks around and notices his guests are staring at us so he walks into the dining room and I follow."

He closes the sliding glass door and pulls the curtain so we can't be seen. "Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?" he sits at the table and looks away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answers knowing full well that he does. "Look Finnick let's get something straight here, I'm not your girlfriend and I can talk to and flirt with whoever I like and I can certainly make a guy leave if he's bothering me so next time keep your nose out and let me deal with things."

"Fine whatever." he says still not looking at me "can I go or is there more." I'm about to say yes when I realise there is more. "What are we Finnick?" He looks at me confused is and I explain as best as I can "We're in an odd place Finnick, we have been even whilst I was with Peeta, I couldn't figure it out and since I dumped him, I just let it go but I think we need to sort it out, or situations like tonight are just going to keep happening."

"Annie I lost Mags and you broke up with Peeta we both need time." He answers "Finnick It's been almost two months since I left Peeta and I assure you that I'm over him, I'm sorry that Mags is gone but it's been a few months now, do you know what I think the problem is?" I pause Finnick shakes his head, I pull a chair so that I'm directly facing him and sit. Take a deep breath then get straight to my point.

"Finnick I think that your scared you've lost a lot of people you love and your scared that you might lose me, when you date some your relationship to them changes and if you break up, you never quite go back to being the friends that you were and I think that scares you."

He looks at me suddenly afraid, I'm right and I can see it in his eyes, I stroke my hand gently against his cheek. "Finnick it's alright to be scared, I am too I'm scared of my own feelings for you their nothing like what I had for Peeta or Max, I'm afraid I might hurt you more if we break up and I don't want to not after everything you've already been put through." I keep stroking him gently in the hope of comforting him. "We can't stay the way we are though _surely_ you see that?"

There's a long pause of silence and tears roll down his cheeks and off his chin, he sniffs. "I know Annie and your probably right, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I wasn't trying to I am scared I'm not sure I could take loosing you." He looks me straight in the eyes and presses his hand to the one I put on his face. "I do love you, I want you to be my girlfriend." I knew it but I'm still shock hearing it from him finally. "I'd like that too, I'm only fourteen I don't turn fifteen until next month but I know this isn't just a regular high school crush, if I love you it has to be forever because I'm not sure your heart can take being broken again, and I'm scared I can't give it to you."

Finnick pulls me close and holds me I'm crying now with him. "Shush ." he soothes "It'll be alright, let's pretend then, we only have one day together, because days are always too short and everyone wants just one more, We'll pretend the sun will always shine and we'll never have a bad day, we won't make any promises to each other because they get forgotten or broken." He finishes by giving me a gentle feather light kiss to my lips. "Annie please be my girlfriend." He whispers in my ear I nod and kiss him back more urgently. He tastes of ginger beer and sea salt.

When the guest have left after the party finishes I help Finnick to start cleaning up empty beer bottle and bits of uneaten pizza and empty boxes by the time we finish it's half one in the morning, Beth left in a taxi with some other and she'll unlock the door for me. "Do you think I can still get a taxi at this time?" I ask Finnick "I could drop you, I only had one alcoholic ginger beer and you don't live far away so it'll be fine." I nod "ok then only if you're sure."

Finnick drives carefully and parks up a little way for my home we kiss good night I sneak round the side and in the pool entrance that's been left open for me, I lock it up and wave to Finnick form the front living room window so he knows I got in safe, then tip toe upstairs to mine and Beth's room.

We leave the coast on the early train so I don't have time for one last private goodbye to Finnick, I can't help but cry as I wave madly at him from the train, my only consolation Is that I'll be back on Friday, I can't wait for our first official date.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe this is the 10****th**** chapter already I had no idea how many I was going to write, I'm still not sure how many there will be by the end. I hope you've enjoyed this. As ever please comment/review/ favourite my fic thank you for sticking with me!**


	11. April 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

Annies Pov

* * *

**April 13****th**

The first Monday back after Spring Break I feel like dancing all the way to school I'm even much nice to Cashmere when I great her at dinner time. I head to the office to get my Midterm results back certain that nothing will bring me down this week, the receptionist returns with my envelope containing my grades, I take them to my locker to get a book I need, then lean against it as I open my envelope and unfold the paper inside.

I read my grades and feel bile rise in my throat, my grades are worse than I expected I have a C in Maths and my science grades have dropped a bit too, only my French English and History grades remain at A*, my parents are going to kill me when they see this, my mum was clear that the Outreach programme couldn't negatively impact them or she'd pull me out of it."

I dig my hand into my pocket to locate my phone, without even thinking about it I dial Finnick, he picks up. "Hey Annie sweet heart what's up?" I swallow once before replying "Finnick it's awful my grades are worse than expected, I'll be pulled from the Outreach programme for sure." "Calm down Annie a little fluctuation sometimes happens when big changes to your routine happen, we'll think of something, I have to get ready for my swimming practice I'll call you back later, just _please_ don't panic." He ends the call it's easy for him to say that but it's so much harder to do.

Throughout my day I do my best to pays as much attention as I can and I make extra notes, I hang back after class to ask some of my teachers questions, but I'm full of foreboding come home time, I'm unsure whether to just speed home and get things over with or go slowly and try and drag out until Finnick calls back.

The choice is made for me in the end Finnick doesn't call, and my sisters are showing off the grades at tea. "What about you Annie?" my dad asks, everyone turning towards me, I squirm uncomfortably and then get up to retrieve my results, I hand my dad the envelope and say nothing to him preferring to stare at my plate, my sister sensing that something is wrong, make their excuses and leave the dinner table. The answer to dads question isn't good but I suppose it could also be much worse he's more understanding than my mum so I hand him my paper first. Hoping that he won't get too mad.

He looks at me as he finishes and hands the paper to mum. "What happened Annie?" my dad asks concerned, I shake my head "I don't know I tried I really did I'm not sure why my Sciences slipped, my maths has all ways been up and down." My mum puts the paper down. "Go to your room Annie you're grounded, you need to spend more time studying, me and you're dad are going to talk." With that I'm dismissed. I could sit and try to argue or plead my case, but my dad's always been better at handling things with my mum so I leave them to it in case I accidently make things worse instead of better.

I head to my room ignoring Amy and try to work out what I should be studying first, she pats my shoulder and tell me everything will be alright, I wish she wouldn't, I bury myself in a text book and turn my phone off, I need all my concentration for my maths and I'm lucky it wasn't confiscated from me.

Sometime later my dad comes up and knocks on my door, "Come downstairs please Annie, we have guest and we need to talk to you." I'm puzzled, I don't remember hearing the door bell, or know what the guests have to do with me. I sigh but figure whatever it is can wait a few moments more until I'm done with my chapter.

Finishing itI close the book and head downstairs a couple of minutes after dad, I'm surprised as I re-enter the dining room to see Beet and wires sat opposite mum and dad, they notice my surprise, "It's good to see you again Annie." Wiress says I take a seat next to my dad. "Beetee and Wiress heard about your grades and came by to offer their assistance; Finnick must have had something to do with this, I feel a little more hopeful. "They wanted you to be here so we could discuss the issue of you grades and we decided it was worth hearing them out before taking any drastic action, my dad means pulling me for the programme but he knows it'd upset me."

Beetee sips his coffee so Wiress starts the conversation. "First of all we apologise for just dropping by, we know that Annie's grades shouldn't be any of our business, but Finnick called us to see if we would come over and try work out an agreement to help Annie, we all know that Annie is a bright girl and we think that with a better, study schedule while she's away and some mentoring she should soon have her grades back up. Most kids have trouble adjusting to new routines especially when parent aren't around to keep an eye on things, not that we're accusing Annie of doing anything she shouldn't." She stops to my parents and me take that in.

"What do you propose?" Beettee answers this time. "Me and Wiress will help tutor Annie once an evening either here or at our house depending on what is most suitable to you, without charge and we'll help her come up with a plan to manage her time more efficiently." He says simply.

"Why would you be willing to do that and what qualifications do you have?" "Finnick has told us how great Annie's been helping him after Mags death, he feels partly responsible for relaying on Annie so much after we left, so he asked if we could help out as a favour. Naturally we agreed to come by and see if you'd be willing to let us. As for qualification me and Wiress both have degrees and have taught some college students, we don't do that often because we prefer the other jobs that come our way, but we would genuinely be pleased to help out Annie"

Before either of my parents can answer I sense my chance hoping that my willingness will have a more favourable outcome than if I resit help, which I wouldn't anyway "I'd really appreciate any help you can give, and I'd be willing to let you teach me." My parents look at each other "Fine we'll see how it goes, but I'd like to ask the school to re-test you in a month, if your grades haven't improved, then we'll pull you out of the Outreach programme but if you show enough improvement you can stay, you are however still grounded for the next two weeks.

I feel relief flood though me at being given the opportunity to improve, but I know I can't mess it up my mum means what she says, Wiress helps me come up with a study time table and we start working on my maths Beetee checks out my laptop to see if there are any programs he can come up with that would be helpful to me. He gives me some new ones free and sets up an alert system for home work. He also leaves me and my parents with his and Wiresses phone numbers in case we have any issues.

I have a tough studying routine to stick to but Beetee and Wiress are both good teachers, much better than some at my school, Wiress takes control of Maths and Biology and Beetee Chemestry and Physics, it's good that they're both easy to get on with, they even allow my sisters to sit in on anything then need help with too. So that they can't say I'm getting special treatment, the twins are more reluctant then Amy is but that's no big surprise. With Amy graduating this year she glad for any extra help.

I'm allowed out to do my paper round but then have to return, I'm glad when Friday comes round so that I can have a break from being grounded, but I have no intention of messing up my second chance.

* * *

Finnicks POV

Annie's working to her new schedule now, with that and my own we haven't had any time for dates unless you count studying together and Annie encouraging my at some of my swim practices. I promised her something special for her birthday, not just because we haven't had much time to be together for anything other than studying but because Annie was born on Friday 13th at one O'clock in the afternoon and the other kids barring Beth give her something of a hard time over it.

They insist that she's unlucky some avoid her but other do cruel things, so I'm working extra hard to ensure that she has a great time while in the coast and I've told my friends in no uncertain terms that if they upset Annie or give her a hard time I'll never speak to them again and that if they should be stupid enough to cause her any physical harm they can expect the same back from me.

I have everything planned out, Since Annie's birthday is on the Friday this year I've had to make the arrangements for after she finishes swimming for the day, I've just checked everything is ready for tonight.

When Annie's finished I meet her outside the Aquatics centre, "Happy Birthday Annie." I say giving her a big hug and pressing a kiss to her lips, she groans "Finnick please I'd like to forget I have a birthday." She says "Well Annie I'm going to change that tonight we're having our first official date."I answer reasuringly I take Annie hand and start of towards my car but she doesn't move, "Finnick I'm being re-tested soon to see if my grades have improved, I can't go on a date." I put my arm round her. "Don't worry Annie, I've got my Sunday free to have a large study session with you, I'll give you a test we'll see how you do then work on any work areas, your still struggling with." She sighs looking apprehensive. "Fine I really could use the night off." I smile triumphantly then kiss her again.

I drive us up to the District 4 cliffs where you can see the stars at night, I got permission to lay out a blanket and put candle jars around with some vanilla scented candles in (Annie's favourite scent.) and I've put two cushions on the blanket.

Wow Finnick this is amazing Annie says as she gets out, the sky is just changing Orangey red to blue and appears purple in places, the clouds have taken on a pale pink colour and the sunset is reflected in the still sea below us.

Annie sits in the blanket and stares silently up at the sky drinking in its beauty, I light the candles and sit motionlessly beside her, watching the sky and listening to the gentle sounds of the tide against the cliff face.

After a while I head back to the car to get the food for out picnic conscious that some of it my start to spoil if the ice melts, I bring out one coolers and the basket, I get out the sparkling non-alcoholic wine and the champagne bucket, I fill the bucket with some ice from the desert cooler and take it over to Annie with the basket, I sit down and put the bucket in the middle, the Picnic baskets has plates and cups trapped inside, I set out the plate cups and knives and forks, Annie pours us both drinks.

I get out the oysters and put them in a bowl with some ice, "I caught them fresh this morning and kept them on ice." I take out an oyster knife and open one then feed it to Annie then open the rest, we feed each other the ten oysters, this time Annie isn't feeling any guilt about Peeta. "I think this has to be the most romantic thing I've ever done." she says more happy and relaxed then she's been since Spring Break ended.

"Wait until you see what I got us for our main meal." I bring out two lobster salads that I put back into their shells in the hopes of keeping my presentation neat, I put them onto the two plates we got out earlier. "I caught these two earlier in the season and kept them in my tank at home and I thought our first date would be a good reason to eat them." Annie looks horrified. "Wait are these the two you kept in the dining room? I laugh "Annie what did you think I was going to do with them? I promise they taste good and well.. I kind of didn't bring anything else." I probably shouldn't have mentioned that they came for my fish tank." I curse myself inwardly but pick up my fork and dig into mine, Annie seem a little reluctant but follows my lead after the first couple of bites she seem sold and eats all of it except the shell.

"You know Finnick you really spoil me right? I could easly get used to being treated like this." I smile and lean in close to her. "Good that's part of my evil plan." I say she responds by kissing me. "Consider me under you spell evil Finnick."

I take out the tub of chocolate mountain ice cream and two spoons for the picnic basket. "This is the best ice cream ever, from Happy Sundae, I'll have to take you there some day, all the ice cream and sorbets are handmade." Annie laughs "Yes you will Finnick." We sit closer together and dig in literally, by the time we've finished sharing it and feed each other spoonful's we are covered in it.

Once we're through with the ice cream I Annie's hair and read her some of my new poems, they're all sad mushy love type ones but Annie seems to like them she alternates between staring out to sea and looking adoringly at me. "I'll puke if I read anymore Annie, I knew I shouldn't have written so much mushy stuff." Annie lays her head on my knees. "That's not the poetry silly, it's the ice cream." She sits up and kisses me by this time the stars are appearing so we both lie down with pillows under our heads.

"Do you know any constellations Annie?" she shakes her head I point up I point out Casiopeia and Cephious Annie stops my after the first to kiss and we end up making out. "Not a fan of stars?" I ask in between kisses "Sure but I prefer you." She runs her hands through my hair and I kiss her again, we make out a while under the stars.

"We'll have to return soon, I have to be up early and I need my beauty sleep, I'm afraid or else I might revert back to my true ugly form." I say cawing hand at her, she giggles "Fine if you insist. She says sadly. Before we go though I have your Birthday gift, I hand her the box, she opens it to reveal a small silver charm bracelets with a drop heart pink sea glass charm, Annie's eyes widen. "Finnick its beautiful thank you I love it." She hugs me and I help her put it on, it fits well.

My car steams up as we make out again before Annie returns to her dorm, for the night I drive back home and check on Tiller, she wags her tail enthusiastically and follows me up to my room, I shower and allow myself to day dream about Annie then study a while before bed so that I can get ahead of class.

Saturdays' busy, I train most of the morning, return home to take Tiller to puppy agility, we don't compete yet, although I've been told Tiller would do well, I just don't have time to fit in going to competitions, but hopefully after I become a fully qualified Marine Biologist I hope to have more time.

Sunday is just as busy as Saturday, I meet Annie in the morning so that we can study and I give her the test I've developed to see if her grades really have come up, I've added some college questions just to make sure that it's extra hard, "Finnick this is the most difficult test I've seen." She grumbles. "sush Annie no talking test conditions apply." She glares at me then chews her pen and continues I do my own work in the time it take Annie to complete the test. She throws down her pen at end. "I hate you for that Finnick, I feel like I need to go back to sleep now." I smile take Annie's test and set to marking it.

She watches as I mark, I write her score on the front and hand it back. "95%" she says disbelievingly. "Are you sure I scored that high?" I fold my arms over my chest and lean back "Yep and there was college level question, you actually got some of those right, just a few wrong but they we're really hard ones so don't worry." She gets up from her seat and comes over and wraps her arms around me, she plants a kiss on my lips.

I decide that we can call a break to our study and relax a bit, since Annie did so well and I could use the rest myself, we head to my house where it's quiet, Tiller runs up to us and greats us, wagging her tail ferociously, I make sure she has food and water, we head up to my room and put on some music quietly the lie on my bed, we end up making out again and Annie pulls me close. "Lie with me a while?" she asks I wrap my arms around her and cuddle her close loving her banana scented hair and soft skin. We end up falling asleep in each other's arms.

When I open my eyes Annie's already awake, and stroking my chest in a circular motion. "Good afternoon sleepy head." She kisses my gently the pulls away "I hope you don't mind I made coffee and sandwiches for us." I reach for the cup she offers me after sitting up, it's a little cold now but still good. Once we've finished the sandwiches Annie's seems a little distracted.

"Finnick" she says her forehead creasing with worry lines. "I need to ask you something, some of the girls I know, form swimming say things about you." She pauses and I wait for her to go on. "I'm certain some of them are making things up, but I just want to know your side of some of what I've heard." I scratch the back of my head knowing this conversation might be an awkward one. "Ask what you need, I'll tell you the truth."

"Some of the girls claim to of had relationships with you in the past, and others have told me about things that apparently went on with friends." I sigh "Annie I didn't always treat all girls as well as I treat you now, some things you've heard will have been true and others not." I take Annie's hand and stroke it and look into her eyes before I go on.

"I was about thirteen when I started noticing girls, and I realised that they seemed to like me back, I got to the make out under pier with them I thought it was just for fun and most girls didn't mind if they spotted me kissing someone else. It seemed like a game and I wasn't the only one playing" I try to gauge Annie's reaction but she's not giving anything away.

"I had sex for the first time at fourteen, she dumped me straight after, saying that she just wanted to know if I was any good. It was pretty cruel I thought short relationships were normal at my age and long term stuff was for adults looking to start families. I dated a few of the girls it all came to a terrible halt, one night I guy cam round to mine and Mags's house, he hammered on the door before Mags let him in, I went into hallway in case I had to protect Mags but it was me he was after, he grab a hold of me wanting to know if I'd touched his daughter, I was terrified I told him I did but she never complained at the time he hit me. He punched me in the face and told me his daughter had an STD and said I was the person who gave it to her, and he'd kill me if I went near any of his girls again. Mags talked him down and got him to leave." Annie looks shocked but I haven't quite finished.

"Mags went into the kitchen and sat at the table with her head in her hands, I didn't know what to do so I made coffee, I told her I didn't make any girl sick then she stood up angrier then I'd ever seen and chucked a plate at me, how do you know? She screamed have you been to a doctor and had tests? I couldn't do anything but blink, then I told her that I felt fine and I'd know if I was sick, she told me there were something you could get that didn't have symptoms, she grounded me for a month and told me I wasn't to touch another girl until I'd been to the hospital to get my own tests done." I'm fiddling with the quilt now and not looking at Annie.

"The very next day she took me to a sex health clinic and insisted that they tested me for everything, I felt so ashamed I couldn't look anyone in the eye so of the tests hurt and others were just embarrassing, it turned out she did get Chlamyda from me, I had to list other people who might have got it from me so that they could get treatment I remembered some names but not all, I was treated and didn't have anything else." I stop taking in Annie's still shocked face.

"We got home and I got the 3rd degree from Mags again, she asked me why I treated girls the way I did and I told her I thought that was the way everyone behaved and no one had told me different, she sat down with me and apologised for not talking to me about relationships and things but I'd grown up faster than she realised. We had a very long talk, I'm not trying to excuses what I did but with my mum dying before I was born and my dad never dating after, I didn't really know how stuff liked that worked, the best example I'd had was of people kissing on the beach and Mags favourite Spanish soap operas Mags and well they weren't the best example of how real relationships go. Her husband and Mags had divorced years before. So I didn't have any way of knowing I was wrong. After though I swore to Mags I'd do better and I tried but some girls would occasionally lie about me and because I had I reputation so others just went around believing lies and not me so I gave up trying to defend myself against false accusations."

Annie gapes a bit like a fish out of water "Please say something." Annie hugs me instead then reply's "It's Ok Finnick, I just needed to hear things form you and you've told me more than you had too." She strokes my and I sob in her arms knowing I don't deserve her to be so kind. "I trust you Finnick and I don't care what others say, you're with me now and I know how much I _mean_ to you." I let her hold me until my tears stop. "That's better Finnick, there's nothing to be ashamed of anymore, it's in the past now and you have a right to move on, if anyone else says they want to tell me something about you, I'll just tell them I'm not interested in hearing it." I feel so unworthy of Annie but I'm so glad and proud that she's mine.

"There is however, just one more conversation I'd like us to get out of the way, I just need to know about you and Johanna, I know she's gone but I need to know what place she hold in your heart now but your longest relationship was with her and I want to know what happens if she come back again looking for you." Johanna's the last person I want to talk about, but we're over so I guess there's no harm.

"Me and Johanna got together for the first time when I was about fourteen and a half, some of the other girls tried to scare her off me like they're doing to you now, but she never really cared what they thought or said which is partly what attracted me to her, I also loved her attitude most people couldn't stand it but I found he no nonsense directness refreshing, after being around girls that'd say whatever I wanted to hear, as long I would date them or sleep with them." Annie listens patiently

"She was being fostered in my area and went to my school, her family had been killed in a house fire and only she was saved, we got no well because we were in similar situation, we started dating but about a month later without any warning she disappeared from her foster family, I was as surprised they seemed like good people and they always tried to help her, for whatever reason she left she was sixteen back then.

I didn't see her for almost a year, but when she came back it was clear she was using something, she didn't want the social services called, so I hid her in Mags basement and took her things, I tried to convince her to let me help her get clean, she denied having any problems until I caught her and then she insisted that she was in control, I didn't get any answers to where she'd been all that time but I figured, wherever she'd been hadn't been good." I sigh heavily

"In the end I told her to go, she stole from Mags, to feed her habit she never thought I would actually give her up to the social services but I did she was put into a programme to try and help her get clean, I paid Mags back myself, I only saw her twice more after that, once when she came back to apologise and say that she was better It didn't last though, and the last time was at Mags's funeral. Over the times she'd reaper we'd have a fiery sort of relationship that was mainly angry aggressive and making up, it couldn't last and I knew it. That brings us to now, I made a bad choice last time she was here. That could have seen me end up like her or worse."

Annie looks like she's about to ask more and she grips my hand tight. I decide not to keep secrets that might come back worse later so I confess what happened the night of Mags funeral it's best it comes from me. "I_ knew_ I had to tell Johanna to leave and mean it, I'm lucky and I've recovered well since then, I don't have any lasting damage and I haven't taken anything illegal since, I made one bad mistake but I refuse to let it wreck me."I hope Annie can tell I mean it all genuinely.

"_If_ Johanna comes back and she can't prove she's had or intends to get help, I won't let her in, I want a family one day and I can't risk the danger she might pose letting her near people I love, she'll always have _some_ place in my heart and I have to_ try_ to help her in some way if she needs me but we'll_ never_ again be a couple." Annie takes it all in a few minutes then says. "I don't mind you helping a friend in need _but _I won't hesitate to make her leave you alone, if I fear she'll cause you more harm and destruction, can you _understand_, she has to take responsibility for herself and you can't always be the one to pick up the pieces?" I nod without any hesitation.

"Now she says we haven't got much time left before I go home and I probably won't get to see you tomorrow so I think we should both load up on pizza and the chocolate treats I_ know_ you keep." I laugh now

We order a large pizza with just about everything on it and sit in front of the TV watching nice non-violent films and pigging out once the pizza is devoured I bring out my bags of chocolate treats that have shares size bars we manage to eat almost a whole packet before felling chronically sick. "Annie I don't think I can move for a week I laugh." "Me neither maybe I should just move in and live here with you, we could train Tiller to fetch us anything we needed."

I hate it every time Annie has to leave me and I always wish her back soon, my Mondays are packed I'm always relived when Annie texts me to say she got home safe, I fill my Annie less hours with homework revision and Tiller.

A new dog park opened not far from where I live so I take her to play fetch and I almost all ways end up apologising for her because she get so excited she thinks she owns all the tennis balls in the world. She has a habit of fetching me tennis balls that don't belong to her, most people laugh it off and don't mind but I have met a few people that curse Tiller for her behaviour. We also have a once monthly doggie grooming session at the pet centre, since every girl likes her hair and nails done, Tiller is no different plus she like to roll in fish guts when I take the boat out and I can never quite get the smell out as well myself.

Annie calls me a week later on the Thursday. "Finnick I had my retests and I wanted to let you know how it all went." She clearly trying to contain the excitement in her voice but I can tell she's happy. "I did it Finnick got my A*'s back and I have one for Maths for the first time." "Great Annie I told you, you'd do it I believed in you, what's happening now then?" she pauses a minute with breathlessness. "I get to continue with the Outreach Programme and I'm going to continue having some session with Wiress and Beetee to help me maintain my grades. I'm also hoping to keep our study sessions going, one day Finnick I might even be more intelligent than you soon. "You never know Annie, there's still time for that." I say with a laugh. "I have to go Finnick my family off to Mellarks bakery to celebrate. I love you" "I love you more." "Finnick don't start that I need to put the phone down sometime this year bye." She ends the call after I say goodbye back.

Now I have to get a congratulations Annie surprise, I decide to buy an expensive new black ink pen hers is all taped up and if it's costly she's less likely to chew it, she'll have something nice and maybe an end to her bad habit, I also purchase a large boxes or praline Chocolates hoping that I'll be allowed to share them and a cake there's always a reason to have some cake.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I'm not sure if America has the Social service or just a similar thing they support families and deal with children who need foster home.

Please review/comment /favourite my fic


	12. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Finnick's Pov

* * *

**The Meeting**

Summer is nearly on us again the weather in District 4 is heating up and excitement for the Panem Olympic Games is rising at the same rate, I've been too busy to even think of late, if I haven't been doing my school Finals or local publicity for the games I've been snatching small amounts of rest time, thankfully though Annie's totally understanding.

Today is my last exam before I'm technically free for my summer, since those of us studying gifted level college exams, have college type timetables Beetee and Wiress have been down separately to help me with Tiller when I haven't had time to exercise her.

I take my notes to look over before I have to put them way for the actual test, it's early at 8am but I'm glad I'll have my day free after, I pack my bag for my last time this year making sure, I have extra pens pencil and anything else I might need, I spot Annie's good luck card in amongst the things in my bag, I smile fondly at it before putting it back in my bag and setting out.

In the library, I sit with the other gifted kids taking the same exam and, read over my notes checking the time on my watch every so often, making sure I don't stay too long, when there's only a few minutes left, I head to my exam room and wait outside.

I leave my bag at the front taking only, my stationery in a clear plastic bag, I find my desk in the middle of the room and set out my pens and pencils, when we're all sat down we're told not to talk until we've finished, the papers are handed out so that we can fill in the front with our details, the teacher tells us to begin and I turn over the first page.

After the exam I meet Wiress and Beetee to celebrate in Happy Sundae, I order a large Chocolate mint Sundae, Beetee and Wiress both have banana splits. "Congratulations Finnick another academic year completed, one more to go." Beetee says we all raise our glasses to his toast.

I have an afternoon gym and swim session before I truly get time to myself, I go happy though knowing I did very well on the mornings test, I managed to answer every question. I great my coach and get his congratulations too before he puts me through my paces.

When I get home for tea I find Beetee and Wiress have already done everything and there's a cake on the table that says one more year in icing on the top, we eat chicken pasta there's also a celebratory beer form me with an endearing note propped against it reading 'go on Mags would have let you'. It's touching and brings a tear but I wipe it away to focus on being happy today.

Gathering up the plates Wiress walks over and slap my hand. "No no you've earned a rest now go take one somewhere and leave this to me." I let her gladly without complaint.

Outside I take off my shirt before relaxing back on my sun lounger it's still quite light and there's more than enough time to soak up a bit of sun, Tiller jumps up next to me and I scratch behind her ears we lie together and sunbath.

Tiller starts running around so I take her down to the beach where my boats docked, I run with her off the lead and play fetch the water toy from the sea see loves getting wet and end with some Frisbees when she wears down enough I take her back for a bath and towel dry.

She get into her dog bed at the end my bed and curls up to go to sleep with her 'baby' a giant tick soft toy she almost stole from the pet store, I hadn't realised that she'd picked it up and we nearly left without paying for it until an employee stopped us, I now avoid the toy aisle unless we're actually getting her a new one.

I set up Skype to chat with Annie, she won't be here for a few days. She's online waiting for me. "Finnick how'd it go." She says without waiting for me to speak first or saying hello. "Fine, Annie I don't think I failed any way." I say with a laugh She seems more stressed than I've been over the whole time of finals. "Really Annie you do make me laugh." I adjust my web cam as one to many buttons on Annie's shirt have come open she grown again recently and not all of it happened to her legs.

"Do you know if you'll be down over Summer to watch some of the Olympics? I have some free tickets for my events and a small number for the indoor if you can make it." I don't want to guilt Annie if her parents aren't coming down for whatever reason." Annie looks crestfallen "I really am trying to come down, the Outreach program kids are being given some free tickets to the indoor swimming anyway, but my mum and the twins want to watch the gymnastics, trampling and equestrian events, I know my dad would like to watch volleyball but he'd never tell my mum that. I laugh "Of course he would, I wouldn't mind either."

Annie scowls at me "relax Annie I'd only watch if you were playing otherwise it'd be boring." Annie finally notices my interest in her shirt and teases me. "Do you like that Finnick should I open more?" she smiles mischievously and moves her hands to the button lower. "Tough you'll have to wait until I'm down in the coast" "Annie." I wine putting on my puppy dog face. It does no good though. Annie ends the conversation to give Amy the laptop to study.

I chat to Peeta, we've been getting along great since I've been offering dating tips and info on how to chat to girls without scaring them or appearing cheesy. "Hi Peeta, have you scored a date with Katniss yet? I ask knowing that's has aim "No nothing is working." he says I can't puzzle out why my best techniques seem to be failing. "Maybe you should, play the field a bit get some experience don't sleep around though save it a while trust me pal." He looks at me. "Actually Finnick I need a favour and since Annie left me you _owe_ me." He says jokingly "What do you need other than tips for girls." He smiles "Glad you asked, I'm coming down to support you at the Olympics this year and maybe catch some volleyball, however my parents don't want me unsupervised and I need a place to crash, sooo since Beetee and Wiress are going to be staying at yours and I _know_ you have room can I crash?" "Peeta you're a genius, of course you can stay. I have to go now but I'll make sure everything is ready for your visit." I end the conversation.

Peeta gave me a good idea Annie may be able to use, I call her. "Hey Finnick baby miss me already?" "You know I do, listen I can't chat long but I think I have a solution for this summer it came from Peeta, tell your parents Beetee and Wiress will act a supervision and you'll be staying with them, see if they change their minds." "Peetas coming down?" she says incredulously "Wouldn't that make things awkward?" "No Peeta would understand, and you wouldn't have to share a room with him or anything." "urm right I'll wait for a good time and ask, I have to go Finnick the bathroom just come free. Bye."

The next afternoon at tea time I after we have finished eating our evening meal, I turn to Beetee and Wiress "I got a letter from the Olympic committee, telling me about some secret meeting, all the athletes have been entered and only six will be chosen to participate, I hope I don't get picked. I'll know more tomorrow that's when they be informing the _lucky _athleats" I say knowing I'm being sulky. "That's not a great Olympic spirit Finnick, you should be proud if asked to go." I reply quickly "It's not the Olympic spirit I lack, I'm really excited to be part especially since it's being hosted in Panem, I just don't like long meetings, I've only just finished with school for the year."

I'm sure it'll be fine Finnick it might even be fun." I laugh now "When was the last meeting you had fun Beettee?" he shrugs and laughs too. "Well you haven't been picked yet and there are so many athletes the chances are slim" Wiress adds. They both read through the letter. "Let us know what happens I'm intrigued by this meeting I kind of wish I could go. She finishes.

We wait in the next day to see if an official will turn up, with details of the prized meeting, I go out to play with Tiller, and run up and down the beach with her and then return home to bath her.

She shakes the excess water off all over me and the and the floor, I wrap her in her own towel and hand dry her as well as I can before letting her go, she heads back to the living room for a nap and I follow her in.

There's not much to do other than watch TV and movies since the letter states that I must be at home, for the day in case an official shoes up at my house with more details, I'm convinced that by the time we've had our evening meal that I must be safe and no one will come round.

The intercom goes while I'm cleaning up after dinner. I groan I hope and pray that it's no one important, Beetee and wires hurry into my hallway with me, to find out who it is, I press the button that allows me to see any visitor at my gates, it's a posh looking man in a suit, I deflate slightly and press the button that allows me to talk to him.

"Mr Odair my names Alexander Allen I'm form the Olympic association, can I come in and chat to you please?" He holds his ID to the camera so I can view it. I'd like to say no but I'm not sure it's optional I press the button to open the gates and allow him in. Beetee and Wiress look more excited than I feel.

I take Alxander into the dining room. He sit and me Beetee and Wiress do the same. "First of all sorry for getting here so late you're the last person to I have visit and congratulations on being chosen for the special meeting, I hope you're Saturday is free or that arrangements can be made for the day. "Well it's quite short notice I say being as polite as I can. "Oh don't worry, its fine we'll help Finnick make any necessary arrangements so he can attend." Wiress says.

"There's just I few things we need to take care of in advance, first of all the meeting it's self will be strictly confidential so I have to ask you to sign an agreement." He hands me a document to sign, I read through it and sign. "Transport and security will be with you early before seven on Saturday morning. You'll be driven to the location and back at no cost to you. I don't know how long the meeting will take but food will be provided for you." I smile not knowing what else to do. "That's all you need to know right now, you'll be given the important details on Saturday and don't forget you ID card." With that the meeting ends and he leaves us no clearer than when he came.

Beetee and Wiress have to head home on Friday. "We'll have our phones on all day Finnick." Wires say's before boarding the train. Let us know how it goes and try not to look board and wear something smart." I wave them off and prepare to meet Annie.

Annie arrives minutes after, Beetee and Wiress depart, I take her to her dorm to drop off her bags and then we temporarily say goodbye to go off to our separate training routines. With an agreement to meet up on the beach later.

We go on a quiet walk down the beach, we love just spending time doing relaxing things as well as dates. I hold Annie's hand and we walk bare foot, the cold evening air make Annie shiver so I put my arm around her. When we're almost back at her dorm she asks. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I look at her sadly "I'm not sure I have a meeting and I've no idea when it'll end, I'll call you though as soon as I'm able to, I won't be able to tell you what it was about though." She looks a little sad but attempts to be happy. We kiss goodbye and goodnight for the evening and I head home.

I've barely started breakfast after taking Tiller out to play on Saturday, when the intercom alerts me to someone being at the main gates to my home. I put my spoon down and leave my breakfast to speak with whoever has been sent to collect me. "I'm just finishing breakfast I'll be with you in a minute. "I say as I get a good look at the big guy, who looks like the most stereotypical security guy ever. "I'm sorry there's no time for that, we have a tight schedule Mr Odair, If you have something you can just pick up and fetch with you it'd be best, they'll be food provided when we reach out destination." I roll my eyes thankful he can't see me doing it. "Fine then I'll just grab some fruit and be with you."

I have no idea how long the meeting could last and I had to fetch my ID card with unique number and my picture on it and the spot I represent, I sort of dressed up as instructed by wires, as in I put on a button down pale blue shirt but went for my jeans instead of pants, with my black boots because that's how I'm most comfortable.

Locking up I head out of my main gates and whistle as I see a black SUV with tinted windows clearly the Olympic association has gone to great lengths on this one. He opens the back door and I get in the seats are black leather and comfortable, I put my seat belt on the tints in the back are so dark I can't see anything at all out the windows which makes me uneasy and I can't see much through the front.

We organised for Tiller to be checked on by Pultrach since I couldn't say for sure how long I'd be away, I try to relax and enjoy the ride, but my driver isn't the chattiest guy ever, I get bored quick, I should have brought my I-pod but didn't think of it fast enough. I could sleep but I don't sleep because I'm to on edge with so little information and so much secrecy.

We've been traveling for about an hour before we stop finally, I'm glad to be allowed to get out and stretch my long legs; four other cars Identical to mine are parked next to it in a line.

We're at some kind of warehouse, in the middle of nowhere, I don't think I'm in district 4 as I know where I live well, and I've never seen this place before, so I assume that I'm outside of where I live somewhere but not in the city. It's grotty looking and not at all where I'd expect an Olympic meeting to be held, maybe it's for security purposes, Annie would freak out here and maybe attempt to walk home. The thought amuses me.

Inside we're put through strict security checks and made to hand over our mobile phones keys and other personal items, that we'll be given back at the end, our items are put into separate boxes and locked away. I can't help but think how unnecessary this is.

On the second floor we're ushered into I large meeting room with a large conference table, it dark inside with the blinds on the windows closed, the security guards leave me with the other winners of the prized meeting.

I head over to the blinds and look out seeing nothing but the car park we entered, an uncomfortable silence settles in the room, I turn back to the table and take a glass from the black serving try and pour myself a drink of water from the jug next to it. "Well this is real cosy." I say after a few sips, I decide to try break the tension a bit. "My name's Finnick Odair and I'll be swimming in the open water event of the Olympics _if_ this meeting ends in time and we get out _alive_ form this dodgy ware house." I chuckle breaks out form some of the others.

My start seems to inspire the others a bit I'm Anna I'm an indoor swimmer, also hoping to make it out of here alive." I vaguely recognize her, the introductions go round the room the two other women are Helena for athletics and Megan a gymnast, the two other men are Charlie who's also from the track team and Robbie who does horse riding.

Most of the group seem pretty friendly once we get that out of the way, Charlie seems a little arrogant though, and it's not long before food arrives to our diet plan specification, I get my regulation chicken dinner, and the talk dies as we eat like people who've never seen food.

The plates are cleared and we're informed that the first speakers are in the building and making their way to us. I'm kind of relived that I won't have to try and keep talk going by myself.

Three men walk in and I only know one of them, President Snow and me who I assume work with him. I never really liked the man and Mags told me never to vote for him. "Thank you all for coming he says." With an expression that says he couldn't care less really. "I'm sure you'd all really like to know why you're here, today we'll be having a short meeting and you'll be handed over to Cinna the Panem team stylist, to talk about your team uniforms and other things, afterwards you'll be the first athletes taken to the village, you'll all be staying at over the course of the Olympics this summer, it'll be filmed and screened later on TV so don't forget you're smiles and say only positive things for the cameras." The look he gives us all is almost threatening as if to say any of us who fail to do as asked will be in some form of trouble.

"You are all of course to be paid for your day here and the will be a Televised Party at my home to end the evening that you'll all attend then you'll stay overnight at a five star hotel before going home and have transport paid for you all in the morning. I'm afraid my time with you is short and I must go and leave you to attend to other important matters but my assistant Gerald here will be with you all day and will answer any questions you may have." He leaves almost as soon as he's finished without even shaking hands or saying good bye.

He leaves us with Gerald, Cinna enters minutes later and we all break out in to applause, everyone in Panem would give anything to ware one of his designs even me. "Thank you everyone, I'm sorry you've all had and far to travel so long to wait but I hope you'll consider your time spent with me worth it, I'm going to sit with you all one by one, the rest of you can take a break and get some fresh air if you like or there's a television room next door, I'm afraid the security guards will have to stay close by you all, while you're here but I hope it won't be too intrusive for you all. Gerald here will find you when it's your turn to sit with me."

Unlike President Snow Cinna shakes hands with us all before we go off leaving him alone with Charlie. I get a much needed toilet break and head outside. I wander around outside and play the how far can you get from the security guy before he closes in on you or ask you to come back closer to the warehouse? The answer turns out to be not very.

I'm the last called to my meeting with Cinna and I haven't seen anyone who's been called for theirs, I re-enter the room on the second floor, I take my seat next to Cinna and suck in a great lung full of air.

"Relax Finnick we're just going to have a little chat, tell me a bit about you." He says in a calming tone. He pours himself a coffee and offers me one "I can't sugars not on my diet plan and I don't like coffee with out. "I'm sure you can have one I won't mention it, he hands me some sugar packets and doesn't judge as I pour in four "ahh so good, it feels like a lifetime ago I last had sugar thank you." I take a few drinks before I tell him about me sensing no need to rush.

"Well it's quite long my story of me but I'll condense things as much as I can. I was born an only child my mum died giving birth to me and my dad in a fishing accident eight years later, I was l looked after by my grandmother Mags until she passed away on new year's day this year, I'm now looked after by my guardians Beetee and Wiress they do a great job and always do more than they're really required too. I study Marine Biology and finish for good next year, I'm the crazy shark boy in the class." Cinna laughs.

"I have a girlfriend named Annie, she'd love to be here talking to you about clothes, I kind of wish she was, she'd get more out of it than I would, not that I mean to sound ungrateful, just that she does so much for everyone else and she's not selfish, she's fifteen and she not supposed to date so if anyone asks I'm supposed to say we're best friends, it's highly unlikely you'll meet her parents though, so telling you in private won't matter." He nods the whole time I talk he breaks eye contact with me, which could be unnerving but strangely isn't."

"I see you favor dressing quite casual are there any colours of styles you don't like?" I shrug. "Annie always really loves that I'm not really afraid of a bit of color, Mags said it's a great way to show personality so I wouldn't say there was any I didn't like, I'll even ware pink." Cinna makes notes.

"Ok the main Panem Team uniforms are complete but individual wetsuits haven't been made for open water, there can be quite a bit of variation there what kind do you prefer to swim in?" I'm glad he wants my input. "Most people go for full body wet suits and I would too in cold weather but were talking the height of summer, I prefer some skin to water contact, my usual choice as long as the weather is good would be a sleeveless knee length wetsuit, I don't mind a few bruises and scratches from swimming competitor's." I sit quiet while Cinna writes; he stops after a minute or so. "Are there any other things you'd like me to consider for the designs?"

I think a minute I'm about to answer no but quickly change my mind. "Just one thing if it's possible Mags can't be here with me but she's always my inspiration, she loved the color yellow, she was a botanist and cultivated her own type of plant, it's called the golden morning grace flower. I'm not asking for the flower its self but if you could incorporate some yellow into the wetsuit I'd be really honored." He makes his final notes based on that.

"Thank you Finnick you've given me much to go on, now you get to find out where everyone else has gone, we have some pampering rooms set up so it's time for some spar treatment, I will however pop in to take measurements since you'll need a suite for tonight and we'll need to know which Pane uniform size you need." We shake hands again and I'm off to the spar.

After striping in a private room Cinna measures me and his team come back to start work, theirs various baths, moisturiser's, cleanses tones and things I couldn't describe when I'm clean polished and buffed, I'm put into a large size Panem uniform track suite and polo shirt. The body of the Jacket is fire engine red and the sleeves are black with the Olympic rings badge on a white rectangle so it stands out, just below it is a red one with the Panem flag design.

On the back of the body is the yellow bird symbol of Panem. The track suit pants are plain black, and the trainers are the same red as the body of the top with black soles and laces and a red polo shirt with matching badges on the sleeves.

I'm then taught to walk and pose like a model which doesn't take long, due to being natural I have some solo shots of me taken and then group ones, for publicity and posters around Panem, I hate to admit it but I actually do have fun and a good laugh at some of the less model like athletes.

After the modelling drills are through with we have a short break before we'll be taken to the village, we have coffee and selection of sandwiches, it doesn't take long for them to disappear, Gerald returns and sorts us into two groups I'm with group one.

Out in the car park again we find that I helicopter has landed in a large space by the ware house, I'm amazed I always wanted to fly by helicopter but never thought I'd get the chance we're advised to duck and run to get inside, the rota blades of the helicopter whirl and make it hard to hear, I'm the first to make the run, I dive in and sit by the window, we're passed ear defenders by Gerald and told to buckle up for the ride, there's three athlete's and three security guards in the helicopter. I watch out of the window as we lift off.

The ground recedes under us and the warehouse seems to shrink, we fly over country and towns, and in five minutes we're landing again, I'm pretty disappointed we didn't get to fly longer we're allowed out as a group, a lady waves us over to her away from the helicopter, it lifts off again when we're a safe distance away.

"My names Dakota and I'll be guiding you round the athlete's village today the reporter and film crew are just over the bridge we follow her across the wooden bridge and over what appears to be a man-made river, the team apartments form neat rows to either side of us and the report waits just in front. "Ok I'll speak to you all separately, if the others could just wait quietly over." He indicates with his hand to a space a few meters away. I wait while Charlie goes first, once he's finished it's my turn.

The second group show up just before I start and Gerald leads them to wait with the others, I stand on the spot the reporter tells me. "Ok now we're just going to have an informal chat, try not to be too nervous. If you need to stop for whatever reason just let me know." I nod my head to show I understand.

We start with the routine name, age, sport and a bit about me "Are you excited to be part of the home Olympics." He asks "Absolutely, I'd be proud enough to participate in any Olympics but the face its being hosted right here in Panem makes it that bit more special I can't wait." "Are you prepared?" "Physically yes but I'm not sure if I'm quite mentally prepared for it yet." "How do you feel to be one of the few chosen to be here today?" "I'm honored as I'm sure everyone else here would say, when I was told I'd been picked for a meeting I had no idea really what to expect but this just beat everything I thought of." "Ok thank you Finnick and good luck this summer." "Thanks I hope I won't let anyone down."

I move off to the side as the others are questioned, some of the questions are the same but each person's questions are varied a little. When the last person has finished talking we start our tour with the report filming to capture our reactions.

Each set of apartments has a neat manicured lawn outside, with brightly colored flowers creating a boarder, the buildings are all clean and modern up, there's one apartment block for female athletes and another for males.

Each floor has different apartment rooms, there's a small living room a TV coffee table, couch and some shelves for storage with three bedrooms leading off it and a small shared bathroom, the bedrooms are quite small with single beds and a notice board for pining pictures despite the fact the rooms aren't too big there's quite a lot of light coming from the windows and a small balcony off each living room.

Unlike Annie I'm not used to having a small bed room, so I have to hope I look exited enough for the camera, the living room is clearly the best space in the apartments we leave the female one and check out the male apartments it's pretty much the same.

The most amazing thing however is the canteen, that all athletes' will use at the same time it's massive and what I can only describe as industrial sized, you could fit the south District school canteen in at least four times maybe more, there are many tables to many for even me to count and benches on both sides for seating.

The tour concludes back where it started, the reporter thanks us for coming and we all wave at the camera not forgetting our big happy smiles, "Ok that's a wrap thanks every one and enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

I'm thrilled to see that the helicopter stayed after its last drop, we'll be going in two groups again, we let the girls go first, and we all take bets on how long it'll be before the helicopter returns for us, I guess the longest time just because I'd like a long flight. I loose and stupid Charlie is spot on with ten minutes.

We fly over the city this time and land on the roof of a building. We take a lift down twenty floors it doesn't stop until we're at our floor we're led through a tunnel of corridors and into some double doors watched by security men.

Our evening as models has just begun; we're each taken to a different makeup station with a table mirror and rack of clothes one of Cinna's team takes each of us and they all have assistants of their own, I assume the women have been taken to a different section to the men. "Ok Finnick I'll just re touch up some of your make-up from this morning and then you can change into the identical kit to the one your wearing, we just want you to have a clean one on." I can't nod or reply as she's busy working on my face so I mumble back as well as possible.

I change quick and wait by a the black partition walls, I can hear applause and Cinna speaking "Now I have a great surprise for you this evening my Olympic inspired collection wouldn't be complete without some of our real Olympic stars, so here for you tonight are six lucky athletes chosen to model, please be kind they've only had the morning to practice." The guys formed a line behind me while I was listening and the women have formed a second line next the other partition one of the crew come up and whispers to me to walk on her signal. "I believe we're already now so without further aideu give a warm welcome to our chosen athletes." The crew member nods and I walk out.

Cinna announces my name, age and sport, I do my model strut and take off my track suite jacket and hold it over my shoulder, stop turn slowly so that my outfit can be seen, stop and pose for the audience to clap, then I strut off again at Cinna's nod I'm waved back stage again one more change, I frown but head back to where I was dressed for my next outfit, Cinna had this made for you today, he pulls out a wet suit that's yellow down both sides and black in the middle and back, it's sleeveless and knee length. The best thing about it however is right over where my heart would be Mags yellow flower has been designed into it, it's more than I could have asked for. "No no don't cry now please, you'll ruin your make up." she dabs at my eyes carefully with a tissue and helps me into my wetsuit and jogging gear, and places a yellow swim cap and goggles on my head. "Ok off you go again."

I strut down the catwalk again and I unzip my fleece top as I go when I get to the end I drop it to the floor and undo the cord of the jogging bottoms allowing them to fall to the floor, I pose right in the end of the catwalk as though I intend to dive off, I hold the pose long enough for photos and then stand, pick up my jogging gear and walk back stage to wait for the others to do the same, then we all make one last walk down and stand as a group, this time I wave and smile.

"I'd like to say thank you one last time to our great athletes and for those of you lucky enough to have tickets to President snow's party tonight you might just get to meet them all in person." His words are greeted by more cheers.

I'm given one last outfit for the night my suit for the party it's made of dark read material that has a shine to and a shirt of black silk, I'm also handed a watch I didn't previously own and a small pin badge of Mags flower that's pinned to the collar. "There you're all ready now. The suite and accessories are gifts to you enjoy tonight party I hear there's a limo downstairs waiting for you Gerald's by the double doors he'll take you there."

I wait with him, until we're all ready and wearing our evening gear, we reach the limo in an underground parking lot and get in for the short drive to the Presidents party, we get out at his house and walk a small red carpet with more photographers before going inside I follow a stream of people to a large function room, It's lavishly decorated with ice sculptures, chandelier's and a large water fountain in the middle, waiters carry trays of champagne and canapés.

Unsure what to do I busy myself looking at and then make small talk with some of the guests, it's not long before I get stuck with so rich slightly drunk lady, who unashamedly tries to flirt with my while her husband talks business, I look around for some kind of rescue, but the party's packed and the only faces I see are those of strangers. I hope Annies not watching this if it's being picked up on camera.

She grabs a passing waiter; with I try of champagne and tells him to leave it, then drags me to a quieter area. "You're such a nice boy." She says drunkenly "What was your name again?" she asks before downing a whole glass of champagne I'm just about to remind her when I spot Cinna not that I can remember hers.

"I'm sorry I really have to go I say." Before getting up and heading to Cinna he's talking to someone else but I hope he won't mind, I stand just a little away so that he can see me but I don't intrude in his conversation, I quickly glace back to the lady, she's heading over and doesn't look thrilled. She grabs my arm. "This way cutie." she says trying to pull me back away." Cinna stops her "There you are Finnick, I've been looking for you." He says good bye to his friend.

"She has a terrible reputation for affairs with young men, I think she wanted to add you to her list. I heard that she dragged you off from one of the other guests" I sigh "Thanks for rescuing me, I'm really tired though It's been a long day and it's late now I'd like to sleep, I don't want to offend anyone by leaving and I'm not sure where I'd go if I left. I feel truly exhausted and rub my face. "I can have you taken to your hotel if you want, the party is so large most people won't notice that you're gone and if anyone does I'll tell them you weren't feeling great and needed to lie down." I smile appreciatively Cinna makes a call. "Follow me." He says after your car's waiting round the back.

Gerald is by the car, your booked into the hotel under your name, breakfast is included before you leave if you want it, you're room is room 512, and the items you signed over will be returned to you. I thank him shake his hand and get into the car.

Once I get to me room I sigh with relief, the days been good but very long, I undo my shoe laces and kick off my shoes, there's a knock at the door and a security guy come in with a box that has everything I handed over in the morning, "What train would you like to leave by in the morning?" I'd like to get home early but I'm so tired I'm worried I might not be up soon enough the eleven or eleven thirty will be fine, just let me know which in the morning or leave some kind of note so I can sleep please." He nods and leaves.

I'm too tired to undress, I could call Annie Beetee and Wiress but surely they would have seen everything on TV or heard about it by now. I'll explain how I needed the sleep, I'm sure they'd understand, I curl up on my bed and fall asleep the instant my head touches the pillow.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the Olympics**

**Please Comment/review/favourite my fic thank you!**


End file.
